Le temps passe, les gens changent
by Gouline971
Summary: Cinq ans sont passés après l'anéantissement de Voldemort. Hermione, 22 ans, écrivain renommée est de passage à la librairie Fleury et Bott pour une séance de dédicace de son dernier livre. C'est là qu'elle voit Malefoy.
1. Pressentiment

Voilà, c'est une nouvelle histoire, un _Drago/ Hermione_ pour changer lol. C'est un post Poudlard et j'espère qu'il vous plaira après plusieurs mois répits.

_**Résumé**_ : Cinq ans sont passés après l'anéantissement de Voldemort et tout le monde reprend le cours de sa vie. Hermione, 22 ans, écrivain renommée est de passage à la librairie Fleury et Bott's pour une séance de dédicace de son dernier livre. C'est là qu'elle voit Malefoy.

_Disclaimer :_ Comme toujours rien ne m'appartient sauf le contexte.

_Titre_ : _**Le temps passe, les gens changent…**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Pressentiment**_.

Nous étions par une froide journée d'hiver dans un beau petit quartier où plusieurs amis étaient entrain de prendre le thé. Ginny, Harry, Lavande et Ron étaient dans le salon de la nouvelle maison de Ginny et Harry, attendant quelqu'un.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Ginny.

-Elle ne va pas tarder, lui dit Harry.

_Ding Dong._

-Tiens, tu vois.

Ginny se leva et alla ouvrir la porte et trouva devant elle une Hermione plus trempée que jamais avec ses affaires complètement salle, parce que dehors, il pleuvait à torrent.

-Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée Hermione ?

-Je suis tombée dans une flaque d'eau. Atchoum ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

-Entre.

Hermione s'essuya les pieds et entra dans la maison qu'elle découvrait en même temps que son rhume. Elle fit une brève apparition dans le salon.

-Hermione c'est toi ? demanda Ron.

-Non, c'est McGonagall. Atchoum !

-Hermione va dans la salle de bain, c'est au premier la deuxième porte à droite. J'arrive.

Hermione obéit.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Harry.

-Elle est tombée dans une flaque d'eau et avec la pluie qui tombe, je ne te raconte pas la crève qui va lui tomber dessus.

Ron commença à rire en imaginant Hermione tomber dans un flaque d'eau et il reçut une tape derrière la tête de la part de Lavande. Ginny arriva dans la salle de bien avec une serviette et des vêtements secs.

-Comment t'as fait ton compte, demanda-t-elle encore une fois.

-J'ai transplané et une voiture m'a envoyé de l'eau et je suis tombée à la renverse. Snif, snif Aaaaa… non ça ne vient pas. ATCHOUM !

Ça résonnait tellement que Ron sentit son thé trembler.

-Mets ça, je vais te faire un thé revitalisant.

-Merci Ginny.

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain et visita le premier étage où il y avait quatre immenses chambres et un escalier qui donnait sans doute à un grenier. Elle descendit ensuite dans la salon om tout le monde l'attendait.

-Alors Mione, ça va ?

-Je suis à la limite de la pneumonie mais à part ça tout va bien Ron.

Elle s'assit et commença à boire son thé pendant que tout le monde la regardait en silence.

-Je ne suis pas l'article de la mort non plus. Snif, la poisse.

-Ce n'est qu'un petit coup de rhume de rien du tout. Tu verras ça ira mieux, lui dit Lavande.

-J'espère. Sinon, j'ai visité un peu, vous avez une belle maison mais je n'ai pas été voir le grenier.

-Tant mieux, dit Harry, parce que c'est le débarras pour le moment. On n'a pas encore eu le temps de ranger ça.

-Harry, j'espère que tu vas subvenir aux besoins de ma sœur.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Je ne suis pas invalide Ron ! Moi je vais faire en sorte que Lavande subvienne à tes besoins, tu verras comme ce sera drôle !

-Chouette ! Aïe !

-Toi alors, tu ne perds pas une occasion de l'ouvrir, dit Lavande à Ron.

-Sinon Hermione, entama Harry pour changer de sujet, quand sort ton nouveau livre ?

Ah oui, il faut savoir que depuis ses vingt ans, Hermione est devenue écrivain et a à son actif trois best-seller dont la biographie de Dumbledore mort lors du grand combat. Ça a été son tout premier livre qui s'était vendu comme des petits pains, son deuxième livre était intitulé _La vie des moldus_ Un livre qui avait intéressé bon nombre de sorciers et son troisième succès était un simple essais sur l'ennuis. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec la magie et pourtant dès le premier jour il y avait eu rupture de stock.

-Il sort justement demain et il y a une séance de dédicace à la librairie. Je ne me vois pas éternuer sur les autographes que je vais donner.

-C'est quoi le titre de ton livre, demanda Ginny.

-_Sang pur, sang impur et sang mêlé en quoi sont-ils vraiment différents**.**_ J'espère que vous allez aimer.

-On les aime tes livres, tu le sais bien.

-Atchoum ! J'en ai marre, je vais tout annuler !

-Ah non, certainement pas !

Ginny partit à l'étage et revient avec des cachets.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ça va te calmer ton rhume bien comme il faut, prend.

Elle prit le comprimé avec son thé mais Hermione eut le malheur de tousser avec du thé dans la bouche. Elle faillit s'étouffer.

-Mon Dieu, Hermione ça va ? T'étrangle pas, c'est pas le moment.

-Ça va, je vais bien. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai depuis ce matin mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose allait me tomber dessus.

-C'est déjà fait.

-Ron la ferme. Vous restez pour dîner ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Vers les minuits une heure de matin, Ron, Lavande et Hermione rentrèrent chez eux.

-Ça va aller ?

-Mais oui Harry, t'en fait pas. Je suis robuste comme toi. Atchoum !

-Si ça persiste, viens me voir à Ste Mangouste.

-Mais oui Ginny.

Hermione transplana et rentra chez-elle. A peine ouvrit-elle la porte qu'elle fut accueillit part son chat Pattenrond.

-Tu t'es inquiété, hein ? Je suis là maintenant, va dans ton panier.

Il y alla et Hermione se coucha un peu plus tard. Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par son chat qui marchait sur son dos.

-Je me lève Pattenrond, je me lève.

Il était 6h30 et elle devait être à la librairie à 7h30. Hermione se leva, donna à manger à Pattenrond, parce que c'est ce qu'il réclamait en marchant sur et fila sous la douche. Elle se prépara, cassa la croûte vite fait et transplana à la librairie. Il était 8 heures.

-Miss Granger vous êtes enfin là, dit la première libraire.

-Installez-vous, continua le second. On ouvre dans un quart d'heure.

Hermione s'installa, prépara une bouteille d'eau, plusieurs stylos et respira un bon coup. Son rhume semblait être parti visiblement, donc, rien ne pouvait gâcher sa journée. 8h30, ouverture des portes, une foule se précipita dans la librairie. Mais avant, il fallait faire place à une petite interview et aux flashes des photographes.

-Miss Granger, pourquoi avoir écrit ce livre ? _Sang pur, sang impur et sang mêlé ; __en quoi sont-ils vraiment différents ?_

-Eh bien, j'ai écrit ce livre parce que… cela fait cinq ans que Voldemort a été anéanti et malgré ça, il y a encore des préjugés à propos des origines de tels ou tels sorciers.

-Que voulez-vous montrer à travers ce livre, demanda un autre journaliste.

-Que justement, sang pur, impur ou mêlé, nous sommes tous sorciers.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements dans la salle.

-Miss Granger, pensez-vous que ce quatrième livre sera un quatrième succès ?

Hermione sourit et répondit

-C'est aux lecteurs de le demander.

La conférence de presse dura encore une demi-heure et les journalistes s'en allèrent en laissant place aux fans et la séance de dédicaces put commencer. Au bout de trois heures, la main d'Hermione lui faisait très mal. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Exceptionnellement, la librairie ferma pendant deux heures au lieu d'une et demi, permettant à Hermione de souffler. Elle alla chercher Lavande qui était dans son magasin de vêtements et partirent déjeuner sur une terrasse. Depuis que Lavande était avec Ron, les filles, s'entendait plutôt bien.

-Alors, comment s'est passé le début de ta séance ? demanda Lavande.

-Bien, très bien, mais ça va reprendre cette après-midi. C'est inhumain.

-J'imagine. J'irai acheter le livre demain. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autographe puisque je t'ai devant moi. Ce que j'en ai de la chance.

Hermione se mit à rire. Une demi-heure avant la réouverture de la librairie. Hermione arriva par l'arrière du magasin pour éviter la foule qui venait pour elle. Elle avait vraiment du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était devenue aussi célèbre qu'Harry. Hermione s'installa une seconde fois, les libraires ouvrirent les portes et c'était reparti pour trois heures de dédicaces non-stop. Hermione se souvint du jour de sa première séances de dédicaces, elle était tellement nerveuses, que la veille, elle s'était entraîner à signer le plus vite possible. Ginny en avait eut un fou rire en la regardant faire, elle ressemblait à un psychopathe ce jour-là.

-Bonjour, quel est votre nom ? demanda la jeune écrivain.

-Josh Harrison.

Hermione signa le livre et le lui rendit.

-Merci. Vous savez, vous êtes très belle Miss Granger.

-Merci, c'est vraiment gentil, répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Au revoir.

Le suivant arriva, une femme. Ensuite, Hermione bu un peu d'eau et reprit les signatures.

-Bonjour Granger.

Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Cette voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis cinq ans. Hermione leva la tête devant un certain blond aux yeux bleus, le visage assez pâle. C'était bien lui.

-Malefoy ?!

-Lui-même.

Ça y est, son pressentiment était arrivé.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Donnez-moi vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre et samedi prochain pour le 2e chapitre.


	2. Un revenant

Je remercie tout le monde_** Elisha, Lady125**_, _**Girl-of-Butterfly, Ptitoon**_, _**Mérope**_, _**Viviane**_, _**Diane**_, _**Phoenx, Lil'Ashura, **__**Rebecca Black**_, _**Catherine Broke**_ pour les reviews envoyé et voici la suite.

_**Chapitre2 : Un revenant.**_

On avait l'impression que le temps venait de s'arrêter. Hermione, assise avait la tête levée regardant Drago qui lui tendait son livre pour un autographe. Cinq ans. Cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu cet homme. Ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet. C'est là qu'un fan la sortie de ses pensées.

-Excusez-moi mais on aimerait bien passer.

-Oui, bien sûr. Ça fait longtemps, dit-elle au jeune homme en lui prenant le livre.

-C'est vrai.

-Je mets quoi, Malefoy ou Drago ?

-Malefoy, en souvenir de bon vieux temps.

Bon vieux temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de bon dans ce vieux temps ? Les insultes ? Les coups bas ? Sûrement. Hermione ouvrit la première de couverture et signa.

-J'aurai beaucoup de questions à te poser, tu te doutes bien de ce que ça doit être, dit Hermione.

-Je doute bien oui. J'étais venu voir ce que tu étais devenue et je dois dire que… ça ne m'étonne pas. En tout cas je compte dévorer ton livre sois-en sûre. A un de ces quatre Granger, même si j'en doute.

Et Drago s'en alla. Hermione continua sa séance qui se termina à 18 heures. Elle rentra chez-elle, donna à manger à son chat et écrivit un peu sur le récit de son cinquième livre. Elle écrivit quatre heures non-stop avant de manger et de se coucher. Voilà la journée type d'Hermione : donner à manger à son chat et écrire. Ce n'était pas très passionnant, mais elle adorait ça. Hermione ne trouva pas le sommeil à force de penser à Drago. Cinq ans qu'il avait disparu du jour au lendemain et il revenait, comme si de rien était pour lui demander à autographe. DINGUE ! C'était le seul mot qu'elle trouvait. _Hermione dors. _Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla et trouva la tête de Patenrrond juste devant elle entrain de la dévisager.

-J'ai compris.

Elle lui mit son repas et retourna se coucher quand…

-ATCHOUM !

Et oui, son rhume était revenu.

-Je ne bouge pas de mon lit, c'est clair ? Ça y est, je me mets à parler toute seule, je deviens folle.

Hermione se recoucha et fut réveiller vers les 9 heures à cause du hibou qui cognait contre la fenêtre de sa chambre et qui lui apportait la Gazette. La une du journal, était un éloge à son sujet pour dire que son livre était plein de vérité et qu'elle était un bon écrivain. Hermione sourit et éternua. Et c'est après une bonne tasse de café qu'elle prit une grande décision :

-Aujourd'hui je n'écris pas, je vais voir Gi… atchoum… Ginny.

En un clin d'œil, elle transplana à Set Mangouste.

-Bonjour, je suis venue voir l'apprentie médicomage, Ginny Weasley.

-Vous voulez dire la médicomage, lui dit le secrétaire de l'hôpital.

-Je veux voir Miss Ginny Weasley, reformula Hermione.

-Vous avez rendez-vous?

-Non, je suis malade, je ne viens pas pour une visite de santé.

-Attendez ici.

Hermione s'assit à côté d'un homme qui était deux fois plus pâle qu'elle.

-Hermione ? fit Ginny. Je le prends et je suis à toi.

-D'accord.

-Venez monsieur.

L'homme entra dans le cabinet de Ginny et en sortit en quart d'heure plus tard.

-Ça va ? demanda Ginny à son amie.

-Non.

-Assieds-toi. Tes éternuements ont reprit ?

-Oui et en plus mon nez coule et ma gorge me gratte. J'ai du mal à avaler ma salive et j'ai mal à la tête.

Ginny l'ausculta et lui prit la température avant de donner son diagnostic.

-38,5°C. Tu nous fais une petite angine.

-C'est pas bon ça, c'est pas bon du tout. Je veux quelque chose qui me guérisse en moins de deux.

-Je te fais l'ordonnance.

-Devine qui j'ai vu à la séance de dédicaces hier.

-Qui ?

-Malefoy.

Ginny arrêta de rédiger l'ordonnance et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui. Il m'a dit « Bonjour Granger, je suis venu voir ce que tu étais devenu et ça ne m'étonne pas. »

-Non ? Et il a acheté un livre ?

-Oui, je lui ai même fait un autographe.

-Et moi qui le pensais mort, dit Ginny.

-Ah oui ?

-Ben oui, il disparaît du jour au lendemain et ne fait même pas partit de la bataille finale. Je croyais qu'il s'était fait tuer par les siens. Enfin bref, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Tiens, avec ça tu es sensée aller mieux d'ici deux ou trois jours.

-Merci à bientôt.

Hermione se rendit juste après à la pharmacie prendre ses médicaments. Elle dut attendre très longtemps dans la file d'attente. Apparemment, beaucoup de personne était malade cet hiver. Arrivée au comptoir elle fut étonnée de voir que le pharmacien était…

-Mr Harrison ?

-Bonjour Miss Granger, vous allez bien ?

-Jugez par vous-même.

Elle lui tendit l'ordonnance et il constata qu'elle avait une bonne angine et alla chercher ses médicaments. En tournant la tête sur la gauche, Hermione tomba sur…

-Lavande ?

-Hermione !

La jeune blonde cacha tout de suite ce qu'elle avait dans son sac en rougissant. Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Et toi ? dit prestement Lavande sans même répondre à la question.

-Angine.

-Ma pauvre.

-Et toi pourquoi tu es là ?

-Peut-être que tu le sauras. Je dois te laisser, soigne-toi bien.

Lavande sortit le plus vite possible de la pharmacie. Mr Harrison arrive avec les médicaments.

-Pour la boite jaune il faut prendre un cachet avant chaque repas et le boite violette c'est un cachet tous les soirs. Ça calmera vos éternuements et vous aidera à dormir.

-Des somnifères en fait.

-Si on veut.

Sacré Ginny, Elle ne comprenait pas que c'était la nuit qu'Hermione avait le plus d'inspiration.

-Et ça, poursuivit le pharmacien, c'est de la vitamine à prendre tous les matins le tout pendant sept jours.

-Merci au revoir.

-Miss Granger !

-Oui ?

-J'ai commencé à lire votre, il est très bien.

-Merci.

Hermione sortit de la pharmacie et avait l'intention de passer chez l'épicier quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un.

-Malefoy !

-Granger !

-ATCHOUM !

-Je ne savais pas que je te causais des allergies, dit Drago avec un sourire.

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis le regarda plus attentivement. Non, il n'avait pas changer seulement grandit quoi qu'il… n'avait plus cet air méprisant qu'il avait à Poudlard.

-Quoi, dit celui-ci perturbé.

-Mais rien, c'est toi qui m'as abordé.

-C'est toi qui m'ais rentré dedans.

-ATCHOUM !

-Je te laisse soigner ton rhume. Au fait, j'ai aimé la petite dédicace. Pas celle d'hier, l'autre. « Je dédicace ce livre à Drago Malefoy pour l'inspiration qu'il m'a donnée sans le savoir et pour qu'il comprenne ». Ça fait cinq ans que j'ai comprit.

Drago partit et la laissa dans ses pensées. Lui comprendre ? Ça l'aurait beaucoup étonnée. Hermione secoua sa tête et alla chez l'épicier. De retour chez-elle la première chose qu'elle fit, fut d'écrire, écrire, écrire. En fin de journée, elle reçu deux lettres. Une de la part d'Harry et l'autre de Ron. Celle du rouquin disait :

_Il va falloir que tu m'expliques la dédicace faîte à Malefoy. Je ne comprends pas. D'ailleurs, tu savais qu'il avait refait surface ? Il travaille au département des affaires étrangères. Je rêve ! Il disparaît cinq ans et il trouve un travail haut placé ! Ça me donne des envies de meurtre ! Je te laisse soigne ton angine._

_Ron._

Celle d'Harry disait :

_J'ai appris que tu avais une angine. Ma pauvre. Soigne-toi et arrête d'écrire un moment. Ginny m'a dit que tu avais vu Malefoy. Ne te casse pas la tête à son sujet et si tu le croises change de trottoir, on ne sait jamais._

_Je t'embrasse et soigne-toi, c'est un ordre._

_Harry._

Hermione sourit et prit un parchemin pour leur répondre. Elle adorait ses amis mais arrêter d'écrire ? HORS DE QUESTION !

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	3. Surveillée

Merci à_** goodbooks'sky, **__**hermione-jane.sky...**_ _**CutieSunshine,**_ _**Fanfantasy07et à**_ _**Phoenix **_

_**Lady125 : **_Alors crois-moi tu vas vraiment l'aimer encore plus alors et je dis av de la modestie quand même.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : non pas du tout, Hermione et Malefoy n'était pas ensemble.

_**Catherine Broke**_ : Il ne faut pas s'en faire pour son angine, elle aura d'autre chat à fouetter.

_**Medino**_ : merci. Je vais faire une vérification des chapitres.

_**smiley5501**_ : Dsl de te dire ça mais je crois que tu risque d'être, comment dire, déçu. I am sorry.

_**Lil'Ashura**_ : Il faut toujours prendre son mal en patience.

_**Chapitre3 : Surveillée.**_

Une semaine était passée et Hermione s'était complètement remise de son angine, surtout avec les « somnifères » que lui avait prescrite Ginny et qui la faisait dormir comme une véritable marmotte. Une petite preuve ? Un matin, comme tous les matins Pattenrond marchait sur le dos de sa maîtresse pour lui réclamer son dû et Hermione dormait si bien qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était retournée un peu trop violemment ce qui avait fait valser le chat à terre. Quand elle s'était réveillée, son chat l'ignorait totalement et elle dût l'amadouer avec son plat préférer pour se faire pardonner. La semaine suivante, Hermione sortit faire des courses sur le chemin de Traverse ayant la maison complètement vide de nourriture. En se dirigeant vers la caisse, quelqu'un la reconnu.

-Miss Granger ?

-Mr Harrison, dit-elle en se retournant, on n'arrête pas de ce voir.

-Comme on dit, le monde est petit. Alors votre angine ?

-Disparue. Je suis en pleine forme, merci. Excusez-moi mais, je dois y aller.

-Hermione ? Je peux vous appeler Hermione ?

-Euh… oui.

-Je… j'aimerai savoir… est-ce que vous accepteriez de… dîner avec moi… un soir.

Hermione le regarda avec étonnement. Un beau brun lui demandait de sortir, elle sourit.

-C'est proposition ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui…

-Ce serait avec joie dans ce cas.

-Vendredi 20 heures ça vous dit ? Proposa Josh.

-Bien sûr.

-Vous… vous habitez où pour ne pas être trop indiscret.

-Au 7 Summer Street, répondit Hermione.

-Très bien, dans ce cas à Vendredi, Hermione.

-A Vendredi Josh.

Hermione sortit de l'épicerie en souriant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eût de rancard. Elle était tellement plongée dans l'écriture qu'elle en oubliait de s'intéresser à la gent masculine. Elle rentra chez-elle, rangea ses courses et partit se préparer. Ce soir, elle était invitée chez Ron et Lavande avec la famille Weasley et la famille Brown. Elle monta dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa penderie. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir mettre ce soir. Hermione avait des tas et des tas de vêtements qu'elle ne mettait pas. Côté chaussure, c'était pire. C'était son petit pêché mignon. Hermione avait opté pour un tailleur avec un pantalon qu'elle n'avait jamais mis. Quand elle fut enfin prête, elle transplana chez Ron et Lavande.

-Hermione, on attendait plus que toi. Qu'est-ce que t'es classe. On n'en demandait pas tant, entre, lui dit Lavande.

Hermione alla dans le salon où il y avait déjà, Harry, Ginny, Fred Georges et leurs compagnes, Bill et Fleur, Molly et Arthur ainsi que Mr et Mrs Brown. Hermione remarqua qu'elle était la seule à ne pas être en couple. _Super, je suis une vieille fille. _

-Ah, notre écrivain préféré est enfin là, s'exclama Ron. Alors tu n'es pas tombée dans une flaque d'eau, cette fois ?

-Ron laisse-la tranquille, lui dit sa petite amie.

Après une petite discussion, les invités passèrent tous à table. Lavande était comme Molly quand elle était aux fourneaux, il était difficile de l'arrêter. Elle avait fait un dîner pour tout un régiment, à la fin tout le monde était calé. A la fin du repas, Ron et Lavande se levèrent main dans la main.

-Vous devez savoir que si on vous a invité, c'est pour une raison précise, expliqua Lavande.

-J'ai demander Lavande ne mariage et…

-… j'ai dis oui.

Le couple reçut les félicitations de tout le monde et les pleures des deux mères, surtout de Molly qui serra les futures mariées dans ses bras.

-Maintenant je peux mourir. Ah non, Ginny et Harry d'abord et après je meurs, dit Molly.

-Maman arrête, dit Ginny.

-J'ai une autre annonce à faire, dit Lavande.

Les invités regardèrent Lavande attendant l'annonce par contre, Ron avait un gros point d'interrogation en plein milieu de la figure.

-Une autre annonce, quelle autre annonce ?

-Ronald chéri, assied-toi, il vaudrait mieux.

-Non, je suis bien debout.

-Eh bien si tu veux. Hermione, tu te souviens m'avoir vu à la pharmacie, et tu voulais savoir ce que j'avais.

-Oui.

-Eh bien, je me suis achetée un test de grossesse et… le test est positif, donc je suis enceinte.

Personne ne réagit, on pouvait entendre les tic-tacs de l'horloge. Ron entendit, le mot « enceinte » résonner dans sa tête puis s'évanouit. Lavande lui avait dit de s'asseoir, il faut toujours écouter sa femme. On le fit léviter jusqu'au canapé et on lui passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

-Je lui avait dit de s'asseoir, la chute aurait été moins brutal, soupira Lavande.

-Il se réveille.

Ron ouvrit les yeux, se redressa d'un coup et regarda Lavande comme si elle était étrangère à ses yeux.

-Je croyais que tu étais enceinte, où est ton ventre, lui demanda-t-il.

-Mais je suis enceinte.

Harry retint Ron pour qu'il reste avec eux.

-Je vais bien Harry, c'est bon. On va faire toute une équipe de Quiddich, tu verras.

-Tu vas la faire tout seul ton équipe Ronald Weasley.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il y a un mariage à préparer, dit Molly avec enthousiasme.

-Maintenant, posa Lavande.

-Il n'est pas trop tôt pour les préparatifs d'un mariage. Vous avez choisis une date ? demanda Mrs Brown.

-Non.

-Non ? Vous demandez ma fille en mariage et vous ne prévoyez pas de date ?! Mais quel genre d'homme êtes-vous ?

-Papa, je te prierai de te calmer.

Ce fut le temps pour les invités de renter chez-soi. Pour les parents, Lavande et Ron durent presque les expulser pour qu'ils s'en aillent.

-Hermione ça va ? demanda Ginny alors qu'ils étaient dehors entrain de marcher avec Harry. Tu n'as presque rien dit de la soirée.

-Ça va, ça va.

-Tu penses à Malefoy ?

-Ben tu vois, pour une fois tu te trompes. Je viens de me rendre compte que je suis une vieille fille et je suis tellement désespérée que j'ai accepté de dîner avec…le pharmacien du chemin de traverse.

Harry explosa de rire et s'arrêta, et quand il vit le regard que lui lançait Ginny.

-Ce qui compte c'est que tu sortes de chez-toi de temps en temps. Est-ce qu'il est beau garçon ?

-Oui, sinon je n'aurai pas accepté.

-Ben voilà, tu t'en fiche qu'il soit le pharmacien ou le boucher du coin.

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça, Hermione avec un boucher. Je vois déjà le tableau après un an de relation. « Oh chéri une entrecôte pour nos un an, c'est fabuleux »

Harry reprit son fou rire au beau milieu de la rue. Les deux jeunes femmes l'ignorèrent, il semblerait qu'il ait bu un coup de trop, cette nuit.

-Tu sors quand avec lui.

-Vendredi. 20 Heures.

-Harry, Vendredi je ne suis pas là.

-Pourquoi, dit-il en arrêtant de rire.

-Si tu avais écouté tu ne serais pas obligé de poser cette stupide question.

-Ecoutez vous deux, je suis fatiguée, je vais transplaner, leur dit Hermione.

-D'accord, arrête d'écrire un moment, ça te fera du bien, lui répéta Harry.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas.

-Au moins je te l'aurais dit.

Ginny et Harry rentrèrent chez eux, Hermione transplana et se retrouva au bout de sa rue. Elle marcha et s'arrêta net. Elle se sentit soudainement surveillée. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, personne. Elle reprit la marche. Non, elle se sentait vraiment surveillée.

-Hermione, il est deux heures du matin, la seule personne dans cette rue c'est toi. Rentre chez-toi.

Elle continua de marcher, rentra dans son jardin et trouva au pas de sa porte… un bouquet de fleur. De qui pouvait-il bien être. Hermione en était sûre, elle avait été surveillée quand elle était dehors. De toute façon ce n'était pas grave, elle avait une baguette, non ? Elle pouvait se défendre. N'était-elle pas la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter ? Hermione se mit dans son lit qui était déjà occupé par Pattenrond et s'endormit tout de suite. Le lendemain elle fut réveillée toujours et encore pas Pattenrond.

-Non Pattenrond, je ne me lève pas. J'ai remplit ta gamelle hier avant de partir. Tu en as pour ce matin.

-Miaou !

-J'ai dit non.

Pattenrond se mit au niveau de la tête d'Hermione et se remit miauler. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Pattenrond avait du lait sur ses moustaches.

-Tu le fais exprès, hein ?

Il commença à ronronner et à fermer les yeux.

-De tout façon, je suis réveillée. Tu es content de toi je suppose.

Hermione se leva et alla prendre une tasse de café accompagné du courrier du matin : Gazette, lettres de ses fans que lui envoyait sa maison d'édition et une lettre où il était juste écrit « Hermione Granger » et qui semblait être une lettre anonyme. Intriguée, Hermione ouvrit l'enveloppe et put y lire : _« Tu as aimé le bouquet ? »_

Le bouquet, la lettre anonyme, la surveillance à deux heures du matin. Elle se dit que si ça continuait comme ça il allait lui falloir une garde rapprochée, puis Hermione commença à éclater de rire en imaginant Harry et Ron en « Men in Black » entrain de la protéger de n'importe quel individu.

-Ma pauvre Hermione tu as beaucoup trop d'imagination. Tu ne trouves pas Pattenrond. ?

Pour toute réponse, il miaula et Hermione se remit à l'écriture.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	4. Rencard

Merci tout d'abord à_** Drago-Hermione, **__**Emma**_ _**Lady125**_, _**Minipom**_,

_**Lil'Ashura, **__**fanfantasy07 **_et a _**Rebecca-Black**_

_**Marjo : **_oui c'est un chapitre par semaine, je peux pas faire plus.

_**Catherine Broke**_ : tu sauras bientôt qui lui a offert ce bouquet.

_**goodbooks'sky**_ : je ne peux pas répondre à cette supposition.

_**MeDiNo**_ : Je suis vraiment désolé si tu trouves ce chapitre un peu court, mais la plupart son ainsi.

_**Phénix **_: je ne dirai rien en ce qui concerne le mystérieux inconnu mais pour la MAJ c'est tous les samedis.

_**Chapitre4 : Rencard.**_

On était déjà vendredi, le jour du rendez-vous d'Hermione avec le pharmacien. Elle était entrain de se rappeler le fou rire qu'Harry avait eu. Faux frère. Hermione était entrain de se beurrer un toast en lisant la Gazette quand elle entendit du bruit dans la serrure de sa porte. Il ne manquait plus que ça, on faisait une infraction chez-elle en plein jour. C'était vraiment un imbécile celui qui faisait ça. Elle prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main - une casserole - et se mit derrière sa porte avec Pattenrond à ses pieds prêts à agir. La porte s'ouvrit et le criminel en question se mit à hurler en voyant Hermione avec une casserole dans les mains.

-Hermione, pose ça tout de suite !

-T'es folle d'entrer comme ça chez les gens. J'aurais pu t'assommer Ginny ! Et puis comment tu as fait ? J'ai mit le système _anti-Alohomora._

-J'ai trouvé tes clés sur la serrure. Il faut vraiment que tu fasses attention, et pose-moi cette casserole !

-Tout de suite.

Hermione retourna à la cuisine et posa sa casserole.

-Ce sont les fameuses fleurs, demanda Ginny en regardant le bouquet. Ton admirateur à bon goût.

-Un admirateur qui pose des fleurs à deux heures du matin, j'appelle ça un psychopathe. En fait, tu n'es pas sensée travailler aujourd'hui ?

-Si, mais j'ai prit congés.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pour te préparer à ton rancard bien sûr. Tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est depuis un an au moins, si ce n'est plus.

-Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plait, tu veux, marmonna Hermione alors que Ginny riait.

-Sérieusement, lui dit-elle. Tu vas d'abord aller te relaxer dans bon hammam.

-Je me relaxe avec une plume à la main, pas dans un hammam.

-Tu veux un homme dans ta vie oui ou non.

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

-C'est pas grave, tu vas faire ce que je dis. Va te préparer et on y va. Tout de suite !

Hermione obéit et sortit de la cuisine à reculons. A peine une heure plus tard, elle était dans le hammam se relaxant.

-Alors Hermione comment tu trouves ce moment de détente ?

-Donne-moi une plume et je te le dirai.

-Hermione…

-Je plaisante, c'est génial. C'est quoi la suite de programme ?

-Le coiffeur.

-Quoi ! dit Hermione en se redressant d'un coup. Il est hors de question d'aller voir un coiffeur. J'ai souffert pour que mes cheveux deviennent ainsi, alors pas question qu'un autre coiffeur vienne tout gâcher avec une simple paire de ciseaux. Je tiens à mes cheveux !

-Bon, d'accord. On va aller voir Lavande, proposa Ginny.

-Ok.

Après la relaxation, elles partirent dans le magasin Lavande.

-Salut les fille, vous allez bien ?

-Très bien, répondit Ginny. Dis-moi Lavande, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour un rendez-vous galant, c'est pour Hermione.

Lavande regarda Hermione avec de grands yeux. Hermione ? Rendez-vous galant ? Impossible.

-Qui est l'heureux élu ?

-Un pharmacien, lui dit Ginny.

-Ah.

-Sans commentaire, intervint Hermione.

-Je n'ai rien dit. Bon suivez-moi.

Lavande les emmena du côté des robes et Hermione se mit tout de suit à rouspéter.

-Je ne vais pas mettre de robe. On est en plein hiver !

-Ça commence bien, soupira Ginny. Je te préviens Hermione, tu ne t'habilleras pas en tailleur.

-Hermione, va dans la cabine d'essayage, lui ordonna Lavande.

-Quoi ?

-Vas-y on arrive.

Hermione alla monopoliser une cabine en appréhendant le vêtement qu'allaient lui choisir ses deux amies. Cinq minutes plus tard, elles revinrent avec cinq jupes et cinq hauts.

-Essaye d'abord ça et ne discute pas.

-Que des jupes…

-J'ai dis ne discute pas !

Hermione essaya des tas et des tas de vêtements jusqu'à tomber sur l'ensemble, le bon.

-C'est parfait, dit Ginny.

-Ça fait pas trop tape à l'œil, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Tu te fiche de nous, une jupe et un cache cœur, il n'y a pas plus sobre. On passe à la caisse.

De retour chez Hermione, celle-ci se précipita dans sa chambre et ouvrit la caserne d'Ali Baba : l'armoire à chaussure.

-Il faut que je choisisse une paire mais laquelle.

-Va te préparer, je vais te choisir la paire qu'il te faut.

Hermione obéit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Au bout d'un moment, Ginny se demanda si elle n'avait pas glisser sous la douche tant elle prenait du temps.

-Hermione tout va bien ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai acheté ça, puisque je ne le remettrais pas après.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dit, aller sors ! Tu es superbe, si le pharmacien ne craque pas c'est qu'il… c'est qu'il est aveugle.

-Il s'appelle Josh.

-Ça va, ça va. Voilà ta paire de chaussure et ton sac.

-Merci.

-Tu sais, je ne te comprends pas. Tu as des tonnes de vêtements mais tu ne les portes presque pas. Tu as la fièvre acheteuse ma pauvre.

-Je préfère ne pas y penser.

_Ding Dong_

-Ça doit être lui, je vais ouvrir.

-Ginny, non !

Mais la jeune rousse était déjà devant la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit le plus naturellement possible, mais elle dût se retenir pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle trouvait le rencard d'Hermione…

-… canon.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Euh… rien, rien. Vous êtes là pour Hermione je présume ? Hermione, c'est pour toi !

Mais Hermione ne vint pas. Ginny alla voir ce qu'il se passait et elle vit Hermione en haut de l'escalier complètement paniquée.

-Je veux plus, dit-elle.

-C'est ça dans tes rêves. Non mais tu as vu sa tête ! Je te jure que si je n'étais pas avec Harry je…

-Ginny !

-J'ai rien dit.

Ginny la traîna derrière elle pour la faire descendre et la plaça devant Josh.

-Bon je vous laisse. Passez une bonne soirée.

Ginny partit en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

-Vous êtes ravissante, Hermione.

-Merci. On euh… on y va ?

-Tout de suite.

Ils allèrent tout les deux dans une restaurant. A peine entrèrent-ils qu'un serveur reconnu Hermione et lui demanda un autographe qu'elle donna avec le sourire et tout le repas se passa ainsi, ce qui commença à la gêner à partir d'un moment.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Josh posa délicatement sa main sur celle d'Hermione qui la retira plus vite que l'éclair tant elle fut surprise. Il y eut un petit moment de silence puis Josh lui demanda ce qu'elle aimait. Ils reprirent la conversation. Le jeune homme essaya de la faire rire ce qui fonctionne très bien. Hermione riait aux éclats sans retenues. A la fin de la soirée Josh la raccompagna chez-elle.

-J'ai passé une bonne soirée. Vous êtes en vrai comique.

-Merci.

-Et bien, à une prochaine soirée peut-être.

Hermione avait l'intention de lui faire la bise sur la joue mais le pharmacien essaya de l'embrasser et elle recula.

-Désolée je… on ne se connaît pas assez.

-Juste un baiser, insista-t-il.

-Je ne préfère pas.

Josh soupira d'un air exaspéré et lui prit violemment le bras.

-Ne m'oblige pas à être violent, ce n'est pas mon intention.

-Ok, tu vas me lâcher et on va faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit d'accord ?

-Pas avant d'avoir eu ce que je veux.

Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur en essayant de l'embrasser. Quelle cruche, Hermione était sortie dans sa baguette. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était se débattre du mieux qu'elle put. Puis, elle sentit un poids en moins et reçut un violent coup sur la tête. Elle vit deux personnes entrain de se battre en duel, un s'enfuir et l'autre la porter avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Elle avait passé une très bonne soirée mais voilà, il a fallu qu'elle tombe sur un malade. La personne qui l'avait prit dans ses bras sortit de son jardin pour l'emmener trois à quatre pattés de maison plus loin. Josh, qui était derrière un arbre se mit à parler à une personne étrangère.

-Alors tu les as ?

-J'en ai prit beaucoup avant, pendant et après que vous soyez au restaurant.

-Génial.

Les deux personnes s'en allèrent avec un truc qui allait peut-être nuire à Hermione.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Verdict ? A samedi.


	5. Drago ce héros

Merci à_** Lady125 (**_bingo tu as visé juste) _**Marjo**_ (bien joué)._**SinkShadow**_,_** Drago-Hermione**_, _**Katy, Elodu92**_.

_**Valalyeste**_ : tu n'as pas tord.

_**goodbooks'sky **_: et encore, tu n'as rien vu.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : Il n'y a pas de mariage.

_**Phoenix**_ : la chance va lui sourire plus tard.

_**Catherine Broke**_ : ne prie plus, c'est lui.

_**Marjo**_ : bien joué.

_**fanfantasy07 **_: Surtout la vie d'un écrivain sorcier.

_**Lil'Ashura **_: Plein de questions dont les réponses sont dans ce chapitre là.

_**Chapitre5 : Drago ce héros.**_

Le lendemain matin, malgré le froid, un beau soleil s'élevait haut dans le ciel et les rayons de celui-ci réveillèrent Hermione. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Où était Pattenrond et surtout, où était sa chambre ? Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Hermione se redressa d'un coup mais il semblerait qu'un marteau piqueur soit venu faire intrusion dans sa tête. Elle décida donc de se recoucher. Où était-elle ? La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Hermione prit peur en croyant que Josh allait apparaître, mais ce n'était pas Josh.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Malefoy ? Je… je crois que je vais rentrer chez-moi.

Hermione se redressa mais sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal. Drago s'approcha d'elle avec une bassine d'eau froide et une serviette humide qu'il lui posa sur la tête. Hermione fut extrêmement troublée. Etait-ce bien Malefoy qui prenait soin d'elle.

-Tu n'auras pas de bosse mais ce type a dû y aller fort pour que tu ais encore mal à la tête.

-Alors, c'est toi qui m'as sauvé ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Sauver est un grand mot, dit Drago en souriant. On va dire que je t'ai sorti d'une impasse.

-Merci.

Drago lui tendit une tisane qu'elle prit mais hésité à la boire.

-C'est une simple tisane, lui dit-il.

Hermione en bu en le regardant. La tisane était délicieuse.

-J'aimerai savoir, commença-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu faisais près de chez moi à cette heure tardive ?

-Je suppose que tu sais que je travaille au Département des affaires étrangères et je rentrais tout simplement chez quand je t'ai vu.

-Quoi, ma maison est sur le chemin de ton Manoir ?

-Mon Manoir ? Non, en fait j'ai remarqué qu'on était, comment dire… voisin.

Hermione s'arrêta de boire la tisane, se leva avec précaution et regarda par la fenêtre. De la elle pouvait voir sa propre maison.

-Nous sommes au 12 Summer Street ?

-Exact.

Hermione continua de regarder par la fenêtre et sentit sa tête tourner et ses jambes faiblir. Elle était sur le point de s'effondrer mais Drago la rattrapa de justesse et la déposa sur le lit.

-Ça va ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda soudainement Hermione.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi être venu à mon secours ? Ne suis-je pas cette détestable Granger, cette sang de bourbe que tu aurais voulu voir morte tuée par le basilique ?

Drago ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Bien sûr, à quoi s'attendait-il est-ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bars en clamant, « Mon héros ! »

-Je suis désolé pour tout ça, dit-il enfin. Je n'étais qu'un imbécile en ce temps là. Tu ne vas peut-être pas le croire mais j'ai changé et ton livre m'a rendu encore plus coupable.

-Où étais-tu ? Du jour au lendemain tu avais disparu de la circulation. Hermione en profitait, tant qu'elle y était. Au moins elle saurait ce qu'il s'était passé, s'il dit est la vérité.

-Le… le jour où… j'ai disparu, je devais devenir un mangemort. Pendant notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard, deux mangemorts sont venu me chercher pour m'emmener voir… Voldemort. Je les ai suivit sans broncher. Arrivé là-bas, j'étais entouré d'une dizaine de partisans et j'étais face à lui. Vol… Voldemort me posait tout un tas de questions et je devais faire un test pour… pour « mériter » la marque.

-Et c'était quoi ?

-Je… je devais… tuer ma mère de sang frois.

-Tuer ta mère ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est horrible.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Tu penses bien que tout enfant aimant sa mère ne pourrait jamais la tuer. Au lieu de ça j'ai tué l'un d'entre eux et... mon père a tué ma mère.

Ça lui faisait mal de repenser à tout ça, mais en même temps, Drago avait besoin d'en parler et il savait qu'Hermione comprendrait

-Fuyez le Lord et la mort vous attends, continua-t-il en se postant à la fenêtre. C'est la devise, du moins c'était et pourtant, je suis parti. Je suis retourné à Poudlard, j'ai rassemblé mes affaires et je suis parti à Paris. J'ai changé d'apparence de nom pour passé incognito. J'ai poursuivit mes études. Après tout ça, j'ai compris que nous soyons de sang pur ou non, nous ne valons pas mieux les uns que les autres. Après cinq ans, j'ai décidé de revenir, ça me manquait. Voilà tu sais tout.

Hermione fut encore plus troublé par les révélations de Drago. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui dirait tout ça aussi facilement.

-Mais tout ça c'est du passé, dit Drago en cachant son malaise. Sinon toi, comment es-tu devenu un si bon écrivain ?

-Je suis débutante contrairement à ce que tu peux penser.

-Tu es beaucoup trop modeste. J'ai lu tous tes livres, tu m'as même convaincu que Dumbledore n'étais pas un vieux fou.

Hermione sourit à cette phrase.

-Eh bien, j'ai toujours aimé l'écriture. J'ai toujours écrit et euh… tu sais que Dumbledore est mort pendant la guerre ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, une nuit, j'ai rêvé de lui. Du moins je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression que c'était un rêve parce qu'il me parlait. Il ne parlait pas à mon subconscient mais à moi qui étais endormie. Il me parlait de passion, qu'il fallait poursuivre ses rêves et ne pas les abandonner. Le lendemain, j'ai été dans son bureau et j'ai cherché tout qu'il y avait sur lui et quand je dis tout, c'est tout et j'ai commencé sa biographie. Ça ma prit un an et demi pour l'écrire. Ensuite j'ai du chercher un éditeur et voilà.

-En tout cas tu écris bien.

-Merci.

Se sentant un peu mieux, Hermione se leva et prit son sac.

-Je vais y aller.

-Tu es sûre que tu vas mieux ?

-Oui et puis si je ne rentre pas, Pattenrond va me faire la tête et je ne te dis pas la galère pour l'amadouer.

-Pattenrond ?

-Mon chat. Eh oui, 22 ans vieille fille avec un chat qui risque d'être la seule présence masculin dans ma vie.

-Ne sois pas pessimiste, il y a bien un homme quelque part pour toi, tu es encore jeune.

-Il ne dois surtout pas être brun, pharmacien et du nom de Josh. Bon je te laisse à un de ces quatre.

Hermione sortit de chez Drago et rentra chez elle en moins de deux minutes. Là, Pattenrond l'attendait en miaulant. Elle le prit dans ses bras en lui expliquant qu'elle avait eu des petits problèmes la veille. Elle monta ensuite dans la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche. Peu après le téléphone sonna, c'était Ginny.

-Hermione enfin, ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

-Je suis là Ginny.

-Alors ta soirée, raconte.

-Oh et bien, quand tu es partie on a été dans un restaurant et c'était génial. Il était drôle. Quand je riais tout le monde me regardait.

-C'est le béguin.

-Attends, c'est pas tout. Il m'a raccompagné chez-moi et c'est là que ça a dérapé.

-Dérapé dans quel sens ?

-Dans le mauvais sens. On allait se dire au revoir et j'avais l'intention de lui faire une bise quand il a essayé de m'embrasser je me suis reculée en lui expliquant que je n'étais pas prête à ça et il a commencé à me forcer. Moi en bonne cruche je n'avais pas ma baguette pour me défendre et devine un peu qui m'a sortit de là ?

-Dit toujours.

-Malefoy. Je me suis réveillé chez-lui ce matin, parce que je m'étais évanouie. On a discuté un peu et il m'a expliqué pourquoi il était parti…

Hermione raconta à Ginny l'histoire de Drago.

-Eh ben dit donc, dit la rouquine après le récit, si je m'attendais à ça. La prochaine fois que je vais à la pharmacie tu peux être sûre que je ne le loupe pas ce Josh.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent au téléphone à discuter de tout et de rien. Un hibou qu'elle ne connaissait pas frappa son bec contre la fenêtre, elle l'ouvrit et prit la lettre de son bac. L'écriture était la même que la lettre précédente.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? demanda Ginny.

_-« Je suis désolé, j'aimerai tout recommencer, pardonne-moi. »_ Merde, merde, merde !

-Quoi ?

-Le bouquet à deux heures du matin, le fait que je me sente surveillée dans la rue, c'était lui ! Et le pire, il sait où j'habite.

-Tu ne risques rien, ta maison a un système, anti-transplanage, anti-alohomora et tu as condamné la cheminée. Il ne risque pas d'entrée chez-toi.

-C'est vrai. Ginny, tu travailles demain ?

-Non demain c'est dimanche Hermione.

-Ah oui. Tu peux venir dormir à la maison ce soir, Harry peut venir aussi. Je serai plus rassurée si je vous savais là ce soir.

-On sera là dès cet après-midi.

-Merci tu es géniale.

-A tout l'heure.

Hermione resta cloîtrer chez-elle en regardant partout si elle n'était pas espionnée. A 16h pile, Ginny et Harry arrivèrent chez-elle.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Ginny.

-Si on veut.

-Se faire sauver par Malefoy, dit Harry, je te plains.

-Je ne vous ai pas tout dit, il habite au 12, là-bas regardez.

Harry et Ginny se postèrent à la fenêtre pour voir la maison de Malefoy.

-Il a un beau jardin.

-Ginny !

-Quoi Harry, c'est vrai.

-Chez-lui aussi c'est bien aménagé je dois dire, ajouta Hermione.

-Alors comme ça, ton pharmacien est un genre de fan hystérique, comme quoi tu aurais mieux fait de choisir le boucher. Mais aïe !

-Harry, la prochaine fois que tu me parles de boucher, je te jure que tu en seras sa prochaine victime.

-T'oseras pas me faire ça.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que tu m'aimes Ginny.

-Dans tes rêves.

Hermione se mit à rire, c'est sûr qu'avec eux, elle allait passer un bon week-end. Le soir venu, Hermione reçut une seconde lettre venant du même hibou.

-Harry va prendre la lettre, c'est encore lui.

Harry obéit, l'ouvrit et la lit.

_« Tu as fait appel à Mr Harry Potter mais il ne faut pas que tu ais peur de moi, je ne te veux aucun mal, c'est juste que je n'ai pas aimé que tu me repousses. J'aimerai vraiment qu'on refasse une sortie tout les deux, c'était tellement bien. »_

-Il est timbré, s'il croit que je vais le revoir il peut aller se faire… attend, mais il me surveille ! Il sait que tu es là !

-Hermione, lui dit Harry, ne me dit pas que tu as peur d'un psychopathe alors que tu étais à la guerre contre Voldemort.

-Je savais à quoi m'attendre avec Voldemort, avec lui non.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A samedi prochain.


	6. Presse people

Merci à_** drago-hermione**_ : _**Jessi Lady125**_ _**Minipom**_ : _**RiYuPai **_: _**Elodu92 MaryThérèse **_et à _**Catou**_ pour leur reviews

_**Valalyeste**_ : Oui, reste à savoir.

_**goodbooks'sky **_: Ton hypothèse est intéressante, même si j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé.

_**Lil'Ashura **_: Encore des questions auxquels je ne peu pas répondre. dsl.

_**Girl-of-Butterfly**_ : merci, merci, merci. Lol.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : Et encore, tu n'as rien vu.

_**Catherine Broke**_ : Tu verras ça bientôt.

_**Phoenix **_: Non, elle ne se trompe pas.

_**MeDiNo**_ : C'est un peu dans l'idée de NCIS mais en « pire » je crois.

_**Marjo**_ : tu n'as encore rien vu.

_**Elena**_ : Une chose est sur la MAJ sera tous les samedis, mais pour l'heure, ce sera autre chose lol.

_**Chapitre 6 : Presse people.**_

Au petit matin, Hermione se réveilla aux aurores, mit de la nourriture dans la gamelle de Pattenrond avant qu'il ne se réveille, enfila un jogging prit son baladeur et partit faire un footing dans la parc qui se trouvait à côté de chez-elle où il y avait quelques lève-tôt qui faisaient la même chose qu'elle. Hermione commença à courir ne se préoccupant de personne. A la fin de son footing, elle rentra chez-elle sentant son estomac pousser la chansonnette. A peine fut-elle sortie du parc qu'une inconnue vint l'aborder.

-Miss Granger ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce vrai que vous avez quelqu'un, demanda l'inconnue.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Regardez.

L'inconnue en question lui montra la Une de la Gazette qui était une photo d'elle avec Josh devant chez-elle et au restaurant entrain de rire. A ce moment là Hermione vit rouge.

-Je vais le tuer.

Elle courut du parc jusqu'à chez –elle. Drago qui était dans son jardin la vit filer comme une fusée jusqu'à chez-elle. Quand elle rentra, elle claqua la porte ce qui fit sursauter Ginny.

-Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer ! Non mais tu as lu la Gazette ! Hurla Hermione. Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ! Stupide !

-On se calme, d'accord ? Tu n'as qu'à porter plainte, contre le journal pour l'atteinte à la vie privée.

-Mais ce n'est pas la Gazette que je vais attaquer, c'est lui ! Lui ! LUI !

_Ding dong_

-QUOI !

Hermione alla ouvrir la porte et fut aveugler par les flashes des appareils photo. Elle ferma la porte aussi vite qu'elle l'avait ouverte. C'est là qu'Harry descendit au salon, prêt à partir à son travail.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? dit-il.

-Je ne suis qu'écrivain, bon sang !

Hermione bouscula rageusement Harry dans les escaliers pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Harry ne comprenait toujours rien. Ginny lui tendit la Gazette.

-Ok, fit le sorcier en lisant le journal, et en plus il a fait une interview, c'est du jolie. Tu veilles à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises, je m'en vais.

-Euh… Harry, je ne sais pas si tu pourras partir par la porte. Il y a des journalistes tout autour de la maison. Passe par la cheminer, j'ai enlevé la condamnation.

-D'accord. A ce soir à la maison ?

-A la maison.

Harry embrassa Ginny et emprunta la cheminée pour aller au ministère. Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, prit un toast que Ginny avait tartiné et enfila un manteau.

-Où tu vas, demanda la rouquine.

-Au chemin de Traverse. Tiens, c'est un double des clés, tu t'enfermes bien surtout.

Hermione s'arma de sa baguette et ouvrit la porte pour affronter les journalistes et les photographes.

-Je vous préviens, leur dit-elle, si vous ne me cédez pas le passage, je vous expédie tous à l'autre bout du pays avec un simple coup de baguette. Ne me sous-estimez pas, je suis Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de Poudlard de 1991 à 1998 et meilleure amie d'Harry Potter ! Alors ?

En un clin d'œil, elle avait un petit passage pour sortir de chez-elle. Quelques maisons plus loin, un certain blond avait tout suivit du début et se tordait de rire. Au chemin de traverse,

Hermione se dirigea vers le bâtiment du journal. A peine ouvrit-elle la porte qu'elle tomba sur…

-Harrison, tu tombes bien toi.

-Hermione ?

-Non, c'est ta petite caille. Tu as un œil au beurre noir mon choux ? Amène-toi !

Hermione le tira par le col et transplana devant chez-elle où il y avait encore les journalistes. Drago qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil se redressa pour mieux voir et entendre grâce à un sort. Hermione se mit devant sa porte et menaça Josh en public en sachant que ça allait lui nuire.

-Je te préviens, tu as intérêt de dire toute la vérité, et je dis bien toute, si tu ne veux pas recevoir une décharge dans tout ton corps à chaque mensonge que tu diras.

Josh avoua donc tout sous la menace, même quand il l'avait forcé à l'embrasser.

-Tu as de la chance que je ne porte pas plainte contre toi. Et sachez, dit Hermione auxs journalistes, que je suis comme vous, simple et gentille mais il ne faut pas m'énerver et autre chose… je suis libre comme l'air et si c'est pour tomber sur des types dans son genre, je compte bien le rester !

Elle rentra chez-elle et la foule se dissipa peu à peu laissant un Josh complètement en état de choc devant le mais de l'écrivain.

-Toi, dégage de ma propriété ! Hurla Hermione par la fenêtre.

Il ne se fit pas prier. En sortant de la rue, il tomba sur Drago qui lui fit un signe de la main comme si tout allait pour le mieux et il retourna chez-lui.

-Hermione c'était génial, j'ai adoré, complimenta Ginny. Je suis sûre qu'il ne laissera plus de lettres.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai menacé quelqu'un en public. Bon sang et moi qui croyais qu'il n'était qu'un simple pharmacien sans histoire. Il faut toujours se méfier des beaux goss. Méfie-toi d'Harry, Ginny ! Je vais appeler Lavande pour se méfier de Ron…

-Hermione, raccroche le combiné et viens manger. Tu n'as prit qu'un toast et encore, je ne sais même pas si tu l'as mâché avant le l'avaler.

Hermione s'assit et Pattenrond sauta sur ses genoux en miaulant.

-Oui, toi tu es bien le seul à être normal, lui dit-elle. Je crois bien que ce que j'ai dit à Malefoy se réalisera.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Malefoy ?

-Que Pattenrond serait la seule présence masculine dans ma vie.

-Hermione tu parles comme si tu avais 35 ans. Tu en as 22 et il te reste huit ans pour trouver quelqu'un, te marier et avoir un enfants, enfin ton premier.

-Ouais c'est ça, dans une autre vie.

Elles mangèrent et Ginny décida de sortir un peu et emmena bien sûr Hermione avec elle de force.

-On va à Pré-au-Lardn ça te changera du chemin de Traverse.

-J'ai une idée, dit Hermione sans avoir écouté son amie, je vais faire un essaie sur le self control, je suis sûre qu'avec la crise de ce matin, ça va marcher.

-Hermione arrête de penser à l'écriture et amuse-toi un peu.

-Mais je m'amuse en écrivant.

-Il faut vraiment qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un, soupira Ginny.

-Tu as parler tout haut je te ferai remarquer.

-Je sais.

Elles allèrent au Trois Balais où beaucoup de personnes, comme d'habitude, lui demandaient des autographes. Elle refusa de signer un autographe à une personne qui croyait dur comme fer qu'elle était avec le pharmacien. Elles se promenèrent ensuite dans le village et retournèrent chez Hermione où Harry était déjà.

-Comment tu es entrée ? demanda Hermione.

-Par la cheminée.

-Tu as activé la cheminée ?! Hurla Hermione.

-Non, c'est Ginny.

-Merci de cafter Harry. J'ai fait ça pour toi. Pour éviter la foule et…

-Pardon chérie je…

-Ouais c'est ça. Bon Hermione on va rentrer. Au moindre petit souci tu m'appelles, dit Ginny.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais pouvoir me défendre.

Harry et Ginny rentrèrent chez eux. Hermione était de nouveau seule. Elle s'enferma à double tour et monta dans sa chambre pour commencer son essai sur le self-control. Elle trouva une autre enveloppe sur son lit.

_« Tu m'as humilié une première fois, tu ne le feras pas une seconde fois. Tu as beau être Hermione Granger, tu n'en restes pas moins une femme et je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférent. »_

-Le sale type ! Espèce de prétentieux.

Hermione mit la lettre au feu et remonta pour commencer son essai et ne vit pas les heures défiler. Il était quatre heures du matin quand elle se mit au lit. Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla sans le massage matinal de Pattenrond. Il avait sans doute trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire. La jeune sorcière alla prendre sa douche puis son petit déjeuner. En descendant dans le salon elle trouva des traces rouges qui menait dehors. Elle les suivit et hurla en regardant le toit. Pattenrond était suspendu dans les airs tête en bas avec du sang sur lui. Les hurlements d'Hermione alertèrent les voisins sont Drago qui alla voir ce qu'elle avait. La sorcière monta sur le toit pendant ce temps pour aller prendre son chat qui ne semblait plus vivant.

-Pattenrond, Pattenrond répond-moi !

-Granger est-ce que ça va ? demanda Drago qui venait d'arriver.

Hermione leva les yeux en pleurent avec Pattenrond dans les bras.

-Viens, il fait qu'il aille voir un vétérinaire.

Ils sortirent de la maison et transplanèrent dans une clinique vétérinaire sans voir ce qui était écrit sur le mur de chez-elle avec le sang.

_« Je veux qu'on fasse une autre sortie. »_

Hermione et Drago était à la clinique vétérinaire.

-Excusez-moi, je voudrais voir une vétérinaire.

-C'est à quel sujet ?

-Comment ça quel sujet ? Hurla Hermione. Vous ne voyez pas que je suis remplie de sang de mon chat et que –surprise- mon chat est dans mes bras !

-Granger calme-toi.

-Je suis parfaitement calme !

-Votre nom s'il vous plait ?

-Miss Granger.

L'infirmière qui était à l'accueil la regarda au dessus de ses lunettes.

-Oui, c'est moi, soupira Hermione.

-Un vétérinaire va venir.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il arriva.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai trouvé mon chat suspendu dans les air avec plein de sang ce matin. Je ne sais même pas s'il est toujours vivant.

-On l'emmène, ordonna le vétérinaire. Vous pouvez aller à la cafétéria en attendant. On vous appelle quand ce sera fini. Vous êtes ?

-Miss Granger.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger.

Hermione s'assit dans le couloir en se remettant à pleurer. Dans des cas comme ça, Drago ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Il va s'en sortir Pattenboule…

-Pattenrond.

-Oui Pattenrond. Viens, je suis sûr qu'un café va te changer les idées.

Hermione suivit Drago à la cafétéria sans rien dire.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A samedi prochain.


	7. A la clinique

Merci à_** Lady125**_ _**Anissa goodbooks'sky**_ _**Rebecca-Black **_et à _**elodu92**_ .

_**Phoenix : **_Ce n'est pas dans mes projets. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_**Luna **_: C'était involontaire de sa part.

_**Catherine Broke**_ : Il s'en sortira.

_**Valalyeste :**_ C'est que le blondinet à changer.

_**Marjo**_ : Non, ce n'est pas son garde du corps, juste un bon voisin. Lol.

_**MeDiNo**_ : C'est un peu dans le genre oui.

_**Lil'Ashura**_ : Question, dont tu auras la réponse dans le prochain chapitre.

_**Drago-Hermione**_ : Je ne pas faire mieux.

_**Fanfantasy07**_ : Tu n'as pas tout vu avec Josh.

_**Chapitre 7 : A la clinique. **_

Drago et Hermione étaient à la cafétéria attendant qu'on les appelle. Hermione se noyait dans son café pendant que Drago lisait un dossier qu'il avait fait apparaître pour patienter. Hermione se mit à renifler sans s'en rendre compte et Drago leva le nez de son dossier.

-Pourquoi tu restes là ? Tu peux rentrer chez-toi, tu as du travail, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Tant que ton chat ne va pas bien, je ne te laisse pas seule.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ça fait à peine deux semaines que tu es revenu et tu t'occupes de moi comme si on était de vieux amis.

-Je ne m'occupe pas de toi, rectifia Drago, tu as besoin de quelqu'un et je suis là et… j'ai changé, je te l'ai dit.

-C'est vrai. Merci quand même. Tout va de travers depuis que j'ai rencontré ce… ce pharmacien.

-C'était quand, questionna Drago.

-A la séance de dédicaces. Il était juste avant toi, je crois. Il m'a dit que j'étais belle, un truc qu'on me dit rarement, je lui ai dit merci. Je l'ai revu à la pharmacie pour mon angine puis à l'épicerie. Il m'a proposé de dîner un soir et j'ai accepté. La suite tu la connais.

Hermione soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur des mecs bizarres ?

-En fait, commença Drago, j'ai adoré ta crise d'hier. C'était génial, dit-il en souriant.

-Oh la honte, dit Hermione rouge.

-J'ai surtout aimé le « Je suis libre comme l'air ».

-Tu as entendu ça ?

-Un petit sort et la tour est jouée.

-Fouineur, insulta Hermione.

-Rat des bibliothèques, rétorqua Drago.

Les sorciers sourirent en se remémorant certains souvenirs.

-Et sinon toi ? demanda Hermione.

-Quoi moi ?

-Drago Malefoy, tombeur de Poudlard, tu as certainement dû avoir des conquêtes, non ?

-Oh, et bien, je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'elle était une conquête mais je suis sorti un an et demi avec une fille et disons que… ça s'est mal terminé.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Elle m'a trompé.

-Oh, désolée.

-C'est rien. Et toi ?

-Moi ? Je suis ressortie avec Viktor Krum un petit moment. Quand je me suis rendue compte que j'avais grandi et qu'il n'avait pas changé, j'ai préféré partir. Et j'ai eu un petit ami qui n'en voulait qu'à mon argent. Je l'ai donc mit à la porte à la méthode Granger.

-Et c'est…

-A coup de pied dans le derrière et pas au sens figuré.

-Je vois.

Drago reporta son attention sur son dossier et Hermione à son café qui devait à présent être froid. Deux heures après leur arrivée à la clinique, on appela Hermione.

-Vous êtes bénie Miss. Vous seriez venue plus tard et votre chat ne serait plus de ce monde.

-Il va bien ?

-Il va bien, répondit le vétérinaire. Ecoutez, votre chat a reçu des coups net et précis au ventre. Peut-être des coups de poignard.

-Des… des coups de poignard, répéta-t-elle. Mais comment ça…

-Est-ce que quelqu'un vous en veut de quelque chose ?

-Non, je ne crois pas… Je… _Harrison,_ pensa-t-elle. Non, Dr je ne vois pas. Je peux aller voir mon chat ?

-Allez-y.

Hermione entra dans une petite pièce où était Pattenrond allongé dans un brancard.

-Ça va aller. De retour à la maison, je te donnerai ta pâtée préférée.

Elle continua de lui parler un peu avant de recevoir une petite liste de médicaments. Elle se tourna vers Drago qui n'arrêtait pas de la regarder.

-Quoi, fit-elle.

-Non rien.

-Je sais ce que tu dois dire, je suis une fille complètement timbrée qui parle à son chat. Mais tu vois, Panttenrond est l'homme que je n'aurai jamais.

-Je n'ai rien dit, insista Drago en sortant de la clinique.

-Merci Drago. Quand je vais raconter ça à Ginny elle ne va pas en croire ses oreilles. En tout cas merci. Je te laisse.

-Tu ne rentres pas chez-toi ?

-Non, j'ai deux petites affaires à régler à la pharmacie, répondit Hermione avec un sourire diabolique. Drago ne voulait pas rater ça.

Arrivée là-bas, tout le monde regardait la jeune écrivaine et le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Arrivée au comptoir, Hermione offrit le plus radieux et le plus hypocrite des sourires à…

-Josh, comme je suis heureuse de te voir. Voici mon ordonnance de la clinique vétérinaire. Tu dois savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Alors comme ça le chat était toujours en vie ?

-Eh, Harrison je t'ai demandé des médicaments, grouille !

Josh partie chercher ce qu'Hermione avait demandé.

-Hermione écoute, commença Josh en revenant, je veux juste qu'on ressorte une fois. J'ai fais une bêtise c'est vrai mais ce sera différent cette fois. Je suis fou de toi, j'adore ta façon d'écrire. Hermione… je t'aime.

Drago ne pu se retenir et éclata de rire. Il était pathétique. Josh le fusilla du regard.

-C'est qui lui, ton nouveau copain ?

-Eh oh, tu es mal placé pour me faire des reproches ! On ne se connaît pas tout les deux, on est sorti ensemble qu'une fois ! Une seule et unique fois et tu te permets d'agresser mon chat ! Je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu recommences, je porte plainte pour harcèlement !

Hermione prit ses paquets, s'excusa auprès des clients et rentra chez-elle.

-Déjà à l'école tu étais colérique, mais là, je n'ai pas intérêt à te chercher des noises.

-Ça c'est sûr. Oh mon Dieu, mon mur ! Il est vraiment dingue ce mec ! _Récurvité._

Le message disparût du mur.

-Je crois que tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps avec moi aujourd'hui. Tu ferais mieux de retourner à tes affaires, dit Hermione à Drago. Encore merci et à plus tard Drago.

-A plus tard Hermione.

Ils se firent la bise et rentrèrent chez eux. Drago transplana directement au ministère et alla dans le bureau de Ron.

-Eh Weasley, tu savais que le chat de Granger s'était fait agresser par le pharmacien et qu'elle a dû l'emmener voir un vétérinaire.

-Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je suis son voisin. Je l'ai aussi emmené à la clinique.

-Comment elle va ?

-Bien, mais son chat a faillit y passer.

-Qui a faillit y passer, demanda Harry qui venait d'arriver.

-Le chat de Granger a été agressé par le pharmacien. Il est taré ce type, je vous jure.

Le jour où Drago avait été promu dans les affaires étrangères, Ron avait piqué une colère noire et avait failli détruire son bureau tout entier. Harry avait essayé de le calmer mais ça n'avait pas été facile et depuis qu'Hermione leur avait raconté la mésaventure du jeune blond, ils avaient décidé de se respecter en tant que collègue. Ça se passait bien.

-La pauvre, elle est mal tombé, soupira Drago.

-Dit-moi, reprit Ron, en tant que voisin, tu ne lui cherches pas des noises à Hermione j'espère.

-J'ai changé, en quelle langue je dois te le dire ?! J'étais juste venu vous prévenir, après vous vous débrouillé avec votre _Mione_ chérie. Vous l'appelez toujours comme ça ?

Drago alla dans son bureau où les dossiers du matin l'attendaient. Il s'assit et se remit au travail. Du côté d'Hermione, son essai avançait vraiment bien. Cela faisait quelques petites heures qu'elle écrivait quand on sonna à la porte. Prudente, au lieu de prendre la casserole, elle prit sa baguette et s'arma pour ouvrir la porte. C'était Lavande.

-Tu compte m'agresser, lui sourit Lavande.

-C'est toi. Entre, fit Hermine soulagée.

-Ron m'a mit au courant. Ça va ?

-Oui un peu. Comment il sait ce qui s'est passée ? Je ne lui ai rien dit.

-C'est Malefoy qui lui a dit.

-Malefoy ? Répéta Hermione.

-Oui, à ce que j'ai compris, ils se respectent en tant que collègue, mais je te pari que dans un mois on les verra entrain de siroter du Whisky Pur Feu. Alors comme ça, il est ton voisin, enchaîna Lavande, et ça se passe bien ?

-Ouais, il dit qu'il a changé et je le crois. Il est sympa. Et toi, tu ne travailles pas ?

-Je suis patronne de mon magasin je fais ce que veux et aujourd'hui, je reste avec toi.

-C'est Ron qui te l'a demandé ?

-Oui, avoua la jeune blonde. Mais bon, on va s'amuser toutes les deux. Mais avant, tu n'aurais de la mousse au chocolat à la menthe.

-Je pense pouvoir te trouver ça. Sinon ça fait combien de semaines ?

-Huit seulement et je sens les poids. Ron n'arrête pas de toucher mon ventre ce qui commence à m'énerver et je ne te raconte pas les préparatifs du mariage avec la mère Weasley et la mère Brown…

-Lavande ! Tu parles de ta mère et de ta belle-mère.

-Quoi, c'est vrai ! Je veux faire ça comme ça, oui mais moi comme ça. C'est le mariage de mon fils ! C'est le mariage de ma fille ! Et moi alors ! On ne me demande pas mon avis. Ça m'énerve !

-Tiens ta mousse.

-Merci. Elle est meilleure que ce que Ron peu me donner.

Hermione sourit. Ensuite, il fallait s'y attendre, Lavande lui fit une séance de manucure, pédicure. Hermione ne l'aurait jamais avoué avant mais elle adorait ça, shopping, journée entre fille. Seulement, elle ne l'avouait à personne. Elle était Hermione Granger et devait, même en dehors de Poudlard garder sa réputation. Pourtant, sa chambre la trahissait et pas qu'un peu. C'était une vraie caserne d'Ali baba. Une armoire de chaussure, un tiroir de sac, des étagères de jeans, de jupes de hauts été comme hiver, une penderie de robe et autant de tailleur et une étagère de chapeau. Son armoires faisait tout un mur avec de grand miroir. Quand ses parents avaient vu ça, ils avaient halluciné, surtout qu'elle ne mettait pas le trois quart de ce qu'elle avait.

Après cette après-midi avec Lavande, Ron vint cette dernière.

-Ça va Hermione, demanda-t-il. Ta boule de poil n'a rien ?

-Ma boule de poil sera ravie de croquer ton hibou demain. Alors comme ça, tu parles avec Malefoy ?

-Moi, mais tu m'as bien regardé ? Tu as dû subir un énorme choc pour me dire ça.

-Ron arrête de toucher mon ventre ! Prévint Lavande.

-Mais…

-Aller on y va. Hermione, prends bien soin de toi surtout. A bientôt.

-Bye.

Lavande et Ron s'en allèrent. Hermione pu enfin écrire jusqu'à pas d'heure. Le lendemain, elle partit chercher Pattenrond à la clinique.

_**Fin du chapitre. **_

Verdict ? A la semaine prochaine.


	8. Allons en boite

Merci à_** MeDiNo**_ _**Luna**_ _**Lady125 goodbooks'sky **_et à_** Rebecca-Black**_ _**Ginnermina**_ et _**Cricri **_

_**Catherine Broke**_ : Oh oui ils iront boire une verre mais je ne pense pas que ce sera pour maintenant.

_**Ptitoon **_: Je ne pouvais pas tuer Pattenrond, je ne vais être cruelle dès le début de l'histoire.

_**Marjo **_: Oui on va revoir le pharmacien, mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment il se repose. Lol.

_**Lil'Ashura**_ : Josh est un vari fan psychopathe, il est prêt à tous pour Hermione, enfin je crois. On verra bien plus tard, parce que ce n'est pas fini.

_**fanfantasy07**_ : Bizarrement, je m'attendais un peu à une critique dans ce genre. Il ne faut pas oublier que cinq ans sont passés entre la mort de Voldemort et le retour de Drago. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées que ni toi ni moi ne connaissons.

_**Phoenix**_ : Elle en aura de la chance.

_**elodu92**_ : Merci. Josh est une bombe à retardement. Et Ron fera tout pour changer de point de vu envers Drago mais crois-moi c'est mal parti.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : ça tu l'a dit.

_**Chapitre 8 : Allons en boîte !**_

Nous étions déjà à la fin de la semaine. Pattenrond allait une peu mieux, mais il refusait toujours d'aller dehors et restait dans son panier avec son repas juste à côté de lui. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi son chat hérissait ses poils quand il regardait la cheminée. Elle comprit le jour où Harry débarqua par celle-ci. Elle avait oublié de condamner la cheminée. Sinon durant cette semaine, elle n'avait plus entendu parlé de Josh. Apparemment, les menaces avaient portées leurs fruits. Nous étions samedi soir et Ginny et Harry venaient de sonner chez l'écrivain qui était en peignoir.

-Hermione, tu n'es pas encore prête ! Il est 22h30, qu'est-ce que t'attends !

-C'est bon Ginny. Je vais m'habiller. J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

-Une heure oui…

-J'ai entendu Harry !

Hermione monta dans sa chambre s'habiller. Ce soir, Ginny avait décidé de faire prendre l'air à Hermione en l'emmenant en boite de nuit à la méthode sorcière qui ressemblait bien à cette des moldues.

-Hermione ! Hurla Ginny impatiente.

-J'arrive, deux minutes !

-Si elle n'existait pas, il aurait fallu l'inventer.

-Me voilà. Je suis comment ? demanda Hermione en tournant sur elle-même.

-Génial, on y va ?

Hermione mit toute les sécurité possible et inimaginable pour protéger son chat et partit en boîte en transplanant. Arrivés là-bas, il y avait au moins une cinquante mètre de fil d'attente. Merci qui ? Merci Hermione.

-Je me suis oubliée sous la douche, ça arrive à tout le monde non ? De toute façon on va entrer, ça va aller vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la boite. La piste était à eux. La musique était assourdissante et il y avait même un DJ version sorcier. Décidément, depuis qu'Hermione avait sortit son livre, _La vie des moldus, _les sorciers essayaient vraiment de s'adapter du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Sur la piste de danse, Ginny Harry et Hermione se défoulaient et relâchait la pression de la semaine. Hermione dansait avec des garçons qui venaient vers elle et s'en allaient par la suite.

-Tu as la côte Hermione, lui fit remarquer son amie.

-Ouais, pour une fois.

Elle continua de danser puis se rendit compte que les hommes qui dansaient avec elle se faisaient de plus en plus vulgaire dans leurs gestes. Elle s'accorda donc une pause pour boire une bierraubeurre au bar.

-Salut miss, je t'offre un verre ? demanda un importun.

-J'en ai déjà un merci.

-Eh bien je vais te tenir compagnie.

-Ne m'en veux pas mais, tu n'es pas mon type.

Le jeune homme reçut à ce moment une claque en pleine figure et s'éloigna d'Hermione. Ça y est, elle en avait déjà marre. Il était 0h30. _Hermione tu pousses là_, pensa-t-elle.

-Joli râteau, fit un autre jeune homme.

-Tu risque d'en avoir un toi aussi si tu ne… Drago ?

-Moi-même, dit-il en s'asseyant et en prenant un verre de whisky.

-Tu me suis ? Posa Hermione.

-Pas du tout. Je t'ai vu te défouler tout à l'heure. Ça m'a fait rire.

-Tu trouves que je danses mal, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, ça m'a juste étonné.

-Salut beauté tu…

-Ecrase, fit Hermione à un prétendant.

-Pas besoin d'être sur la défensive, dit-il en partant.

-Tu es sûre, que tu veux trouver quelqu'un ?

-Ils sont lourds à venir comme ça. Tu es venu seul ? Interrogea Hermione.

-Un collègue, du même département que moi, m'a proposé de venir pour me changer les idées, et toi ?

-C'est Harry et Ginny, qui m'ont proposé. Ils sont quelque part sur la piste. Ron et Lavande n'ont pas pu venir puisque Lavande est enceinte.

-Brown ? J'ai toujours cru que tu finirais avec Weasley.

-En fait quand tout le monde croyais qu'il était jaloux, Ron agissait juste comme un grand frère. Apparemment ça a été dur à comprendre mais il est avec Lavande et ils vont bientôt se marier.

-Excuse-moi, on ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ?

-Sans doute à Poudlard, pauvre type, répondit Hermione sans même regarder l'homme qui l'accostait.

-Ok, dit-il en partant.

Là, Drago ne pu retenir son fou rire. Mais avec la musique, on ne l'entendit pas beaucoup.

-C'est fou, trois râteaux et tu ne les regardes même pas. Peut-être que l'un des trois étaient l'homme de ta vie, fit remarquer Drago.

-Ceux qui me draguent ouvertement ne sont pas dignes de moi.

Hermione prit une autre bierraubeurre et regarda les autres danser, soudain les lumières se terminèrent pour faire place à l'heure de slow. Des couples se formèrent et commencèrent à danser.

-Tu veux danser, proposa Drago.

-Pourquoi pas.

Les deux jeunes sorciers allèrent sur la piste et commencèrent à danser sans rien dire, sans parler. A la fin du slow, la bonne vieille musique reprit.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer, le son commence à m'énerver, déclara Drago.

-Moi aussi. Attends, je vais prévenir Ginny et Harry.

Elle les trouva assit dans un coin, un verre à la main.

-Alors, ça se passe bien, demanda Ginny.

-Super, je vais renter chez moi.

-Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ?

-Pas la peine, je rentre avec Malefoy.

-Malefoy ? Il est là ?

-Oui. Je vous laisse, je vous appelle demain. Bye.

Hermione repartit en direction de Drago. Ils sortirent de la boite transplanèrent et arrivèrent dans leur rue.

-C'était super de te voir. Bon et bien à un de ces jours Drago.

-A une de ces jours.

Hermione s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son jardin et Drago commençait à partir quand…

-Drago attends !

Hermione couru vers lui et l'embrassa. Combien de temps se sont-il embrassé ? Assez de temps pour être à court d'oxygène. Après cet élan passionné, Hermione recula s'un coup.

-Je… je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

-Ce… ce n'est pas grave, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils pensant avoir loupé quelque chose.

-Bon et bien… bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi.

Hermione rentra chez-elle et se laissa glisser au sol, Pendant que Pattenrond venait vers elle.

-Tu crois que j'ai fait une bêtise? Embrasser Malefoy, je suis folle, hein ?

-Miaou.

Hermione sourit en le serrant dans ses bras. Elle monta se coucher. Le lendemain matin, la première chose que fit Hermione fut d'appeler Ginny.

-Allô ?

-Harry, c'est Hermione. Tu peux me passer Ginny.

-Je vais bien, merci de me le demander.

-Harry, s'il te plait.

-Tout de suite, Ginny pour toi !

Elle prit le combiné.

-Allô ?

-Ginny, il faut que je te raconte…. Je l'ai embrassé !

-Embrassé qui ?

-Malefoy.

-Tu as quoi !

-Je l'ai embrassé Ginny ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Peut-être un manque.

-Tu as bu hier ?

-Que de la bierraubeurre.

-Aïe, donc tu n'as pas d'excuse. Il embrasse bien ?

-Bien serait un euphémisme.

-Hermione, appelle-moi quand tu auras franchit le cap d'accord ?

-Ginny !

-Quoi ! Au moins, je serai sûre que tu t'es trouvée quelqu'un.

-Même si c'est lui ?

-Même si c'est lui. Je te laisse, il y a Harry qui est entrain de cramer le petit déjeuner.

-Salut.

Hermione raccrocha et s'affala dans son canapé. Embrasser Malefoy, elle aimerait encore le faire.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ?


	9. Ah! L adolescence!

Merci à_** Marytherese,**_ _**MeDiNo,**_: _**Nandouillettemalfoy,**_ _**Jessi,**_ _**Merope, Trouille,**_ _**Cricr,i Miss miou **_et à _**lady125**_

_**Ptitoon :**_ Je te donne juste un conseil : relis certaines de mes fic et tu verras le degrés de cruauté que je peux avoir. Ensuite, réfléchis si tu dois t'inquiéter ou pas.

_**goodbooks'sky**_ : lol. Ce n'est que le début.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : tu peux toujours essayer de la prendre le petit Malefoy. Lol.

_**drago-hermione**_ : elle va recommencer plein de fois.

_**Lil'Ashura**_ : si Drago fronce les sourcil c'est parce qu'il ne comprend pas trop ce qui lui arrive. La cheminée est déjà sensée être condamnée.

_**fanfantasy07 **_: je n'avais pas trop d'idée pour les rapprocher alors je me suis dit, autant que ce soit « brutal ».

_**Elodu92**_ : Bien sûr tout le monde voudrait embrasser Drago mais ce n'est pas donné à toutes les filles.

_**Chapitre9 : Ah, l'adolescence !**_

Le soleil était déjà couché depuis bien longtemps et Hermione avait écrit toute la journée non-stop, si bien que son repas très équilibré était une bonne glace au caramel… le pot de glace entier au caramel. Elle écrivait encore et toujours quand on sonna à la porte et elle se demanda qui cela pouvait-il bien être à cette heure-ci. Sans lâcher son pot de glace, la cuillère dans la bouche, Hermione ouvrit la porte.

-Drago ?

-Salut.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte de la façon dont elle était habillée devant lui. Un vieux jogging, un T-shirt taché et les cheveux en pagaille avec sa glace. Elle en rougit.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Je… euh… tu…n'aurai pas un… marteau ? demanda Drago en se demandant à lui-même pourquoi un marteau ?

-Un marteau ? Je… crois oui. Entre, je vais le chercher.

Hermione laissa le jeune homme entrer et partit chercher le marteau en passant par la salle de bain pour se regarder et faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour s'arranger un peu. De retour à l'entrée, elle vit Drago avec Pattenrond dans les bras.

-C'est rare de voir Pattenrond dans les bras d'un homme. La dernière fois, pauvre Ron, il a eu une bonne griffure au bras. Tiens le marteau j'espère que ce n'est pas pour m'assommer.

-Ne t'inquiètes, ce n'est pas mon idée. Merci, répondit Drago en posant Pattenrond. Il prit le marteau et resta planter devant Hermione la tête baissée.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, demanda Hermione.

-Hum ? Euh… en fait j'aurai aimé parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour.

-Oh, et bien à vrai dire, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a prit. Je pense que c'est la fille qui se croit encore une ado qui s'est jetée sur toi. Et la fatigue a accusé le coup, répondit Hermione le plus naturellement possible.

-Ah d'accord, donc c'était…

-… un grand coup de folie qui ne se reproduira plus, sois-en sûr. _Quelle cruche, tu veux que ça se reproduise, rattrape ton coup, rattrape ton coup Hermione !_

-Au moins c'est clair, marmonna Drago plus pour lui que pour elle. Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer. Le marteau c'est un faux prétexte pour venir, je n'en ai plus besoin. Salut.

Drago lui rendit le marteau et commença à partir. Hermione était totalement ailleurs. Elle devait rattraper le coup mais comment ? Son cerveau se reconnecta quand elle entendit la porte claquer. Elle l'ouvrit, tira Drago vers elle et l'embrassa de toute sa fougue.

-Je suis toujours cette adolescente.

Ni une, ni deux, « l'adolescente » prit Drago par la main et l'emmena à l'étage. Pattenrond, en bon petit matou, suivit sa maîtresse ayant l'habitude de la voir monter dans sa chambre à une certaine heure mais là, il se vit la porte claquer au nez.

-Miaou !

-Pattenrond, va dans la salle de bain !

Hermione vit l'ombre de son chat disparaître et reposa ses yeux sur Drago et l'embrassa en faisant virevolter ses vêtements. Drago fit de même et ils firent l'amour toute la nuit. Au petit matin, Hermione émergea progressivement de son sommeil sous les caresses qui se faisait dans son dos et machinalement elle dit :

-Pattenrond, laisse-moi dormir.

Et au lieu d'entendre des miaulements, Hermione entendit :

-Ce n'est pas Pattenrond.

Hermione reconnut la voix et sourit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda les yeux bleus qui était devant elle et embrassa les lèvres auxquelles elles appartenaient. Drago la serra contre lui pour ne pas rompre le baiser mais bon, un moment donner, il faut bien arrêter.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-A merveille, et toi.

-Très bien.

Ils restèrent coller l'un à l'autre un long moment. C'était comme s'ils avaient toujours attendus cet instant mais ce fut de courte durée puisque qu'Hermione se redressa et regarda Drago dans les yeux :

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, il y a plein d'autres jolies sorcières ou plutôt pourquoi toi ? C'est vrai, je n'ai pas été chanceuse en amour, je tombe toujours sur des drôles de types et là, je tombe sur toi. Qu'est-ce que ça cache. Qu'est-ce qu'on essai de me faire comprendre…

Pendant qu'Hermione faisait son long monologue, Drago se redressa également et la regarda en souriant.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-C'est toi qui me fait sourire. Hermione, arrête de réfléchir, des choses ne font pas parties de la théorie mais de la vie.

Hermione se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. C'est à ce moment là qu'on entendit des grattements à la porte avec un miaulement. Hermione se leva, se mit quelque chose et aller lui donner à manger.

-Je… je vais rentrer me préparer, il faut que j'aille travailler, en plus je suis en retard.

-Oh, et bien, vas-y je ne te retiens pas.

Hermione semblait quelque peu déçue. Elle aurait pensé que Drago allait sans doute rester avec elle toute la journée. Avant de partir il l'embrassa une dernière fois.

-On se voit plus tard, je te le garantis.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, sortit de la maison et transplana jusqu'à chez lui pour aller plus vite. Hermione, de son côté, se précipita sur le téléphone pour appeler Ginny mais il n'y avait personne. Pas étonnant, il était 9 heures et le jeune couple était parti travailler. Hermione composa donc un autre numéro.

Dans un certain cabinet, un médicomage entendit son téléphone sonner.

-Excusez-moi un instant. Allô ?

-Ginny, c'est Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, un problème ?

-Tu ne m'avait pas dit te t'appeler quand j'aurai franchit le cap ?

-ET C'EST POUR CA … et c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles en plein travail ? T'es folle !

-Mais il faut que je t'explique !

-Eh oh attends, j'ai une pause de 11 heures à 14 heures. Je passerai chez-toi.

-Ok bye.

-Salut. Excusez-moi, dit Ginny à son patient, vous savez ce que c'est, les amis, les bonnes nouvelles…

Drago venait d'arriver à son travail, il était dans son bureau entrain de regarder un dossier qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert, plongé dans ses pensées dont le personnage central était Hermione Granger. Il était entrain de se demander comment il en était arrivé là. Ce n'est pas qu'il regrettait, loin de là, mais il trouvait ça quand même étrange. On frappa à sa porte.

-Malefoy tu n'aurais pas vu Ron ? demanda Harry.

-Dans son bureau je suppose.

-Il n'y est pas

-Dans ce cas il doit être partie avec Brown.

-Ah, d'accord. Heu… Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air… bizarre.

-Je vais très bien, répondit Drago toujours en regardant son dossier. Merci de t'inquiéter.

-Ne te fais pas d'illusion.

Il était 11h30 et Ginny venait tout juste d'arriver chez Hermione.

-Coucou, tu as passé une bonne nuit, demanda Ginny.

-Très drôle, installe-toi.

-Aller raconte, je veux tout savoir.

-Eh bien, il était assez tard, j'étais entrain d'écrire quand Drago a sonné à la porte.

-Ensuite ?

-Je lui demande ce qu'il veut, et il me dit qu'il aimera avoir un marteau.

-Un marteau ?

-Oui ! Je vais donc en chercher un en passant par la salle de bain pour m'arranger un peu.

-Laisse-moi deviné, tu avais cet horrible T-shirt sur toi.

Hermione fit un petit sourire.

-Enfin bref, je redescends et là je le vois avec Pattenrond dans les bras.

-Pattenrond tu es sûre ? Il agresse tous les hommes qu'il voit ?

-Puisque je te le dis. Je lui donne le marteau et il reste devant moi. Je lui demande ce qui ne va pas et il me dit qu'il aimerait parler du baiser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Attend j'y viens. Je lui ai dit que c'était la petite adolescente en moi qui s'était jetée sur lui, que c'était un grand coup de folie et que ça ne se reproduirait plus.

-Mais tu es folle, s'exclama Ginny. Tu m'as dit qu'il embrassait bien !

-Je sais. Ensuite il m'a rendu le marteau en disant que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour venir et il est parti. J'étais totalement déconnectée, je ne comprenais plus rien, sauf que j'avais fait une erreur. Quand la porte a claqué, je l'ai fait entrer et je l'ai embrassé.

-Et ensuite ?

-Je l'ai emmené dans ma chambre et on a fait l'amour. J'avais l'impression d'être au paradis avant l'heure.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je te jure, il a vraiment de quoi se vanter.

-Quand je vais dire ça à Harry…

-Ah non ! Tu es folle ! Hurla Hermione. Tu veux qu'il le tue ou quoi ! J'y tiens !

Hermione ferma la bouche tout de suite se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle y tenait. Ginny lui fit l'un de ces plus beau sourire.

-Tu y tiens ? Tu veux qu'il soit plus qu'une aventure ?

-Ptêt.

-Pardon ?

-Peut-être.

-Peut-être ?

-Oui, tu es contente ! Oui je veux qu'il soit plus qu'une aventure. Je suis désespérée.

Ginny éclata de rire. Hermione était vraiment drôle parfois. Une demi heure avant la fin de sa pause, Ginny retourna à son cabinet. Hermione elle eut un nouvelle idée de livre. Elle en avait maintenant trois à gérer.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	10. Drôle d'hirondelle

Merci à_** fanfantasy07**_ _**Rebecca-Black**_ _**Marytherese**_ _**drago-hermione**_ : _**Elodu92**_ et à _**lady125.**_

_**MeDiNo**_ : Ce n'est pas trop mon truc de décrire les scènes de sex. Dsl.

_**Hermy :**_ oui j'en ai beaucoup abusé. _Desperate housewives_ c'est un drogue, lol.

_**Chapitre 10 : Drôle d'hirondelle.**_

Le soir Drago l'avait seulement appelé, lui racontant sa journée et lui promettant d'aller la voir le lendemain. Vous pouvez imaginé qu'Hermione fut déçue et pour consoler sa déception, elle prit un autre pot de glace qu'elle entama bien vite.

-Hermione, si tu manges de la glace à chaque fois que tu penses à lui, tu ne rentreras plus dans tes pantalons.

Au moment d'aller se coucher, Pattenrond hésita à entrer dans la chambre de peur de se voir la porte claquer au nez une nouvelle fois.

-Aller vient. Mais quand Drago sera là tu dormiras dans la salle de bain.

Durant la nuit, Hermione entendit son chat pester. Elle ouvrit les yeux et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'elle se retrouva coincé entre deux oreillers essayant de respirer.

-Alors comme ça tu es avec le blondinet, mais ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que si je ne t'ai pas, personne ne t'aura.

Hermione se voyait déjà mourir quand Pattenrond sauta sur l'individu et lui griffa la tête. Il fut déstabilisé et Hermione pu se libérer et prendre sa baguette qui était sous son oreiller.

_-Expélliarmus !_

L'hommes fut projeter à travers la fenêtre et se transforma en… hirondelle. Hermione se leva toujours ayant du mal à respirer et composa le premier numéro qui lui vint en tête.

-Allô ?

-Aide-moi…

-Hermione, c'est toi ?

-…Josh…

-Quoi ? Hermione ? Allô ?

-…

-Harry, Harry, il y a un problème avec Hermione, vite !

Dès qu'il entendit, « problème, Hermione, vite », Harry réveilla et se prépara en quatrième vitesse pour aller chez Hermione, mais elle avait tellement mit de sécurités qu'il était impossible d'entrer dans la maison.

-La fenêtre, elle est cassée, remarqua Ginny.

Harry fit apparaître une échelle et ils grimpèrent. Ils virent Hermione à terre le combiné du téléphone dans sa main.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On l'emmène à l'hôpital.

Harry la porta et ils l'emmenèrent à Ste Mangouste où on s'occupa d'elle tout de suite.

-Elle a reprit conscience. Elle pourra sortir demain après midi. Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé ?

-Non, mais on connaît quelqu'un qui pourra nous le dire, répondit Ginny.

-Bon, et bien je dois vous laisser, au revoir.

-Au revoir Docteur.

Ginny et Harry regardèrent Hermione dormir sous un masque à oxygène, puis au lieu de rentrer chez eux, ils allèrent chez Hermione. Pattenrond n'arrêtait pas de suivre Ginny en miaulant comme s'il voulait des comptes.

-Demain, je vais aller faire un petit tour à la pharmacie, je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Ginny, Hermione portera plainte j'en suis sûre.

-On ne peut pas le faire pour elle ?

-Non.

-Miaou !!

-Elle sera là demain ta maîtresse, répondit Ginny.

-On rentre ?

-D'accord.

Le lendemain, Ginny décida de fermer son cabinet et d'aller rendre une petite visite à Drago, en espérant qu'il soit encore chez-lui à neuf heures du matin.

-Weasley ? Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite matinal avant que je ne supporte ton frère et ton fiancé ?

-Je viens à propos d'Hermione.

-Que veux-tu à propos **d'Hermione** ?

-Pas de ça avec moi. Je sais que toi et elle… là n'est pas la question. Je suis venue te dire qu'elle est à l'hôpital parce qu'on a tenté de… l'étrangler cette nuit.

-Quoi ?

-Elle n'a rien, elle va sortir cette après-midi. Je voulais juste te prévenir, c'est tout.

-Tu sais qui as fait ça ?

-Oui, mais ne me demande pas qui? Je sais comment tu es contrairement à ce que tu crois. Va travailler comme si de rien n'était et tout ira bien.

-D'accord. Merci.

Drago alla à son travail et Ginny à l'hôpital où était son amie avec quelques Aurors qui lui posaient quelques questions dont Harry. Une fois que cela fut terminé, Ginny alla voir Harry.

-Alors ?

-Elle porte plainte, c'est bon.

Ginny soupira et alla voir Hermione.

-Ma petite Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

-Mieux, je veux juste sortir d'ici au plus vite.

-Cet après midi.

-Non, tout de suite. Je vais signer une décharge.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

-Mais oui, j'ai juste été étouffée, c'est tout.

-Très drôle, je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce soir.

Sur le chemin de traverse, Harry avec deux collègues Aurors entrèrent dans la fameuse pharmacie.

-Il faut faire attention, elle a dit qu'il se transformait en hirondelle.

-Ça ne sera pas difficile repérer en plein hiver.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous aimerions parler à Mr Harrison.

-Tout de suite.

Le collègue alla chercher Josh qui se mit devant le comptoir. Quand il vit Harry, il se transforma directement.

-Fermer toutes les issues !

L'ordre fut exécuté. Un Aurors stupéfixa l'hirondelle et ils purent l'emmener sans crainte.

-Merci de votre collaboration.

Ils semblerait que le temps se soit arrêter quelques instants dans la pharmacie du chemin de traverse.

OOO

_Ding dong._

-Qui ça peut bien être ?

Hermione alla ouvrir et vit une tête blonde se jeter sur elle.

-Hermione tu n'as rien ? Je me suis inquiétée.

-Ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

-Je sais mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est comme ça. Tu n'as rien ? Tu peux respirer ?

-Oui Lavande, je vais bien, dit Hermione riant. Viens, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Du thé glacée, merci.

Hermione lui donna ce qu'elle voulu. Lavande lui raconta les mésaventure des préparatifs du mariage avec les deux mères qui voulaient tout gérer à leur manière. Elle raconta qu'elle avait piqué une colère à en faire trembler les murs de sa maison.

-C'est fou ce que les dérèglements hormonaux peuvent vous faire faire. Vous me croyez si je vous dis que j'ai giflé Ron parce qu'il a dit que mon ventre commençait à se voir.

-C'est vrai ? Mais on ne voit rien, dit Ginny.

-Pourtant c'est la vérité. Je m'en suis voulu après. C'est dingue ! Neuf semaines et je le gifle, au neuvièmes mois, je lui donne un coup de poing. Hermione tu as encore du thé glacé ?

-Tu viens de finir la bouteille.

-Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Bon, je vais rentrer annonça Ginny.

-Moi aussi. Bye Hermione.

-Bye.

Ginny ouvrit la porte pour partir quand elle tomba sur Malefoy qui s'apprêtait à sonner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda Lavande.

-C'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant…

Ginny lui chuchota quelque chose qui la fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-C'est mieux que le pharmacien. On vous laisse.

Les deux filles partirent et Drago entra et embrassa Hermione.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

-Ben oui. C'est un crime.

-Non au contraire.

Ils allaient reprendre leur baiser mais Pattenrond se jeta bien vite sur Hermione pour se séparer.

-En voilà un qui est jaloux.

-Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses mon vieux, parce que ta maîtresse, je ne compte pas la lâcher.

Pattenrond regarda Drago en ronronnant et alla dans son panier en tournant le dos à sa maîtresse ce qui la fit bien rire.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A la semaine prochaine.


	11. Visite chez les parents

Merci à_** lady125 **_et à_**Ptitoon**_.

_**Catherine Broke **_: la découverte ne sera pas pour maintenant.

_**Lil'Ashura**_ : Drago n'emménage pas, Pattenrond est un jaloux refoulé et je pense qu'avec Josh ce sera définitivement fini.

_**Marytherese**_ : Josh est en prison mais c'est loin d'être la fin de la fic, crois-moi.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : c'est une chat exceptionel. Lol.

_**Dream on**_: merci, beaucoup. En ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographe, j'en suis désolée. Je fais un effort considérable pour me relire mais il en reste toujours.

_**Chapitre 11 : Visite chez les parents.**_

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla non à côté de Drago, mais à côté de Pattenrond et d'une lettre.

_Hermione,_

_Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller parce qu'il est très tôt. Je suis parti travailler et je te propose de venir à la maison ce soir. Répond-moi par hibou au ministère._

_Je t'embrasse, Drago._

Evidement qu'elle allait venir à la maison ce soir. Elle n'allait certainement pas refuser. En allant au salon pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, Hermione vit plusieurs hiboux cogner à sa fenêtre. Il y a avait les hiboux de sa maison d'édition, un hibou qui lui apportait la gazette et un hibou qui provenait du ministère avec une autre lettre.

_Miss Granger,_

_Le tribunal de la magie vous informe que le procès de Mr Harrison Josh aura lieu ce Lundi à 10h. Soyez présente à l'heure convenue._

_Le Ministère de la magie._

Ça c'était une bonne nouvelle pour commencer la journée. En plus des lettres qui arrivaient, le téléphone sonna. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler dès le matin.

-Allô ?

-Ma chérie, c'est ta pauvre mère qui s'inquiète. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas appelé ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas seule au moins ? Et le procès se passe quand ?

Mrs Granger, la mère d'Hermione vivant chez les moldus et étant une moldue, recevait tous les matins la Gazette des sorciers et quand elle avait lu la Une, elle avait couru appeler sa petite fille.

-Je vais bien maman, je ne suis pas vraiment seule et le procès est Lundi prochain.

-Comment ça tu n'es pas vraiment seule ?

-Bonjour papa. Je vous expliquerai ça le moment venu.

-Tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux. Aujourd'hui par exemple.

-C'est d'accord à tout à l'heure.

Cela faisait quatre ans qu'Hermione ne vivait plus chez ses parents mais à chaque fois qu'elle raccrochait le combiné après une conversation avec eux, elle avait l'impression de n'être jamais partie et pourtant ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle ne les avait pas vu. Avant de s'en aller, elle n'oublia pas de rédiger une lettre pour répondre à Drago. Elle prit le hibou qu'elle s'était récemment achetée et lui donna la lettre pour qu'il la donne à Drago. Hermione attendit qu'il revienne pour transplaner chez ses parents.

-Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien maman, très bien.

-C'est ma petite puce ? Alors on ne dit pas bonjour à son vieux père ?

-Arrête papa, tu n'es pas vieux. Papa, pose moi à terre !

-Tu es sûre que tu manges bien ? Tu m'as l'air plus légère à chaque fois que je te porte.

-Oui papa je mange bien.

-Henry pose-la veux-tu.

Il obéit et Hermione pu enfin poser son manteau et son sac.

-Alors, tu es sur un autre livre ?

-Trois pour être exact. Mais j'arrive à gérer.

-Tu peux nous dire un peu de quoi ça parle ? demanda sa mère.

-Je peux juste dire qu'il y en a un sur le self-control. Après la colère que j'ai eu la dernière fois.

-Ah oui, quand tu as menacé cet homme en public.

-Oui.

Durant la matinée son père s'en alla de la maison laissant la fille et la mère seule.

-Alors dit-moi, tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied ?

-Eh bien, c'est tout récent. Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire.

-Ça date de quand ?

-Quatre jours donc tu vois… Mais je me sens bien avec lui et il est très gentil.

-Je te crois ma chérie.

Quand son père revint, ses parents lui racontèrent comment la vie se passait sans elle, lui disant à chaque phrase « tu nous manques beaucoup » sans oublier de dire « nous sommes fiers de toi ».

-Puisque vous êtes fiers de moi, est-ce que tu as toujours la petite folie que tu t'es offerte papa ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je peux aller au circuit avec ?

-Hermione non.

-Mais maman, j'ai appris à conduire avec et que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive, Je peux toujours transplaner de la voiture avant l'accident.

-Ne parle pas de malheur, s'il te plait.

-Alors je peux ?

-Tu peux.

Hermione prit les clés de la voiture de sport de son père et alla au circuit avec. Elle adorait cette voiture et sa boite de vitesse. Quand elle accélérait, Hermione avait l'impression d'être libre et de pouvoir faire tous ce qu'elle voulait. Elle retourna chez ses parents deux heures plus tard et y resta jusqu'au couché du soleil. Ensuite direction, 12 Summer Street.

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais arriver.

-J'étais chez mes parents aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'ils aimeraient bien que je retourne chez eux.

Hermione entra et embrassa Drago. Elle déposa ses affaires et en profita pour faire un peu pour faire le tour de la maison. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de visiter et surtout elle ne se sentait pas du tout en confiance avec lui. Drago avait une très jolie maison, et un très beau jardin.

-Tu as la main verte ? Tu as très beau jardin.

-Merci. Ça me permet de passer le temps. Tu viens ?

Ils dînèrent tout discutant de leur journée à tout les deux.

-Les voitures moldus sont beaucoup plus sophistiquées que les voitures sorcières, tu sais et franchement, je trouve que ça ne sert à rien d'avoir une voiture quand on sait tansplaner.

-C'est tu as raison, mais depuis ton second livres, les sorciers veulent copier certain truc moldu en gardant les traditions magiques.

-Je trouve ça complètement idiot, ce n'était pas mon objectif.

Après leur dîner, Hermione était tout les deux assis dans un fauteuil entrain de s'embrasser.

-Tu sais, il me semble avoir oublier de visiter une pièce de ta maison.

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

-Ta chambre.

Hermione regarda Drago avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

-Alors tu me la montres ?

-Et si tu manques d'oxygène ?

-T'en fait pas pour ça.

Hermione l'embrassa à nouveau en défaisant sa chemise. Drago la porta jusqu'à la fameuse chambre.

Au petite matin, Hermione se réveilla et eu pour vu de matin, les yeux de Drago, sa première réaction fut de se cacher sous la couverture.

-Tu te caches de moi ?

-Je m'amuse.

-Tu sais, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui donc je peux rester toute la journée avec toi.

-Toute ?

-Toute.

-Hum… intéressant…

Hermione embrassa Drago à nouveau et remit la couverture sur eux.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Verdict ? Je dois avouer qu'i lest un peu court ce chapitre par rapport aux autres. A la semaine prochaine.


	12. Le procès

Merci à_** Dream On,**_ _**Marjo**_, _**goodbooks'sky**_, _**elodu92, MeDiNo,**_ et à_** lady125**_ pour leur review.

_**fanfantasy07**_ : Ce chapitre montre mes moments ou mon manque d'inspiration est très flagrant. J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : Moi aussi j'aimerai bien être à sa place.

_**Lil'Ashura :**_ je ne pense pas que ce sera possible, lol.

_**Marytherese**_ : Tu y auras droit.

_**Catherine Broke**_ : C'est une Hermione très différente des livres.

_**Chapitre 12 : Le procès.**_

Le lundi arriva bien vite. C'était le jour du procès de Josh Harrison et Hermione dormait comme une marmotte et fut assez ronchon quand Drago la réveilla.

-Hermione, il faut que tu te lèves.

-Pas envie.

-Hermione, tu dois être au tribunal à 10 heures.

-Fais-moi un bisou.

Drago soupira et embrassa Hermione. Il pensait que cela allait bien la réveiller mais elle se recoucha.

-Ah non Hermione, tu dois te lever !

-Drago lâche-moi !

-Non !

Drago porta Hermione jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-Allez, douche-toi, le petit-déjeuner est prêt, Pattenboule à manger et…

-Pattenrond !

-Oui, si tu veux et dépêche-toi tu ne dois pas être en retard.

Hermione bouda et claqua la porte au nez de Drago. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle l'ignora et commença à prendre son petit déjeuner.

-Tu as fini de bouder comme une petite fille ? Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'aller au tribunal, mais on a vécu bien pire.

-C'est pas pour ça que je boude.

-Et c'est pourquoi ?

-Surtout à cause de qui, et c'est à cause de toi. Tu m'empêches de dormir, alors évidemment, le matin je suis ronchon.

-Et comment je t'empêche de dormir ?

-Ta peau est tellement douce que ça me donne des frissons et ça m'empêche de dormir.

Drago arqua les sourcils en regardant Hermione.

-Ma peau est douce ?

-Je l'adore, dit-elle en souriant. J'aime aussi t'embrasser.

-C'est ta façon de me demander un baiser ?

-Oui.

Drago sourit et alla l'embrasser langoureusement. Hermione regarda ensuite l'horloge, elle n'était pas en avance.

-Il faut que j'y aille, à ce soir.

-Eh attends-moi, on transplane ensemble !

Drago agita sa baguette pour que la vaisselle se fasse et se range elle-même et transplana juste après Hermione. Celle-ci tomba sur Harry qui emmena son amie devant les portes du tribunal. Ils tombèrent aussi sur Josh accompagné de plusieurs Aurors.

-Salut ma beauté tu dors bien maintenant ?

-Ne lui réponds pas, Hermione.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention Harry.

Ceux qui furent conviés entrèrent dans le tribunal et restèrent debout à l'arrivée du ministère.

-Affaire 425 347 : Josh Harrison accusé de tentative d'homicide à la moldu sur Hermione Granger. Que plaidez-vous Mr Harrison ?

-Non coupable.

Hermione le regarda bouche bée. Non coupable ? Il avait tenté de l'étouffer tout de même. Le procès pu commencer. Hermione et Josh subirent un interrogatoire sous le Véritasérum, ce qui était bien sûr obligé et donc certaines de leurs réponses données était similaires et n'étaient donc que pure vérité.

-Mr Harrison, pourquoi avoir tenter de tuer Miss Granger ?

-Parce qu'elle a repoussé mes avances et qu'elle était avec ce blondinet qu,i je vous l'assure, n'est pas aussi beau que moi. Si je ne l'ai pas personne ne peut l'avoir. Elle est à moi, à moi A MOI !

-Donc sous le Véritasérum, vous avouez avoir voulu la tuer ?

-Oh mais je veux toujours la tuer…

Là on ne pouvait pas être plus claire. En fin d'après-midi, le verdict tomba sur le sort de Josh Harrison.

-Mr Josh Harrison est condamné à 20 ans de prison. Emmenez-le à Azkaban, dit le Ministre d'un geste de la main.

-Non, non ! Je suis innocent, je suis innocent ! C'est elle que vous devez enfermer, pas moi ! Elle m'a ensorcelé ! Hermione, je te retrouverais. Je t'aime ! Je…

-_Stupéfix_, s'écria un Aurors.

En sortant du tribunal, Hermione couru dans les bras d'Harry.

-Alors ? Ça va ?

-Il est dingue. Il est…, je me dis que j'ai de la chance de dormir avec ma baguette sous l'oreiller.

-Il a prit pour combien ?

-Vingt ans.

-C'est normal. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, rentre chez-toi et repose-toi.

-Une autre façon de me dire d'arrêter d'écrire ?

-Oui. Salut.

Harry transplana. Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie du ministère et tomba sur Ron.

-Hermione, alors comment ça s'est passé ?

-Bien, il en a prit pour vingt ans.

-Seulement ? Je trouve qu'il aurait dû en prendre pour perpétuité pour t'avoir fait ça.

-Heureusement pour lui que ce n'est pas toi le ministre, alors.

-Oui, heureusement.

-Je vais rentrer chez-moi, à plus tard Ron.

-A plus tard.

Une fois chez-elle, Hermione se remit à l'écriture. Depuis qu'elle était avec Drago, elle n'en avait plus vraiment le temps. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle n'allait pas en avoir le temps puisqu'on sonna à sa porte.

-Lavande mais qu'est-ce que fais-tu là ?

-Je suis venue fêter la bonne nouvelle avec toi puisque tout le monde travaille.

-Mais toi aussi tu travailles.

-Chut… alors avec Malefoy comment ça se passe ?

Hermione éclata de rire. Lavande et ses commérages. On ne peut vraiment pas y échapper. Elle resta avec elle quelques heures avec de rentrer chez-elle.

-Lavande, dit à Ron que tout va bien, et que je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou.

-J'arrête pas de lui dire, mais tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui vienne, parce que je peux te jurer que mon beau futur mari serait capable de dormir devant la porte de chez-toi pour que tu sois en sécurité. Allez, à bientôt. Eh… salut beau gosse !

-Lavande, rentre chez-toi.

-Tout de suite.

Lavande transplana après avoir vu Drago.

-Weasley tombe sur de drôle de phénomène.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par Pattenrond qui marchait sur son dos. Elle en conclut que Drago était donc parti. Elle ouvrit les yeux et trouva son chat devant sa tête.

-Ça va toi? Je t'ai manqué, hein ? Mais tu sais Drago est là et je sais que tu l'aimes bien.

Pattenrond se mit à ronronner. Hermione se leva pour commencer sa journée. Quand elle prit la gazette dans la cuisine, elle vit la photo de Josh qui était très en colère derrière les barreaux. Hermione en rit maintenant que c'était fini. Durant la journée elle en profita pour aller faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse où, comme depuis quelque temps, les gens n'arrêtait pas de la regarder. Un moment, elle alla sur une terrasse et une séance de dédicace improvisée commença.

-Miss Granger, quand est-ce que vous allez sortir votre prochain livre, demanda un fan.

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Ah, tant pis. En tout cas j'ai hâte de le lire même si je n'en connais pas le sujet. Vous avez un don.

-Merci, c'est vraiment gentil.

-Je le pense, au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Comme quoi, il y avait quand même des fans qui étaient sympathiques. Ensuite elle décida d'arrêter la dédicace et de rentrer chez-elle. Hermione ne pouvait pas faire une promenade tranquille. Heureusement que le septième art n'existait pas dans le monde des sorcier parce que là, elle aurait eu des fans jusque dans ses toilettes. Hermione éclata de rire en pensant à ça. Dans fans dans les toilettes, n'importe quoi.

-Alors bonne journée, demanda-t-elle à Drago qui venait d'arriver.

-Je suis épuisé.

Hermione s'empressa de lui faire un massage. Drago se détendit un peu.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Beaucoup mieux, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Hermione avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Elle adorait ses baisers. Alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux occupé à leurs petites affaires, un petit opportun arriva. Drago qui était sur le ventre sentit Pattenrond monter sur son dos et faire une petite promenade avant de se coucher. Drago regarda Hermione dans comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Eh bien, il fait tout pour que tu arrêtes de m'embrasser et là il fait semblant de dormir. En fait il t'aime bien parce qu'avant, à chaque fois que les autres entraient dans la maison, Pattenrond sautait sur eux comme une dégénéré.

-J'ai de la chance alors ?

-Oui, mais il va aller dans la salle de bain. Aller viens-là toi.

Pattenrond protesta et essaya de se défiler des bras d'Hermione qui le serrait très fort dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans une autre pièce.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Verdict ? En avouant moi-même ne pas être très fière de ce chapitre.

A la semaine prochaine.


	13. Le dîner

_**elodu92**_ : Pour un tentative de meurtre c'est entre 10 et 20 ans, d'après ce que je sais. Mais bon ; je ne suis pas une experte. LOL. Merci pour ta review.

_**Lil'Ashura**_ : De tes trois questions, une peut avoir sa réponse parmi la suite. Merci pour ta review.

_**Audrey **_: merci. Ron exagère toujours les choses.

_**MeDiNo**_ : Crois-moi je pense que c'est l'un des pire. Il faut bien une faille dans le système.

_**CutieSunshine **_: Hermione est assez différente des livres. Je m'en inspire bien sûr mais en même temps bien sûrdes choses changent en cinq ans…

_**Marjo**_ : Un chapitre où on sait ce que Hermione et Drago pensent, j'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux ça ?

_**Catherine Broke**_ : Tu es la seule à être d'accord avec moi. Ça me rassure. Lol. C'est la faille dans le système, comme je l'ai déjà dit.

Merci à_** Dream on**_, _**fanfantasy07 (**_tu verras bien), _**MoonlightAngel132, **__**Tinkerbell Snape**_, et à _**lady125 **_ainsi qu'à_** Rebecca-Black **_(ça existe).

_**Chapitre13 : Le dîner.**_

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Drago et Hermione étaient ensemble. Ils allaient l'un chez l'autre et ne restaient jamais seuls le soir. En ce moment, ils étaient tous les deux chez Drago assit sur le canapé discutant un peu avant d'aller se coucher.

-Drago écoute, je voulais pas te le dire avant mais demain j'ai invité mes amis dîner.

-Ah, donc on ne pourra pas se voir.

-Ben justement si, j'ai l'intention de leur dire, en ta présence, qu'on sort ensemble. Tu sais je n'aimes pas leur mentir sur ma vie amoureuse.

-Tu parles de Potter et Weasley là ?

-Oui. Avec eux, dans ces choses là, c'est reculé pour mieux sauter. Quand je suis sortie avec Viktor je ne le leur ai dit qu'au bout de deux semaines et crois-moi, ils me l'on reproché pendant une semaine. Alors là, avec toi ça fait un mois et plus le temps passe et plus je me sens mal.

-Tu as besoin d'un dîner pour ça ?

-Je pense que la nouvelle passera un peu mieux entre le « passe-moi le sel » et une rasade de whisky. Enfin j'espère. Tu seras là ?

-J'ai le choix ?

-Non.

-Bon ben, je serai là.

-Merci d'être compréhensif.

Dès le lendemain matin, Hermione décida de ne pas perdre de temps et de tout préparer pour le dîner fatidique. Elle avait été toute la journée derrière les fourneaux et maudissait toutes les personnes qui l'appelaient, et elle en reçut des appels. Ginny, pour savoir si elle devait emmener quelque chose, Lavande qui avait oublié l'heure du dîner et sa mère pour savoir si tout allaient bien. En fin d'après-midi, Drago arriva.

-Tu es déjà là, dit-elle. Super tu vas pouvoir mettre la table.

Quand Drago entra dans la cuisine, il fit stupéfait de voir tous les plats qui étaient sur la table de la cuisine.

-Rassure-moi, on ne sera que six.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'on sera tout un régiment, vu tout ce que tu as fait et tout ce que tu fais.

-Oh, tu sais, il faut vraiment que la nouvelle passe bien alors j'ai décidé de jouer stratégique. Pour Ron ça ne va pas être compliqué mais avec Harry, je ne sais pas comment faire, et ça, ça me fait peur. Eh ! Je ne t'ai pas dit de regarder ce qu'il y avait, va mettre la table s'il te plait.

Hermione mit les assiettes dans les bras de Drago pour qu'il aille les installer. Quand elle eut fini de faire son repas, Hermione inspecta la façon dont Drago avait mit la table et alla se préparer, ce qui serait sans doute la chose la plus dure de la journée. Quand Drago arriva dans la chambre, il eut l'impression d'être ailleurs.

-Euh… Hermione ? On est où là ?

-Ben dans ma chambre Drago.

-Ah bon ? Et c'est normal s'il y a autant de… chaussures, de sacs et de vêtements ?

-Drago, ça fait un mois qu'on sort ensemble et tu n'as toujours pas remarqué que j'avais une garde de robe extravagante ?

-Non, dit-il complètement abasourdit par ce qu'il voyait. Mais… mais comment as-tu pu… je veux dire… ce n'est pas banal d'avoir une garde de robe aussi…

-Gigantesque ?

-Oui, je ne trouvais pas le mot.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas une victime de la mode ou une de ces filles superficielles...

-Encore heureux.

-Mais selon Ginny, je serais victime de la fièvre acheteuse dû à un manque affectif, mais si tu veux tout savoir je n'ai pas mit plus de la moitié de tout ce que tu vois. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas comme les anciennes pimbêches de l'école. Mais de toute façon, je n'y crois pas à sa théorie de la fièvre acheteuse. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas de manque affectif, j'ai des amis, mes parents m'aiment et je t'ai toi maintenant.

-Justement, c'est peut-être ce manque affectif-là. Tu n'as pas eu de vie amoureuse depuis quelque temps avant moi, mais depuis… ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas acheté de vêtements ?

Hermione réfléchit et se rendit compte que depuis plus d'un mois elle n'avait pas renouvelé sa garde robe. Après tout Ginny avait peut-être eu raison.

Bien plus tard, les premiers invités arrivèrent, c'était Harry et Ginny.

-Eh ! Salut toi, ça va depuis ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

-Super, entrez, entrez. Et vous ?

-Très bien on… Malefoy ?

-Potter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Hermione ne répondit pas trop occupé à parler avec Ginny et surtout elle attandait que Ron et Lavande arrivent pour dire à Harry ce que Drago faisait ici. Justement, le dernier couple venait juste de sonner à la porte.

-Ah, il ne manquait plus que vous. Entrez. Ça va Lavande ?

-Super bien. Depuis quelque temps je me sens toute légère, si tu savais. Oh Drago Malefoy.

-Qui ça ?

Ron se retourna et vit Malefoy devant lui.

-Qu'il soit ton voisin ok, mais là tu pousses Hermione, je le vois tout les jours au boulot.

-T'en fait pas Weasley, ça ne me fait pas vraiment plaisir de te voir non plus.

-Tu n'as qu'à partir personne ne te retient.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends Ron ?! Il est l'invité d'Hermione, pas le tient ! Tu n'as pas à lui dire ce qu'il doit faire !

-Lavande…

-Quoi Lavande ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. C'est vrai que j'ai raison Ginny ?

-Tout à fait.

Les deux filles regardèrent Hermione qui eut une soudaine envie de se cacher. Au moment de l'apéro contrairement à ce qu'Hermione aurait pu penser l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment tendue entre les adultes. Pourtant Harry, n'arrêtait pas de regarder Drago d'une façon très suspicieuse ce qui le gênait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?

-Rien, rien…

Ensuite Harry porta son regard vers Hermione que ne le remarqua pas tout de suite.

-Alors, les préparatifs du mariage, ça avance ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, j'ai essayé une robe de mariée qui s'adapte à la morphologie des femmes enceintes, parce que c'est sûr, d'ici trois mois, j'aurai prit du ventre.

-Et fini les gifles données à Ron ?

-Oui fini. Ma joue en a souffert.

-Harry ça va ? Lui demanda Ginny.

-Oui, oui.

Cette fois-ce Hermione avait remarqué le regard d'Harry. Ce qui était bizarre, c'est qu'ils semblaient communiquer rien qu'avec leur regard. Harry se tourna à présent vers Drago et pose une question.

-Alors Malefoy, toujours pas de copine en vu depuis ton retour ?

Hermione regarda subitement son verre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Ce n'était pas du tout prévu, ils n'étaient mêmes pas encore à table !

-Bien sûr que oui.

-Et on la connaît ?

Catastrophe ! Harry connaissait bien la réponse. Il avait tout de suite deviné en voyant Malefoy chez Hermione. Celle-ci releva la tête et dit timidement.

-C'est moi… sa copine. Je sors avec Drago.

Un ange passa très lentement, mais alors très très lentement.

-Attends, Hermione, c'est une blague ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes, lui demanda Ron.

-Euh… à table ! dit-elle en se levant.

Ron s'emporta subitement contre Drago pendant qu'Hermione allait dans la cuisine.

-Hermione ça semble délicieux ce que tu as fait, complimenta Ginny en essayant de couvrir la voix de Ron et celle de Drago.

-Merci Ginny. A table ! Cria-t-elle alors que les garçons n'entendaient pas.

Au même moment, Harry, qui regardait la conversation des filles et celle peu élogieuse de Ron et Drago éclata de rire sur le canapé.

-Depuis quand ?! Hurla le rouquin.

-Ça fait un mois.

-Un mois ?! Un mois que tu nous caches une chose pareille Hermione ! Mais tu veux me tuer ! Déjà que je n'étais pas pour avec Krum mais lui ?! Ah… ça y est… ça vient… c'est mon heure…je vois la lumière blanche… je meurs. Tu nous auras vraiment tout fait Hermione, tout.

-Oh Ron arrête tes ânerie tu veux ! Je suis assez responsable pour savoir ce que je fais, non ? Je l'ai toujours été.

-On la ramène moins Weasley !

-Oh toi la ferme ! Hermione je te signale que tu es sortie il y a un mois de cela avec un psychopathe qui a faillit te tuer ! Ce n'est pas de la responsabilité, c'est de l'insouciance ! Hermione je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux ! Oh Harry arrête de rire, je t'en pris !

-Oui, tout ça c'est ta faute !

-Eh ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi. Assumer ce que vous faîtes !

-J'avais tout prévu pour que la nouvelle passe bien et tu poses cette question comme si de rien était !

-Bon et si on passait à table !

-Lavande, tu ne vois pas que j'enseigne la vie à Hermione !

-Excuse-moi mon-très-cher-futur-époux-qui-risque-de-s'en-prendre-une-d'ici-une-minute, mais je suis enceinte et je mange pour deux. Donc, nous allons passer à table et vous allez tout de suite baisser d'un ton parce que sinon c'est moi qui vais le hausser et quand je m'y mets, les murs en tremblent !

Ils n'avaient donc pas le choix, il fallait dîner. Dîner fut par contre assez tendu même si Ginny et Lavande essayait de faire la conversation, mais le trio d'or était quelque peu brisé pour la soirée. A la fin de la soirée, les deux couples rentrèrent chez eux. Hermione ferma la porte et soupira de ce fiasco. C'était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé à un défaut près, Harry ne lui en voulait pas particulièrement et Ron avait eut assez de colère pour deux.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit Drago.

-C'est pas grave. De toute façon, il va bien falloir qu'ils s'y fassent, je ne leur donne pas le choix. La prochaine fois que je ferais un truc pareil, je n'aurai pas le choix, il faudra que je mette Harry dans la confidence.

-Ou alors tu ne leur caches plus rien, ça nous évitera ce genre de soirée.

-Je pense que tu as raison.

Hermione alla dans les bras de Drago qui l'embrassa.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A la semaine prochaine.


	14. Petite évolution

Merci à_** fanfantasy07, Rebecca-Black**_, _**Marjo**_, _**NiniWeasle ,lady125**_ ,_** MeDiNo**_,et à _**Lil'Ashura**_ ainsi que _**elodu92**_ .

_**Catherine Broke**_ : En fait Harry rit en regardant les filles discuter pour essayer de faire comme se rien n'était et en regardant Ron et Drago se crêper le chignon.

_**Dream On**_ : ce sont des amis, ils vont bien sûr se réconcilier.

_**MoonlightAngel132 **_: Ron va bien sûr lui pardonner, de toute façon il n'aura pas le choix.

_**Chapitre 14 : Petite évolution.**_

Les semaines passaient et Drago et Hermione était toujours ensemble alors que Ron et Harry avaient du mal à s'y faire. Surtout Ron, vu la réaction d'Harry, on n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais les pics entre Drago et Ron revenaient de plus belles. Il y avait même eu un jour où ils en étaient presque venus aux mains, Harry était venu juste à temps pour les séparer.

-Eh, oh, c'est fini oui ?!

-C'est lui qui a commencé, dirent les deux jeunes hommes ;

-Quoi ? Non mais vous vous entendez ? De vrais gamins ! Ecoutez, on a un point commun tout les trois et c'est Hermione. On aime tout les trois Hermione… à notre façon, s'empressa dire Harry vu le regard que lui lançait Drago. Vous devriez arrêter de vous bagarrer.

-Harry comment tu fais pour rester calme ?

-Je te signal que j'étais écroulé de rire. Bon retournez à vos départements et si j'entends que vous vous êtes encore bagarré, je vous assomme et vous donne à vos moitiés pour qu'elles vous pulvérisent par la suite en sachant que tu auras un bonus de ta sœur Ron. C'est clair ?! Aller, dégagez de ma vue !

Drago et Ron se regardèrent et prirent des chemins opposés. Harry resta au milieu de couloirs.

-Je ne suis qu'un Auror ordinaire, mes amis sont très matures, je ne suis qu'un Aurors ordinaire, mes amis sont très matures je ne…

Le soir venu, Drago arriva chez Hermione et celle-ci remarque tout de suite la lèvre fendue et l'œil au beurre noir de Drago.

-Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-Rien.

Hermione le laissa entrer et alla prendre des antiseptiques.

-Qui t'as fait ça ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Drago… dis-moi.

-Tu ne me croirais pas.

-Pourquoi ? Drago, je voudrais bien savoir qui s'en ai prit à toi pour que tu n'aies pas utilisé la magie pour lui régler son compte.

-Bon, tu restes calme, tu ne t'énerves pas parce que ça ne servira à rien. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Je me suis juste battu avec Weasley…

-Quoi ?!

-…mais il n'y pas de quoi fouetté un chat.

-Le… le… le salaud !

-Hermione… Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais l'appeler.

-A cet heure-ci ?

-Non mais tu as vu dans quel état il t'a mit ? Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau, tu as sûrement dû lui casser une jambe… tant mieux.

Drago roula les yeux. Tout compte fait il aura dû directement rentrer chez lui. Hermione composa le numéro.

-Allô ?

-Lavande, passe-moi ton mari !

-Ah, c'est toi. Je savais bien sur tu allais appeler, je te le passe. Ron, c'est pour toi au téléphone !

-Qui est-ce ?

-Je ne sais pas, on a demandé Ron Weaslay, répondit Lavande.

Hermione rit intérieurement. Elle savait que si Lavande disait que c'était elle, Ron n'aurait pas prit le combiné. Il avait assez peur d'elle comme ça.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir Mr Weasley.

-Her… Hermione c'est toi ?

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ?! C'est la meilleure, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de faire ça à Drago, hein ?

-Lavande pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

-Tu l'as bien cherché mon chéri.

-Il est parti se plaindre à ce que je vois. Je te signale Hermione qu'il m'a cassé le nez !

-Mon pauvre chou, j'ai hâte que tu ailles voir ta soeur pour qu'elle te soigne ça ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit ?

-Je ne peux pas le voir en peinture, et je crois qu'aux dernières nouvelles c'est réciproque !

-Mais Ron tu ne vas quand même pas agresser tout les hommes avec qui je sors ! Pattenrond s'en sort très bien tout seul ! D'ailleurs tu ne l'as même pas fait au pharmacien. Tu te venges sur Drago c'est ça ?!

-Tiens tu as raison, je ne me suis pas défoulé sur le psychopathe. Demain je vais à Azkaban.

-Ron ! Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne suis plus une gamine et que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième père, mon père me protège assez comme ça. J'ai seulement besoin d'un ami qui soit d'accord avec mes choix. Ron, tu pourras lui faire toutes les misères du monde, Drago n'est pas Viktor, il restera avec moi et je resterai avec lui parce que je l'aime. Ron ? Ron ? Allô ?

-Hermione, c'est Lavande, je ne sais pas ce que tu as dis à mon mari, mais il est comme _Stupéfixé_. Je te laisse il faut que je le réveille.

Lavande raccrocha de combiné.

-Ron, Ron mon chéri ça va ?

-Elle a dit qu'elle l'aime Lavande. Ça va durer des années entre eux, c'est fichu. Elle a toujours dit, « je l'aime bien » ou « je l'apprécie » mais jamais « je l'aime » tout court. Ça veut dire que je ne pourrais plus jamais lui donner un coup poing.

-Oui, je sais ça va être dure mais il faut que tu te mettes en tête qu'Hermione peut se débrouiller toute seule et protéger deux femmes, la tienne et ta meilleure amie, c'est protéger une femme de trop. Tu me promets de la laisser tranquille ?

-Je vais essayer.

-Ça c'est mon futur mari, dit Lavande en embrassant Ron.

Hermione venait de raccrocher le téléphone et avait les yeux fixer sur lui. Drago alla mettre ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Alors comme ça tu m'aimes ?

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai jamais dit que…

-Oh si tu l'as dit, dans un accès de colère certes, mais tu l'as dit.

-Oh, bon. Bien tiens alors, lui dit-elle en lui mettant un sac de glaçon sur l'œil un peu trop violemment.

-Eh, ça fait mal !

-Tu sauras Drago qu'on ne s'en prend pas à mes amis comme ça, tu es aussi immature que Ron. Heureusement qu'Harry n'est pas comme vous.

-Où tu vas ?

-Me coucher je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit. Et oui je t'aime !

Hermione monta dans sa chambre suivit de Pattenrond. Drago se mit à rire en se disant qui lui aussi aimait vraiment cette fille. Plus tard dans la soirée, Drago s'aventura dans à l'étage.

-Suis-je banni de la chambre ?

-Ta place est prise. Il fallait venir avant.

-Et qui est cet intrus ?

On put entendre le miaulement de Pattenrond.

-Ah d'accord.

-Aller vient, mais je ne vire pas Pattenrond.

-Du moment que je puisse dormir.

Drago alla se coucher à côté d'Hermione, que dis-je à côté de Pattenrond puisque celui-ci n'avait tout bonnement pas l'intention de bouger de sa place.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla aux aurores mais ne pu se lever puisque Hermione était presque affalée sur lui. Durant la nuit, ne pouvant pas dormir entre deux corps chauds, Pattenrond avait décidé de se mettre dans un coin de la chambre.

-Reste avec moi aujourd'hui, dit Hermione à moitié endormit.

-J'aimerai, mais il faut bien que je travaille.

-Je sais, mais en fait, je n'ai pas trop envi de te retrouver à Ste Mangouste aujourd'hui.

-Tu sais, si je suis à Ste Mangouste c'est parque j'y aurais emmené Weaslay.

-C'est sensé me rassuré ?

-Non, pas vraiment, mais je te promets que je ne lui ferai rien. Je ne lui adresserai pas la parole de la journée si tu veux tout savoir.

Drago embrassa le front de Hermione et sortit du lit. Hermione tapa sur le matelas et Pattenrond apparu tout de suite. Il alla se mettre près de sa maîtresse et ronronna.

-Je suis désolée pour cette nuit. Ça ne se reproduira plus je te le promet. Si tu es avec moi, Drago ira sur le canapé.

Pattenrond ronronna de plus belle. Quand Drago revint, il arqua les sourcils en regardant le chat qui avait déjà pris sa place.

-Je vois que je suis vite remplacé.

-Il était là avant, priorité oblige.

Drago ne répondit rien et continua de regarder le chat qui ne se gênait pas pour le toiser.

-S'il continue comme ça, je risque de vraiment de mal le prendre et d'être jaloux pour de bon, ce qui friserait le ridicule, chose je n'ai plus été depuis des années.

Hermione éclata de rire en imaginant Drago et Pattenrond se battre pour savoir qui réussirait à conquérir son cœur. L'homme ou le chat ?

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester ?

-C'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas.

-Bon.

Hermione se leva sortit de la chambre et revint avec un trousseau de clé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda Drago.

-Un double des clés. Ça t'évitera de sonner à chaque fois que tu viens. Je te les donne.

Hermione les lui lança et Drago les rattrapa.

-C'est là que je suis sensé te donner les miennes.

-Si tu ne veux pas qu'il ait de malaise, oui. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas, alors dans ce cas là, ça voudrait dire que tu ne m'aimes pas et que je me suis trompée sur ton compte et surtout que j'ai incendié Ron pour rien, chose que je ne pourrait jamais me pardonner si c'était vrai. C'est vrai ?

-C'est faux, répondit Drago avant de l'embrasser. Il sortit ses clés de la poche de son pantalon et les lui mit dans la main. Tu sais très bien que je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il ensuite. Drago lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller. Hermione le regarda par la fenêtre transplaner et se dit que ces sentiments pour lui allaient finir par la rendre dingue.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	15. Carte d'invitation

_**Chapitre 15 : Carte d'invitation.**_

Le temps passait et le mariage de Ron et Lavande avançait à grand pas. Lavande commençait à être de plus en plus stressée surtout quand Ron lui demandait de se reposer.

-Ronald est-ce que tu veux un beau mariage ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu veux, que ce jour soit le plus beau jour de notre vie ?

-Oui.

-Alors laisse-moi m'occuper de tout !

-Et le bébé, hein ?! Tu ne dois pas te surmener.

-Le bébé va très bien ! Ça y est tu m'énerves, un brunch, je veux un brunch !

Lavande alla dans la cuisine alors que Ron soupirait une fois de plus. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, soupirer.

-Chérie, tenta-t-il.

-Laisse-moi manger !

Lavande se mit soudainement à sangloter. Son futur époux s'empressa de la serrer dans ses bras.

-Excuse-moi Ron, tu as raison je suis à cran. On me demande des tas de choses, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

-Oui…

Lavande recommença à pleurer.

Dans le quartier de Summer Street, Hermione et Drago était chez la jeune fille entrain de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Un hibou arriva à la fenêtre et Drago alla prendre le courrier.

-Alors alors, gazette, fans et… lettre bizarre.

-Lettre bizarre ? Répéta Hermione en lui prenant l'enveloppe. Mais c'est l'invitation au mariage de Ron et Lavande. Regarde comme c'est mignon, des anges qui s'embrassent.

-Ouais, ben moi, je ne leur souhaite pas mes vœux de bonheur.

-Drago. De toute façon, tu vas y aller avec moi.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas invité, Hermione.

-Bien sûr que oui tu es invité. C'est marqué « Pour Hermione et son invité ». Tu es mon invité et encore mieux que ça, on sort ensemble. Donc tu viendras au mariage avec moi. Et puis si j'y vais toute seule, je me ferai draguer c'est sûr.

Drago soupira. Décidément, c'était la journée des soupirs. Hermione sourit du silence de Drago. Elle aperçu une autre lettre qui accompagna l'invitation.

-Tiens, Ron veut que je vienne aider Lavande pour les derniers préparatifs ce week-end.

-Ils ne peuvent pas se débrouiller seuls ?

-Drago, pourquoi tu es sur la défensive ce matin ?

-C'est juste que je ne peux pas le voir en peinture.

-Il va bien falloir que tu fasses un petit effort.

-Comme s'il en faisait, lui

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Hermione se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir.

-Drago qu'est-ce que tu as, lui demanda-t-elle avant qu'il s'en aille. C'est à cause du mariage ? Si tu ne veux pas y aller je ne t'y oblige pas mais moi je dois y aller, ce sont mes amis.

-Je t'accompagnerai. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, excuse-moi.

Drago l'embrassa et transplana au ministère. Il se retrouva face à Ron. La barbe pensa-t-il. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et partirent de leur côté, d'un pas hésitant pour Ron.

-Eh Malefoy !

-Quoi ?

Ron s'approcha de lui et lui donna une lettre à son nom.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda le bond méfiant.

-Tu verras bien par toi-même.

Drago l'ouvrit et vit l'invitation au mariage. Il arqua les sourcils sans vraiment comprendre.

-Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?

-Parce que je tiens à ma vie.

-Qui te dis que je viendrais ?

-Si tu tiens aussi à ta vie, je pense que tu devrais venir. Ce n'est pas qu'Hermione t'en voudra à toi, mais elle m'en voudra à moi ainsi que Ginny et Lavande et pour le moment j'ai très peur de ma fiancée, ce qui est mauvais signe.

Drago se retint de rire.

-Ta fiancée est un sacré phénomène.

-Plus ça va et moins je sais comment réagir avec elle. Oh en fait, il ne faudra pas que tu oublies des les remercier et de leur dire que je suis génial.

-Tu plaisantes, là ?

-J'en ai l'air ?

-Ah mais ne voilà-t-il pas une conversation civilisée. Dit Harry qui venait d'apparaître. Apparemment cela avait jeter un froid puisque plus personne ne parla. Harry soupira également et finit par se dévouer.

-Je te pardonne Malefoy. Je te pardonne Weasley. Vous êtes pardonnés tout les deux! Harry avait raison, il a tout le temps raison. Je sais c'est un chic type Potter.

-La ferme _Potter/Harry_, dirent-ils en même temps.

-Ben voilà, vous vous entendez bien. Super. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai une mission, alors pas de crêpage de chignon avant mon retour.

Harry transplana.

-Je les remercierai, finit par dire Drago.

-T'auras plutôt intérêt. Je n'ai pas envi d'avoir des séquelles le jour de mon mariage et t'entendre te marrer.

Drgao rit en repartant à son département.

Le week-end arrivé, Hermione et Ginny étaient chez Lavande et Ron pour les préparatifs du mariage. C'est là qu'allait se passer la cérémonie ainsi que la fête. Molly et Mrs Brown étaient déjà et étaient de véritables tornades. Les deux amis allèrent vers Lavande qui supervisaient le tout ou du moins qui essayait.

-Ma petite Lavande, tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui. Avec maman, Molly et mon brunch, tout va bien.

-Ton brunch ?

Lavande leur désigne l'assiette à moitié entamé.

-Bon que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Lui demanda Hermione.

-Vous pouvez mettre les ballons sur chacune des tables, un blanc et un bordeaux. Les guirlandes sur l'autel aussi, merci et…

Les filles se mirent au travail. Le seul petit problème était que les mères concernées par cet événement ne laissaient rien à faire aux demoiselles.

-Laissez tomber les filles, finit par dire Lavande. Je n'aurais pas du vous faire venir. Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien Lavande et ça fait du bien de se revoir toutes les trois. On travaille tellement. En fait Hermione ton livre…

-Bientôt bouclé. Je vais enfin reprendre l'autre.

-En fait, comment ça va avec Drago ?

-Tu n'en rates pas une Lavande.

-A ben non alors. Toi et Malefoy, c'est le couple du siècle. Alors ?

-Drago est adorable et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je ne l'entends plus râler à propos de Ron. Un moment je me suis demandé ce qu'il lui avait fait et puis à y réfléchir, Harry a dû y mettre son grain de sel pour régler le problème.

-Eh, ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais responsable de lui, dit Ginny. Tu sais comment il est.

La nuit tombée, Hermione et Ginny rentrèrent chez-elle. Hermione s'était retrouvée seule durant la nuit, n'osant pas aller chez Drago pour savoir s'il y était. Le lendemain elle le retrouva à côté d'elle.

-Tu finis de plus en plus tard, remarqua-t-elle.

-J'aime finir mon travail avant de rentrer, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser. Les préparatifs se sont bien passés ?

-Tu te préoccupes du mariage maintenant ? C'est nouveau ?

-Non pas du tout, mais bon, c'est un mariage. Ce serait le mien, je voudrais qu'il soit parfait.

Hermione se redressa et le regarda avec un drôle de sourire.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais que Ron t'as donné la carte sous la menace de Lavande.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Entre filles on se dit tout, tu le sais bien. Tu vas le respecter ?

-Qui ça ?

-Ron, voyons qui d'autre.

-Seulement s'il me respect.

-Bien mais sache que si j'entends que vous vous êtes battus une fois de plus Mr Malefoy, vous allez devoir faire vœux d'abstinence pendant au moins quatre semaines.

-Au moins quatre semaines, répéta-t-il.

-Oui. Si tu m'aimes tu y arriveras mais surtout si tu m'aimes, tu ne donneras pas de crochet du droit à Ron.

Hermione l'embrassa et se leva pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, elle vit Drago dormir et surprise, Pattenrond dormait près de lui. Ce tableau la fit sourire. Elle savait qu'ils s'adoraient et pensait que c'était bon signe, pour leur avenir.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews. Je voulais vous dire aussi que malheureusement je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster la suite la semaine prochaine et suivante, je suis vraiment désolée. J'essaierais de me rattraper pendant les vacances.


	16. Le mariage

Je voulais tous vous remercier pour les review que vous m'avez envoyé. Voilà un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Pour rattraper mon retard j'ai l'intention de poster deux chapitres par semaines, le samedi et le mercredi.

Bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 16 : Le mariage.**_

C'était le jour J. Le jour du mariage de Lavande et Ron. On était fin Juillet. Il faisait extrêmement beau et la température était assez élevée. Dans la chambre d'Hermione, celle-ci ainsi que Drago dormaient toujours, paisiblement jusqu'au moment ou…

-Oh mon Dieu, non !

… Hermione se réveilla en sursaut.

-Quoi ? fit Drago à moitié endormit.

-Il est huit heures, je suis sensée être chez Lavande et Ron dans une heure. Lavande va me tuer !

Hermione se leva pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain quand elle s'arrêta en chemin pour regarder Drago allongé dans le lit.

-Non mais lève-toi ! Il est hors de question que j'aille là-bas toute seule comme une vieille fille. Debout !

Hermione essaya de sortir Drago du lit mais ce fut elle qui le rejoignit. Hermione essaya de se libérer des bras de Drago mais c'est très dur quand Mr Drago Malefoy vous embrasse. Elle se laissa donc faire.

-Tu ne devais pas aller dans la salle de bain, lui dit-il après un petit moment.

-Oh toi !

Hermione se leva pour de bon, et le leva par la même occasion. Ils se préparèrent le plus vite possible pour aller chez les futurs mariés.

-Tu es enfin là Hermione, lui dit Lavande. Eh salut Drago, dis donc, tu es de plus en plus beau goss, tu sais.

-Heu…

-Lavande ?

-Oui ?

-Viens on va t'habiller, je suppose que Ginny est là-haut ?

Lavande acquiesça toujours en regardant Drago.

-Lavande, dois-je te rappeler que tu vas te marier avec Ron que tu portes son enfant et que tu es entrain de draguer Drago sous mes yeux ? Aller vient.

Hermione emmena la jeune mariée dans sa chambre alors que Drago resta planté en plein milieu du jardin en se demandant ce que Brown avait. Harry arriva à ce moment là.

-T'en fait pas, lui dit-il, elle m'a fait le même coup.

-Où est Weasley ?

-Au Terrier. Je vais y aller, tu veux venir ?

-Ben, ouais. Pourquoi pas.

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Terrier où il y avait du mouvement et des hurlements de la part de Mrs Weasley contre Fred et Georges qui martyrisaient leur jeune frère.

-Fichez-moi la paix !

-Aller Rony, franchit le cap, tu vas être un homme…

-… écrase cette araignée… !

-Maman !

-Fred, Georges, descendez tout de suite ! Oh Harry et Drago Malefoy ? Entrez, entrez.

-Bonjour Molly, tout va bien, demanda Harry.

-Je crois.

-Ah !

La voix de Ron se fit entendre. Fred et Georges descendirent en courant pendant qu'Harry et Drago firent chemin inverse pour trouver un Ron terroriser par une araignée.

-Harry écrase-moi ça, écrase-moi ça tout de suite !!

Harry préféra faire disparaître les deux petites araignées grâce à un sort. Ron relâcha enfin la pression et regarda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

-Je lui ai proposé de venir.

-Oh, de toute façon je m'en fiche, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Je dois arriver à mettre cette fichue cravate. Maman !

-Laisse Weasley, je vais te la faire, moi.

Drago lui fit le nœud de la cravate en deux temps trois mouvements.

-Merci.

-Bon, il va falloir y aller. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard à ton propre mariage, Ron. Lavande ne te le pardonnerait pas.

Ils étaient à présent au Terrier. Tous les invités étaient présents et installés alors que Ron bougeait dans tout les sens devant l'autel. Il s'immobilisa quand Lavande fit son entrée dans sa belle robe blanche et toute souriante. Durant de la cérémonie, Ron était encore plus stressé qu'au début. Harry cru qu'il allait s'évanouir au moment de dire oui à Lavande. Heureusement pour le marié, il sut se maîtriser à ce moment-là. Miss Brown devint Mrs Weasley et la fête put commencer. Lavande avait beau voulu que tout soit parfait et que les invités ait le choix pour leur repas, mais elle, elle ne lâchait pas son brunch. Ça lui était presque devenu vital.

Après avoir tout surveillé pour voir si rien ne clochait, Hermione alla enfin voir Drago.

- Alors, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait durant mon absence ?

-Eh bien, la nouvelle Mrs Weasley a essayé de me draguer devant toi, j'ai appris que Weasley avait une peur bleue des araignées et qu'il ne sait pas faire des noeuds de cravate. C'est cool à savoir.

-Tu t'es moqué ?

-Je me retiens depuis ce matin. Non sérieusement, il était dans un de ces états de stress. Tu me crois au moins si je te dis que je lui ai fait son nœud de cravate ? Si tu ne me crois pas demande à Potter.

-Je te crois mais n'oublie pas, mes menaces tiennent toujours.

-Ça j'avais compris.

Hermione embrassa Drago mais s'arrêta dans son élan quand elle se sentit observé. C'était tout simplement Parvati.

-Alors, c'est vrai. Vous êtes vraiment ensemble. Et moi qui croyais que ce n'était que dans mes rêves les plus fous.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, vous vous détestiez tellement tout les deux que tout le monde – à part votre entourage- savait que tôt ou tard vous alliez finir par vous mettre ensemble. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. On n'avait pas besoin d'être Trelawney pour le deviner.

-Désolé mais ce n'était pas aussi évident que ça pour nous, dit Drago.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je dis que tous à part votre entourage, y compris vous bien sûr. Enfin, moi je suis très heureuse pour vous.

Parvati s'éloigna par la suite.

-Elle n'a pas changé, remarqua Drago.

-Apparemment non.

Peu après, Lavande annonça qu'elle allait lancer le bouquet. On put voir toutes les jeunes filles se précipiter derrière la mariée comme des folles furieuse, Hermione avait préféré se mettre à l'écart mais Ginny en avait décidé autrement.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait essayer de rattraper le bouquet. Non mais regarde-les Ginny !

-C'est juste pour s'amuser. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne va pas le rattraper. Il faudrait un miracle.

-Attention, vous êtes prêtes ? Et un et deux et trois !

Lavande lança le bouquet au dessus des filles que se bousculaient pour l'attraper comme des malades. Ginny et Hermione étaient toujours entrain de parler et ne se rendirent pas compte que le bouquet avait atterrit dans les bras de la jeune rousse. Un fois que ce fut fait, Ginny se retourna vers les filles qui étaient assez jalouses.

-Même pas en rêve ; j'ai le bouquet, je le garde !

Elle retourna près d'Harry suivit d'une Hermione complètement hilare.

-Bon Ginny, tu vas te marier dans l'année, lui dit-elle.

-Peut-être pas. Elle va peut-être tomber enceinte, rectifia Lavande.

-Tomber enceinte, s'exclama Ron. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Si j'apprends qu'Harry t'as mis enceinte je…

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas le tuer ?! Laisse-moi rire. Si tu fis ça tu risque d'avoir de gros problème mon grand frère adoré.

-Ginny, je ne te permets pas de menacer mon mari. Pour la peine rend-moi mon bouquet !

-Certainement pas ! Je l'ai, je le garde, c'est mon nouveau slogan.

-Rend-le moi, ordonna Lavande.

-Hermione attrape-le !

Hermione le rattrapa au vol mais elle le redonna très vite à Ginny vu le regard que la jeune mariée lui balançait. Lavande voulu le rependre des mains de Ginny mais ce fut Parvati qui le prit.

-Les filles calmez-vous ce n'est qu'un bouquet.

-C'est mon bouquet, protesta Ginny.

-Oui, c'est son bouquet …, approuva Hermione.

-Quoi ?

-… et celui de Lavande.

-Vous êtes pire que ce que je pensais. Et toi Lavande, ne te met pas dans des états pareils, tu es enceinte.

-Merci de me le rappeler, je n'avais pas remarqué.

Lavande partit bouder alors que Ginny et Hermione s'était mise à éclater de rire de leur attitude puérile.

Il était tard à présent, ou tôt tout dépend dans quel sens on prenait les 3h00 du matin. Le trois quarts des invités était partis et Hermione et Drago faisaient partis des derniers à être rester.

-Alors, tu as bien aimé cette journée ? demanda Hermione une fois rentrée.

-Assez oui, surtout quand vous vous êtes battues pour un pauvre petit bouquet.

-On ne s'est pas battue, on se chamaillait, ce n'est pas pareil.

-Encore heureux.

Drago allait embrasser Hermione mais celle-ci lui tourna le dos.

-Non, désolée, je suis fatiguée.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait à Weasley.

-Je sais, bonne nuit ou bonne matinée.

Hermione ferma les yeux et s'endormit tout de suite. Drago lui embrassa l'épaule et l'enlaça avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	17. La rencontre parental

Merci à_** MeDiNo**_,_** elodu92**_ et à _**Phoenix.**_

_**fanfantasy07**_ : je crois que ça le sera tt au long de l'histoire.

_**NiniWeasley **_: Oui, il y aura 2 chapitres par semaine seulement, mais uniquement pensant les vacances. Après ça revient à un chapitre par semaine.

_**Catherine Broke**_ : C'était juste pour l'embêter si Hermione ne voulait pas que Drago l'embrasse.

_**Vir **_: Merci bcp, ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas fini. C'est même loin d'être fini.

_**lady125**_ : ça aurait été une coïncidence trop flagrante si Hermione avait attrapé le bouquet.

_**Dream On**_ : merci. Mariage entre Ginny et Harry ? C'est à voir... lol.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : depuis qu'elle est enceinte.

_**Chapitre 17 : Rencontre parental.**_

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que Ron et Lavande étaient mariées. Lavande était enceinte jusqu'au yeux et était plus désagréable que jamais. Surtout avec son mari même s'il savait que c'était à cause de la grossesse. Il était au petit soin avec elle et essayait de se plier aux caprices de sa femme même si parfois il n'en pouvait plus et craquait au téléphone avec sa mère ou sa sœur.

-Pauvre Ron, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand le bébé sera là, soupira Ginny.

-Il deviendra complètement gaga je suppose. Ce sera drôle à voir, répondit Harry.

Un matin chez Hermione, celle-ci et Drago avait leur petites occupation matinale. Drago mangeait tout en regardant Hermione qui buvait son thé en écrivant. Il se rendit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment changé des années à Poudlard. Elles avaient ces mêmes mimiques quand elle travaillait. Elle fronçait les sourcils, soupirait, parlait seule, écrivait, raturait pour réécrire. Il passait son temps à l'observer quand ils étaient à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il sortit de ses pensées quand le téléphone sonna. Etant le seul à s'en être rendu compte, Drago alla décrocher.

-Allô ?

-Allô ? Qui êtes vous ?

-Et vous qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis la mère d'Hermione.

-Oh, excusez-moi, je vous la passe tout de suite.

Hermione se leva pour prendre la combiner.

-Bonjour maman, ça va ?

-Oui, qui est-ce ?

-Mon petit ami.

-Oh, oui c'est vrai, tu en as un. Il est une belle voix, il doit être séduisant.

-Oui il l'est et… Maman !

-Oui je sais, je dois sûrement avoir le même à la maison. Enfin, je voulais savoir si tu aimerais venir dîner à la maison samedi soir. Tu pourras venir avec ton copain, ça sera l'occasion de se connaître.

-Ça serait une idée. Il sera là avec moi.

-D'accord, à samedi alors.

-A samedi, maman.

Hermione raccrocha en souriant. Ses parents allaient encore lui supplier de rester. Elle alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Drago.

-On va où samedi ?

-Chez mes parents, ma mère voudrait te rencontrer en pensant que pour mon père, c'est tout le contraire.

-Oh, oui j'imagine bien. Bon, il faut que je me prépare pour aller bosser.

-Vas-y je ne te retiens pas.

Hermione ne se leva pas pour autant et continua de manger comme de rien n'était. Drago ne chercha pas midi à quatorze heures et la souleva pour sortir de table. Hermione fronça les sourcils et préféra nettoyer la cuisine. Une fois prêt, Drago s'apprêta à sorti de la maison pour transplaner et embrassa Hermione qui ne semblait plus vraiment d'humeur.

-Hermione ?

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien. A ce soir.

-Ouais, c'est ça, à ce soir.

Drago l'embrassa une dernière fois et s'en alla. Une fois partit, Hermione soupira. Elle avait passé la journée avec Ginny à faire les magasins au chemin de traverse

-Alors comma ça, tu vas présenter Drago à tes parents ? Ça devient plus sérieux alors.

-Ouais.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-C'est que… j'ai l'impression qu'on est tombé dans une sorte de routine. Il part bosser, m'appelle et revient le soir et moi je bouffe des glaces en écrivant. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on est un vieux couple. Je me sens…

-Frustrée ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Comment ça peut être possible ? Ça ne fait que quelque mois.

-Ne t'inquiète moi aussi j'ai eu cette sensation avec Harry mais tu verras, s'il t'aime vraiment, tu ne sentiras plus cette frustration.

-Quand est-ce que tu ne t'es plus sentis frustrée ?

-Quand Harry m'a proposé de vivre avec lui.

-J'aimerai bien vivre avec Drago. De moins officiellement. On est tout le temps soit chez l'un soit chez l'autre et en plus de ça, on est voisin.

-Franchement Hermione, estime-toi heureuse de ça, parce que Harry et moi on était au Terrier et ça en devenait dingue. On n'avait pratiquement pas d'intimité.

Le samedi arriva. Hermione passa sa journée à se demander ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre. Elle se changea se rechangea et se rechangea trouvant quelque chose qui n'aillait jamais.

-Je ne vais quand même pas y aller toute nue !

-Hermione avec tout ce que tu as, tu ne trouves rien ? Ça m'étonne.

-Ben choisis toi, on verra si c'est si simple.

-D'accord.

Drago se mit devant l'armoire d'Hermione, la scruta et choisit ce qui lui semblait aller le mieux son Hermione.

-Tu penses que ça m'ira ?

-Si je les ai choisit c'est que ça t'ira.

Hermione partit d'habiller. Une fois prête elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir.

-Ça te plait vraiment, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Mais oui, tu es parfaite. Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-On va être en retard.

-C'est vrai.

Ils mirent prirent leurs affaires et transplanèrent chez les Granger. C'est arrivé devant la maison de ses parents qu'Hermione sentit le stress monter. Sa mère allait sans doute l'apprécier mais son père, ça allait être tout autre chose, elle le sentait. Elle prit la main de Drago et sonna. Ce fut sa mère qui ouvrit avec une large sourire suivit du père.

-Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? demanda Mrs Granger.

-Bien maman. Papa !

-Bonjour ma puce, dit-il en serrant sa fille dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ? Tu vas mieux ? Laisse-moi te porter un moment.

-Papa, non, papa !

-Henry pose la veux-tu, nous avons un invité.

-Ah oui, bonsoir jeune homme. A ce que je constate vous ne faites pas manger ma fille.

-Papa, ne commence pas. Maman papa, voici Drago Malefoy.

-Bonsoir.

-Pas de chichi, on se fait la bise. Aller, entrez, entrez. Nous allons au salon.

Drago se sentit assez mal à l'aise et serra la main d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui caressa la joue sou le regard de son père qui fronçait les sourcils. Encore un qui voulait lui prendre sa fille.

-Excusez-moi Drago mais comment avez-vous connu ma petite puce ?

-En fait, Hermione et moi nous sommes connu à Poudlard.

-Oh, un amour d'enfance. Ça ne te rappelle rien Henry ?

-Si, si.

-En fait, on ne pas vraiment appeler ça un amour d'enfance. On ne s'entendait pas très bien pour tout dire, rectifia Hermione.

-Ah mais oui, vous êtes Drago Malefoy, le Serpentard, s'exclama le père d'Hermione.

-Oui, c'est… ça.

Drago regarda Hermione une fraction de seconde.

-Et vous êtes ensemble ? C'est étonnant. J'aimerai avoir plus de détail.

-Chéri, les détails ne nous intéressent pas, c'est la vie d'Hermione.

-Oui, justement.

Ils passèrent ensuite à table. Mr Granger posait tout un tas de question à Drago sur sa vie, ses parents, sa place dans la guerre. Hermione essayait quelque fois de changer de conversation mais son père y revenait toujours. Il arrivait quelque fois qu'Hermione et sa mère se retirent dans la cuisine au cours du repas.

-Il est très mignon, ça voix ne trompait pas. Je crois que ton père est entrain de le traumatiser.

-Crois-moi maman, ce n'est pas ça qui va arrêter Drago.

-Sinon, tout se passe bien avec lui ? Tu n'as pas de problème ?

-Non, tout va à merveille. Drago est magnifique avec moi et je l'aime, chose que Ron a du mal encaisser.

-Tu m'étonnes, c'est quand même le Serpentard dont tu me parlais en rentrant du château.

-Il a changé.

-Je te crois.

Dans le salon, Mr Granger et Drago avaient aussi une conversation qui semblait assez tendu.

-Je vais être franc avec vous Drago, vous ne m'aspirez aucune confiance. Autant, le pilleur et le casse-noisette c'était facile de les déstabiliser et de les effrayer mais vous, vous êtes plus mystérieux que les autres et ça ne me plait pas beaucoup.

-Je comprends, mais il y a des choses qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas savoir de ma vie.

-Des choses dont Hermione est au courant ?

-Oui des choses dont Hermione est au courant.

-Le problème voyez-vous, c'est que je veux tout savoir. Je veux être sûr que je peux vous confier mon unique enfant. Vous comprenez ?

-Oui, Mr.

-Alors dîtes-moi. Je suis prêt à tout entendre. J'en ai entendu dans ma vie vous savez, alors allez-y.

-Si vous le souhaité. Si Hermione vous a déjà parlé de moi, vous devez savoir que je suis issu d'une famille d'ascendance sorcière, dîtes sang-pur et dans certaine de ce nom, des bourrages de crâne sont fait vis-à-vis des moldus et des enfants de moldus. J'ai subi ce bourrage de crâne durant mes six premières années à Poudlard. Durant ce temps, j'ai détesté Hermione sans raison valable à part le fait que vous êtes… des moldu. Vous avez donc dû en entendre de toutes les couleurs à mon sujet.

-C'est vrai oui. Je peux savoir ce qui vous à fait changer d'avis sur les… moldus ? Dieu que je déteste ce nom.

-Ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis, c'est le jour où Voldemort - vous devez savoir de qui il s'agit – a voulu que je tue ma mère pour que je fasse partie de sa confrérie « Anti-moldu » et « anti-Harry Potter ». Chose que je n'ai pas faîtes. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que les sorciers étaient pires que les moldus.

-Donc, vous ne détestez plus mon Hermione.

-Je peux vous en dire tout le contraire. Je suis amoureux de votre fille, Mr.

La conversation s'interrompit là, quand Hermione et sa mère arrivèrent avec le dessert.

-Alors Drago, mon mari ne vous à pas trop mitrailler avec ses questions.

-Non Mrs. Je dois dire que j'ai subit pire.

-C'est un brave garçon, ma puce. Mieux que le pilleur et le casse-noisette.

Hermione fronçait les sourcils en regardant les deux hommes présents. L'atmosphère se détendit par la suite. Il arrivait même que Drago et Mr Granger rient ensemble. Quand le couple d'amoureux décida de partir, il se faisait déjà assez tard.

-Appelle-nous ma puce. Et vous prenez soin de ma fille. Si j'apprends que ce n'est pas le cas…

-Papa, Drago est diffèrent.

-C'est vrai. Bon rentrez bien. Au revoir vous deux.

-Au revoir. Au revoir maman.

-Au revoir ma chérie.

Ils tranplanèrent et se retrouvèrent devant chez Drago.

-Dis-moi Drago, pourrais-je savoir de quoi as-tu parlé avec mon père ?

-De chose et d'autre. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais de moi à tes parents à l'époque ?

-Des choses pas très jolies, je dois avouer.

-J'imagine bien.

-Tu sais pour ma bouderie de l'autre jour…

-Laisse, c'est rien. Je comprends.

Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Drago.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Petit verdict ? Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël en retard et une Bonne Année en avance !


	18. Voyage, voyage

Merci à_** Rebecca-Black**_, _**Audrey, **__**Lucinda,**_ _**Lorane**_,_** Catherine Broke,**_ _**NiniWeasley**_ et à _**Lil'Ashura.**_

_**ConanBlack **_: Les publications, sont le samedi et mercredi jusqu'à la rentrée.

_**lady125 **_: Hermione est loin d'être enceinte.

_**Phoenix **_: merci. Je m'en suis rendu compte pour les fautes d'orthographe. C'est surtout des fautes de frappe. J'ai beau me corriger, il en reste toujours.

_**Chapitre18 : Voyage, voyage.**_

On était toujours en été. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Ça en devenait insoutenable. Hermione avait décidé de se mettre dans son jardin pour écrire un peu mais elle constata que c'était pire que d'être à l'intérieur. Au moins, dans sa maison elle pouvait faire des courants d'air. Tous les matins, Hermione faisait ses bouderies à chaque fois que Drago partait au ministère. Elle en avait marre. Parfois elle se disait qu'elle ferait mieux d'avoir un vrai travail que d'être écrivain, pour éviter de penser à Drago toute la journée. Mais elle avait besoin de lui pour elle seule pendant quelque jour. Un soir Drago, entra chez Hermione et il la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement, ce qui perturba Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je suis en vacances.

-Enfin !

Elle sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa à son tour.

-Pendant combien de temps.

-Une semaine.

-Quoi, c'est tout ?! Mais on t'exploite !

-Je sais.

-Bon dans ce cas…

Hermione monta dans sa chambre suivit de Drago qui la regarda faire ses valises.

-Tu ne sais même pas où je vais t'emmener et tu fais déjà ta valise ?

-Oui, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Une semaine c'est sept jours et je veux que ce soit, inoubliable, peut importe où tu m'emmène ? Où tu m'emmènes ?

-A Paris.

-A Paris ! Tu m'emmènes à Paris !

La nouvelle la fit trébucher derrière le lit. Drago qui ne la vit pas se relever, le contourna et il se retrouva également à terre.

-Tout va bien ?

-Tu m'emmènes à Paris alors rien ne va !

-Merci c'est sympa.

-Je plaisante. Je suis tellement contente, je veux que ce soit inoubliable.

-On en aura d'autre des moments inoubliables.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, Drago Malefoy.

-Non, tu ne me le dis pas assez souvent.

-Menteur. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut que je fasse ma valise.

Hermione se leva pour terminer de faire sa valise. Drago alla en faire autant. Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent devant un grand hôtel de la capital française. Hermione en resta bouche bée.

-Un hôtel… moldu.

-On y va ?

Drago lui prit la main pour entrer dans l'hôtel. Il avait tout prévu et Hermione fut encore plus surprise quand elle vit la suite qui leur avait été réservé.

-Drago, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme bêtise ? Je te demande ça parce que, Paris c'est déjà beaucoup mais la suite… c'est trop !

-Je veux te faire plaisir. Tu faisais le tête à chaque que j'allais au ministère, alors ça c'est pour te dire que je t'aime et que je veux te faire plaisir.

-Merci.

Le premier réflexe qu'ils ont eu fut de s'allonger sur le gigantesque lit, qu'ils avaient.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, demanda Drago.

-Eh bien, il y a le Louvre à visiter, la Tour Eiffel à grimper, Notre Dame à voir, les balades sur bateau mouche à faire en amoureux et…

-… les nuits de folie !

-… le shopping !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je savais que tu allais dire ça.

-Je suis une femme à Paris, c'est normal.

Les vacances commençaient enfin. Comme le voulait Hermione, elle fit du shopping et toutes les activités qu'elle avait prévue. Même si Drago ne voulait pas faire certaine chose, il la suivait sans rien dire. La chose qu'ils adoraient faire, c'était manger des glaces en se promenant au bord de la Seine. Ils avaient un soir prévu de dîner au quartier latin près de la cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris où il y avait beaucoup d'ambiance. Surtout après les repas car à chaque fois qu'un client avait finit de manger, le serveur prenait l'assiette et le verre pour les casser sous le son d'une guitare. Au début Drago et Hermione en étaient surpris presque choqué mais ils finirent très vite par s'en amuser.

-Ce sont de sacré moldus.

-Je trouve ça génial.

Après le dîner, ils décidèrent de faire une petite promenade nocturne au bord du fleuve.

-Tu sais Drago, je n'ai jamais vécu une telle chose. Je me sens tellement bien avec toi. J'ai l'impression de rêver et que je vais bientôt me réveiller.

Drago la regarda et l'embrassa langoureusement.

-C'est dans des moments comme ça que je sais que je ne rêve pas, dit-elle en riant.

Le dernier soir de leur voyage, Drago emmena Hermione dîner sur une bateau mouche qui naviguait tout au long de la seine. C'était tellement romantique qu'il y avait même des violonistes à bord du bateau.

-Je trouve que les voilons font un peu trop cliché côté romantique, tu ne trouves pas, demanda Hermione.

-Si, mais je peux rien y faire. C'est une chose que je n'avais pas prévu.

Ils étaient entrain de prendre leur dessert quand un serveur qui ne les avait encore servit s'avança vers eux, très émus.

-Excusez-moi… êtes-vous… Hermione Granger ?

Le couple se regarda avec étonnement. Comment connaissait-il Hermione ? Ils étaient en plein dans Paris moldu. A moins que…

-Vous êtes un sorcier ?

-Oui, vous êtes Hermione Granger ?

-Eh bien… oui. Oui mais…

-Oh mon Dieu je… vous…. Oh mon Dieu.

Le serviteur s'évanouit sous les pieds d'Hermione. Apparemment, celui-ci venait de subir un choc émotionnel. Il reprit ses esprits quelques minutes plus tard et regarda Hermione en exorbitant ses yeux.

-Hermione Granger, vous écrivez super bien vous êtes belle et…

Pendant qu'il faisait des éloges sur Hermione, celle-ci fit les yeux ronds, pendant que Drago fronçait les sourcils.

-Merci c'est gentil mais…

-… elle n'est pas libre, d'empressa de dire Drago.

-Oui, et la dernière fois qu'un homme m'a fait un tel compliment, il a faillit me tuer.

-Oui, je sais mais je veux juste un autographe, s'il vous plait.

-Oui biens sûr.

Hermione signa un bout de papier. Le couple rentra à l'hôtel à la fin du repas. Drago commença à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Drago ça va ?

-Il a regardé ta poitrine deux fois ! Je l'ai vu quand il s'est évanoui, quand il a dit qu'il te trouvait belle. Là j'avais envie de lui arracher les deux yeux. Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Parce que je vois que tu es jaloux et que ça me plait.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux.

-Mr n'est pas jaloux, donc monsieur ne m'aime pas.

-Bien sûr que oui je t'aime.

-Donc tu es jaloux.

-Oui, je suis jaloux, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Mais ce n'est pas maladif.

-Merci de l'avouer.

Hermione s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

-C'était vraiment une très bonne semaine. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. J'ai fait ça pour toi.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut déjà le jour du départ. Hermione venait juste de se réveiller alors que Drago sortait de la salle de bain.

-On doit déjà libérer la chambre ?

-A 10 heures on doit être partit.

-Et il est… ?

-Neuf heures.

-Neuf heures !

Hermione se leva et fila dans la salle de bain. Ils libérèrent la chambre peu avant dix heures sans pour autant quitter la capitale. Ils profitèrent de leur dernière journée avant de revenir à Londres.

000

-Voilà vous connaissez mes vacances à Paris avec Drago.

-Oh mon Dieu. Je veux les mêmes vacances, s'exclama Ginny. Pourquoi tu ne m'emmènes pas à Paris, Harry ?

-Mais Ginny, on a été à Venise.

-Oui, mais le prochaine fois on ira à Paris.

-Oui, on ira à Paris.

-Et tu me feras un enfant.

-Et je te… je… quoi ?

Hermione éclata de rire à la confusion qu'Harry avait eu quand Ginny avait parlé d'enfants.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Petit verdict ? A mercredi.


	19. Un nouveau dans la troupe

Merci à _**fanfantasy07, coco-kaukau**_,_** Lucie**_, _**Bellatrix Black Lestrange, goodbooks'sky, Ninia Black**_ et à _**lady125**_.

_**Lil'Ashura**_ : merci. Moi aussi j'aimerai avoir le même Drago.

_**Marytherese **_: Tu vas un peu trop vite. Chaque chose en son temps.

_**Catherine Broke**_ : ça c'est sur, Harry a du boulot. Merci, bonne année à toi aussi.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : la classe oui, mais ça dépend où dans Paris.

_**Chapitre 19 : Un nouveau dans la troupe.**_

Cela faisait trois mois que Ron et Lavande étaient mariées. Drago et Hermione étaient plus amoureux que jamais même s'ils se montraient de plus en plus jaloux l'un envers l'autre. La jeune fille trouvait ça drôle au début, mais plus ça allait et plus ça commençait à l'énerver.

-Drago, c'était innocent. Il voulait juste me prendre en photo.

-Dois-je te rappeler que le dernier homme qui a dit qu'il te trouvait belle - à part moi - a faillit te tuer et se trouve en ce moment même en prison.

-Drago ce ne sont pas tous les hommes qui veulent me tuer. Tu devrais arrêter, et puis je ne suis pas une gosse, je sais me défendre. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Ron !

-Bien sûr que non, je ne ressemble pas à Waesley !

-Oh si. Vous ne vous supportez pas, mais vous êtes pareil tout les deux.

-C'est faux !

-Bien sûr que si, c'est vrai.

-Bon…

Drago prit ses affaires et partit en claquant la porte de chez-lui. Hermione soupira. Il s'est sentit froissé. L'avoir comparé à Ron, n'avait pas été une très bonne idée. Il s'en était d'ailleurs pris au pauvre rouquin quand il lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Drago lui avait répondu qu'en aucun cas il était comme lui. Durant la journée, Hermione ne se sentait pas très bien. Savoir que Drago était partit de mauvaise humeur la tracassait. Elle décida donc d'aller au ministère. Elle n'allait pas pourvoir attendre le soir. Connaissant Drago, il l'aurait évité. Arrivée au ministère, elle tomba sur deux jeunes filles à l'accueil.

-Pauvre Drago, tu as vu la tête qu'il avait ce matin. Il semblait avoir le moral dans les chaussettes.

-Excusez-moi, je cherche Drago Malefoy, dit Hermione.

-Vous êtes ?

-Hermione Granger, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

-Désolée mais il me faut un motif valable. J'aimerai tellement le réconforter moi le petit Drago, reprit l'une des jeune fille avec sa collègue.

-Arrête, toutes les filles le voudraient.

A cette phrase Hermione vit rouge immédiatement. Elles étaient entrain de glousser en parlant de Drago devant elle.

-J'ai une raison valable.

-Laquelle ?

-Je suis la petite amie de Drago. Alors s'il y a quelqu'un qui doit le réconforter c'est moi, seulement moi et uniquement moi. Maintenant, dîtes-moi où il est… tout de suite, au lieu de glousser comme des dindes !

-Je suis derrière toi.

Hermione changea de visage et sentit progressivement la honte monter en elle.

-Alors, à ce que j'entends, je ne suis pas le seul à être, comment tu dis déjà, ah oui, jaloux.

-Oh, ça va. Pardonne-moi pour ce matin. Je ne voulais pas te froisser en te comparant à Ron.

-Mais je ne suis pas froissé.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Tu es parti ce matin en claquant la porte mais à part ça tout va bien.

Drago ne préféra pas répondre et l'embrassa. La fin de la semaine arriva, Lavande Ron Hermione et Drago étaient invités à dîner chez Harry et Gnny.

-Alors Lavande, c'est pour quand ?

-Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jour pour le médicomage. Mais je dois dire que je me sens très bien et apaisée. Par contre Ron, c'est tout le contraire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait mon grand frère ?

-Mon ventre est tellement gros qu'il pense que ça me rend aveugle et que je risque de me cogner n'importe où.

-Mais ce n'est pas logique.

-Va lui dire ça. En fait Hermione, on entend plus parler de ton livre. Ça avance ?

-J'en ai un de bouclé. Il faut que je l'emmène à l'éditeur et l'autre je suis entrain de le continuer et j'en ai un autre en plan.

-Drago, tu n'essayes pas de voir ce qu'elle écrit ? Lui demanda Ginny.

-Bien sûr que si mais si j'ai le malheur de regarder ne serait-ce qu'un mot, Miss Granger en fait une crise quitte à faire peur à Pattenboule.

-Pattenrond, combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise.

-C'est pareil…

-Mais bien sûr que non ! C'est mon chat !

-C'est une pauvre petite boule de poil.

-Malefoy, Hermione et son chat sont inséparables. Tu ne gagneras pas ce combat.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir. Il m'adore ce chat.

-Il suffirait que je lui dise « attaque » et tu ne seras plus de ce monde.

-C'est un chat pas un chien, Hermione.

-Ron, tu as été le premier à être victime de ces griffure.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Les couples étaient plutôt amusés de la discussion de Drago et d'Hermione. A la fin du repas Ginny se leva avec son verre.

-J'ai envi de porter un toast. Tout d'abord…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Lavande dit.

-Le bébé arrive, le bébé arrive !

-Le bébé arrive ?

-Le bébé arrive Ron, en quelle langue il faut que je te le dise !

Alors que tout le monde se précipitait pour l'emmener à l'hôpital, Lavande commençait à se déchaîner sur Ron en lui disant que tout était de sa faute, qu'elle le détestait. Le pauvre, il ne comprenait plus rie.

-Ron, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui dit Ginny. Va rejoindre ta femme !

-Mais elle a dit que…

-Elle ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit mais si tu veux vraiment qu'elle te déteste reste ici. Aller bouge !

Ron couru en salle de travail pour soutenir sa femme qui, pendant qu'elle accouchait, lançait des jurons à son mari.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire, demanda Ron.

-Dîtes-lui que vous l'aimer.

-Je t'aime ma chérie.

-Si tu m'aimais tu souffrirais en même temps que moi !

Suite à ça, un joli petit garçon venait de pointer le bout de son nez. Il s'appelait Mathéo Weasley et même si Lavande n'avait pas arrêté de s'en prendre à Ron, elle lui dit qu'elle l'aimait. Le bébé fut emmené à la nurserie peu après. Drago, Hermione Ginny et Harry surveillaient l'adorable petite tête rousse qui dormait.

-Il est adorale, dit Hermione.

-Pour une fois que Wealsey réussit quelque chose, c'est vrai.

-Arrête un peu. Il est mignon tout plein.

-C'est vrai, je ne peux pas le nier.

Ginny et Harry regardaient aussi le bébé, tout les deux enlacés.

-Quand je vois ces bouts de choux, je me dis qu'il nous manque un bébé à la maison, dit Harry.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je me sens prêt à avoir un enfant, tu sais. Si tu veux le faire à Paris pas de problème.

Ginny le regarda en souriant et l'embrassa.

-Tu sais mon chéri, tu es prêt depuis longtemps. Depuis six semaines en fait. Tu n'as pas attendu d'être à Paris.

-Six… six semaine ? Répéta Harry.

-Oui.

Harry se retint pour ne pas hurler de joie et embrassa Ginny fougueusement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Hermione.

-Je suis enceinte.

-C'est vrai ! Mais c'est super !

Hermione la serra dans ces bras. Harry sentit soudaine avoir les jambes en coton.

-Harry, ça ne va pas ?

-Il faut que je m'asseye, il faut que je m'asseye.

Harry alla s'asseoir en salle s'attente. Le fait de devenir père lui donna quelques effets. Ginny vint lui apporter un verre d'eau.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, je crois.

Ron arriva quelques minutes plus tard et c'est qu'Harry s'écria :

-Ils vont tous me tuer !

-Mais non mon chéri, personne ne va te tuer.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? demanda Ron.

-Ta sœur est enceinte Weasley.

-Attends, tu peux répéter ?

Ron regarda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il commença à avoir peur.

-Oh oui, on va tous te tuer et je vais avoir un réel plaisir à commencer. Prend de l'avant Harry si tu tiens à la vie.

-Ron va voir ta femme et ton fils, tu veux.

-Lavande dort et le bébé aussi donc je peux me consacrer au futur papa. Paix à son âme, on l'aimait bien…

-Ron tu commences à me faire peur, dit Harry.

-C'est vrai ? Tant mieux.

-Ginny, je t'aime.

Harry se leva de la chaise, suivit par le regard de Ron assez en colère. Il marche le plus lentement possible jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'attente. Une fois sortit, Harry couru le plus vite possible poursuivit pas Ron le menaçant de sa baguette.

-Attends Harry, on va rire un peu ! Le bisutage ne fait que commencer !

Alors qu'il courrait comme des gamins, Drago éclata de rire sans retenu. Hermione et Ginny préférèrent aller voir comment allait Lavande. Celle-ci dormait toujours, mais le petit Mathéo qui était à présent dans le berceau, les regardait toute les deux.

-Il est trop mignon. Je voudrais le même.

-Oh, tu risques d'avoir le même vu que tu es une Weasley.

-J'espère qu'il aura un peu du papa quand même et que le papa en question va bien…

-Ginny, qu'est-ce qui ta prit d'avoir autant de frères.

-Je n'ai rien demandé Hermione.

Elles continuèrent de regarder le bébé qui à présent regardait le plafond.

-Mon bébé a déjà du sucées ?

-Oh oui, il est trognon.

-Ginny est enceinte, balança Hermione.

-Ah oui ? Et bien bon courage ma vieille.

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire, alors que Mathéo pleura.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Bonne année 2008 en retard. A samedi.


	20. Chez l'éditeur

Merci à_** Lil'Ashura**_, _**Bellatrix Black Lestrange**_, _**Phoenix, fanfantasy07**_, _**elodu92**_ et à _**priinc3ss **_.

_**Catherine Broke**_ : Ron va encore une bonne raison de vouloir tuer Harry, mais pas pour maintenant.

_**coco-kaukau**_ : Oui Harry est encore en vie, heureusement, pour Ron.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : Oui, vraiment une chance.

_**Marjo**_ : Ce n'est pas grave, merci quand même

_**Ninia Black**_ : Hermione sera bien plus tard.

_**lady125 :**_ 9 mois de grossesse, c'est 9 mois de grossesse alors c'est forcément long.

_**Chapiutre20 : Chez l'éditeur.**_

Cela faisait trois petites semaines que le petit Mathéo Weasley était né et cela faisait donc trois semaines, qu'il avait la côte auprès d'Hermione et Ginny. D'ailleurs, cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de répéter à Harry qu'elle voulait le même bébé. Hermione, elle n'osait pas trop le prendre, ayant peur de lui faire mal. Mais elle le trouvait tout aussi mignon et n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui à Drago.

-Si avais vu sa petite bouille, c'est un vrai petit ange.

-On parle du fils de Weasley, je ne sais pas si c'est un ange.

-C'est une ange ce bébé, insista Hermione. Il est mignon tout plein.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire c'est juste que…

-Que ?

-Non, rien.

-Drago dis-moi.

-Il y en a que pour le bébé.

Hermione fut extrêmement surprise par la réponse de Drago.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux d'un… bébé ?

-Je ne suis pas jaloux d'un bébé. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

-Si tu es jaloux.

-Mais non. Mais tout les jour c'est Mathéo ceci, Mathéo cela et regarde comme il est mignon, et comme il est beau. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne l'est pas. Tous les bébés le sont. Mais je suis là moi et puis ce n'est pas ton bébé.

Hermione hallucinait de plus en plus. Elle explosa de rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle.

-Toi. Ne fais pas cette tête-là, je sais que ce n'est pas mon bébé. Mais il est beau non ?

-Oui mais…

-Alors c'est tout ce qui compte, jusqu'à ce que le bébé Potter arrivent et jusqu'à ce qu'on s'y mette.

Hermione l'embrassa et se coucha. Il fallu quelques instant pour que Drago saisisse bien la phrase de la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce sur tu veux dire par « jusqu'à ce qu'on s'y mette »? Dit-il en se redressant.

-Ben, ce que ça veut dire.

-Attends, parce que tu serais prête à avoir un bébé avec moi ?

-Oui, pourquoi, pas toi ?

-Si bien sûr que si…

-Et tu me promettras si ça arrive que tu ne seras pas jaloux de notre bébé.

-Ça serait stupide, dit Drago avec évidence.

-Oh mais tu sais la stupidité, j'ai l'impression que tu en connais tout un rayon.

-Que quoi ?

-Bonne nuit Drago.

Le lendemain matin, pour une fois, ce fut Drago qui se réveilla seul dans son lit. Où était passé Hermione ? Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'elle entra dans la chambre.

-Rassure-moi, tu as passé la nuit ici ?

-Oui.

-Et tu es déjà prête ? Où tu vas ?

-Chez mon éditeur….

Drago bondit hors du lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, lui demanda Hermione.

-Je viens avec toi, j'ai envi de voit la tête de l'homme qui édite tes livres.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un homme.

-Tu as dit éditeur et non éditrice.

-Ça tourne à l'obsession Drago, lui dit Hermione en roulant des yeux. Va te préparer, je n'ai pas envi d'être en retard. Aller dépêche-toi.

Drago fila se préparer pendant qu'Hermione retourna chez-elle pour prendre ses écrits.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui.

-Tu as une dernière recommandation à me faire ?

-Je peux lire ton livre ?

-Non !

Ils transplanèrent au chemin de Traverse à allèrent dans la maison d'édition d'Hermione.

-C'est ça ta maison d'édition ?

-Drago s'il te plait, sinon je te laisse en plan.

-D'accord je me tais.

Ils allèrent voir la secrétaire à l'accueil. C'était une secrétaire qu'Hermione n'aimait pas particulièrement pour avoir draguer ses deux ex ouvertement devant elle. Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté que Drago vienne ici avec elle.

-Miss Granger…

-Miss Standmann., toujours ici.

-Oui toujours. Vous venez voir votre éditeur ?

-Evidement, sinon je ne serai pas là.

-Vous avez pris rendez-vous ?

-Non, je suis venu ici à l'improviste, répondit Hermione avec ironie chose que le Miss Standmann compris.

-Il va falloir que vous attendiez quelques minutes. Bonjour Mr que puis-je pour vous ?

-Il est avec moi, intervint Hermione.

-Oh.

La secrétaire ne se gêna pas pour le regarder dans le blanc des yeux ce qui ne plut pas à Hermione qui se mit face à elle avec des yeux de tueur.

-Il est avec moi. Prenez ça dans tout les sens du terme.

Elle partit ensuite attendre devant le bureau de son éditeur qui était un homme qui devait avoir au moins deux fois son âge. Drago se sentit stupide tout à coup. Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux d'un homme qui pouvait être son père. Hermione avait eu raison, la stupidité, il en connaissait tout un rayon.

-Bonjour Miss Granger. Entrez, entrez.

-Bonjour Mr Clawer.

-Mr vous êtes…

-… avec elle, finit Drago.

-Dans ce cas entrez. Alors Miss Granger, qui m'apportez-vous là ? Un autre best-seller ?

-Non je ne pense pas. C'est juste un essai sur… le self-control.

Mr Clawer éclata de rire à la réponse d'Hermione.

-Vous êtes sérieuse ?

-Oui, lisez le titre.

L'éditeur reprit son sérieux en lisant le titre.

-Ça ne vous plait pas, demanda Hermione anxieuse.

-C'est que… c'est assez paradoxal vu ce qui s'est passé il y a quelque mois de cela. Quand vous avez perdu votre sang froid. Mais en même temps, je me dis que ça peut peut-être marcher. Les lecteurs vont se demander ce que vous avez à dire à ce sujet, ils seront sans doute captivés.

-Vous allez l'éditer ?

-Je vais d'abord le lire et je vous dirais ça plus tard. Sinon, vous avez un autre projet ?

-Oui, deux, mais je ne pense pas que vous les aurez avant un an au moins.

-J'attendrais, vous êtes mon écrivain préféré. Tous vos livres se vendent.

Ils discutèrent quelques instant et sortirent du bureau.

-Alors, avais-tu une raison d'être jaloux, Drago ?

-Oui.

-Et laquelle ?

-Je me suis sentit rejeté, tout à coup. Tu m'as ignoré.

-Oh, pauvre bébé, tu veux que je prenne soin de toi plus souvent ?

-Moque-toi de moi. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

-C'est que tu me fait peur.

Hermine l'embrassa et l'emmena faire quelques emplettes. Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez Hermione où Mr Pattenrond attendait sagement. Celui-ci avait maintenant l'habitude de voir Drago, donc il alla instinctivement se frotter contre sa jambe. Drago le prit et lui parla.

-Ta maîtresse me prend pour un bébé.

-Miaou.

-Si, c'est vrai. Elle pense même que je suis jaloux du petit Mathéo, alors que c'est faux. Je veux juste qu'elle fasse attention à moi, c'est tout.

-Miaou !

-C'est ça, tu as tout compris.

-Mon pauvre Drago, tu sais que tu parles à mon chat ? Je détins sur toi on dirait.

-C'est pas si mal, non ? Dis-moi en fait, pour cette histoire de bébé. Ça t'est venu comme ça d'un coup d'un seul ?

-Bien sûr que non. Tu n'as jamais imaginé avoir un bébé avec la personne parfaite ?

-Si bien sûr. Ça veut dire que tu me trouves parfait ?

-N'exagérons rien. Disons plutôt que…

-Je suis parfait.

-Vous n'auriez pas les chevilles qui enflent par hasard Mr Malefoy ?

-Non, mes chevilles vont très bien, mes oreilles sont très bien aussi. Tu me trouve parfait, répéta Drago avec un large sourire.

-Non, tu es arrogant, prétentieux, jaloux et…

-… irrésistiblement beau, charmeur… parfait.

Après cette énumération, Drago embrassa Hermione, qui ne sachant pas pourquoi, pouffa de rire.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Je vous dis à samedi prochain. Et oui la mise à jour hebdomadaire revient. C'est la rentrée.


	21. Un nouveau tournant

Merci à_** Black-Shika,**_ _**Storii**_, _**fanfantasy07**_, _**Bellatrix Black Lestrange**_ et à _**elodu92**_.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : Oui, Drago est parfait de chez parfait. C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime.

_**Phoenix**_ : Merci. Moi aussi j'aimai bien cette publication mais il me faut le tps après, ce que j'ai de moins en moins à présent.

_**Marjo**_ : Moi non plus je n'aurai jamais imaginé, mais comme le tritre le dit, « Le temps passe et les gens changent. »

_**Catherine Broke**_ : Drago est un homme amoureux, mais heureusement, ça ne sera pas maladif.

_**priinc3ss**_ : Il va falloir attendre un peu. Ça ne sera peut-être pas pour tout de suite.

_**lady125 **_: Dommage que Drago soit un perso fictif.

_**Lil'Ashura**_ : Merci. Le fait d'avoir des amis avec un bébé et d'autre en attente, leur font avoir cette conversation. Drago ne se l'avouera jamais mais il adore ce chat.

_**Ayo **_: C'est juste un projet pour Hermione et Drago, du moins pour le moment.

_**Chapitre21 : Un nouveau tournant.**_

Quatre petits mois étaient maintenant passés et le petit Mathéo était le plus beau bébé et le plus adulé des « hommes » surtout de la part de Ginny et d'Hermione qui en étaient presque tombées amoureuses.

-Harry, je te préviens, les bébés qui sont dans mon ventre ont intérêt à être pareil.

-Je sais, mais de toute façon nos bébés seront tout aussi beaux. Avoir des jumeaux donne deux fois plus de chance.

C'est là que Mathéo se mit à rire et à sourire. Ginny et Hermione en avait les yeux qui pétillaient.

-Oh, il m'a sourit, s'exclama Ginny.

-C'est à moi qu'il a sourit !

-Tu parles, il m'a sourit à moi ! Il reconnaît la future mère que je vais devenir.

-C'est, remue le couteau dans la plaie, dit Hermione.

Lavande alla prendre sons bébé pour lui donner son lait.

-Alala, s'il fait des ravages à à peine quatre mois, qu'est-ce que ça va donner quand il sera à Poudlard.

-Mon fils fera tomber toutes les filles, dit Ron fièrement

-Ne rêve pas trop Weasley, dit Drago.

-Malefoy à raison, poursuivit Harry. Mathéo ne sera peut-être pas un bourreau des cœurs.

-On voit les jaloux. On voit bien les hommes dont leurs femmes les ont délaissé pour mon beau petit garçon.

-On n'est pas délaissé, dirent Harry et Drago en même temps.

-Ouais, moi je dis ce que je vois.

Les deux couples partirent peut après.

-Oh mon bébé, tu ne te rends pas compte encore des deux filles qui sont folle de toi, hein ?

Le petit bébé sourit à sa mère.

-Oh, non tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte. Mais ce que vois, c'est que tu as besoin de dormir.

Ron et Lavande allèrent coucher leur fils.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla dans la chambre de Drago de très, très bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que le jeune homme n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle allaient se lever du lit quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec un Drago portant un plateau de petit déjeuner. Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi il lui faisait cette surprise.

-Drago…

-Oui ?

-Non, rien.

Drago posa le plateau sur le lit et ils commencèrent à manger. Hermione se demandait toujours ce qui se passait. Elle sentait qu'aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale mais elle ne se savait pas ce que c'était et pourquoi elle pensait ça.

-Ce soir je t'invite au restaurant, lui dit Drago.

-Ah oui ? Je…

-Tu me remercieras après. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

-Tu ne travailles pas ?

-J'ai pris ma journée.

-Oh et bien…que penses-tu de partir se promener toute la journée et d'attendre ce soir. Avoir une vraie journée pour nous.

-Ça me va.

Ils finirent de prendre leur petit déjeuner et allèrent se préparer pour partir se promener au parc du quartier. Cette promenade permis encore une fois de plus à Hermione de réfléchir à ce qui devait se passer ce jour-là. Elle avait même un moment consulter son calendrier pour savoir si elle l'avait marqué, mais rien. Ça l'inquiétait, parce qu'elle sentait que Drago le savait mais elle, non. Et elle n'osait pas lui demander, il était resté mystérieux toute la journée.

Le soir venu, Hermione était sur le point de terminer de se préparer. Pour faire les choses dans les règles, Drago préféra sonner et attendre qu'elle ouvre. Quand ce fut fait, Drago en resta bouche bée en la voyant.

-Tu es… ravissante.

-Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Hermione ferma la porte de chez-elle et ils transplanèrent jusqu'au restaurant. Un serveur les accompagna jusqu'à une table pour deux. Ils s'installèrent et choisirent leur plat. Durant ils discutèrent comme à leur habitude de tout et de rien et surtout de leurs année à Poudlard. Les bons côtés de leurs années à Poudlard. Hermione était toujours un peu ailleurs mais revint sur terre quand Drago lui prit la main avec un air sérieux.

-Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est une journée particulière ?

Est-ce qu'elle savait si aujourd'hui c'était une journée particulière ? Mais non ! Elle avait pensé à ça toute la journée et n'avait trouvé aucune réponse à cette foutu question. La seule chose qu'elle put dire fut :

-C'est une question piège ?

Drago eut un petit sourire. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'y pensait pas vraiment.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé il y a un an ?

Hermione commença à réfléchir. Ils étaient en Février 2003, donc que c'était-il passé en Février 2002 ? Oh mon Dieu ! Hermione réalisa enfin.

-Oh Drago je suis vraiment désolée ! Je suis vraiment indigne ! Ça fait déjà un an ?! Comment j'ai pu oublier un truc pareil ?!

-Je m'en doutais un peu que tu avais oublier ça m'a plutôt arrangé. J'ai bien aimé te voir en pleine réflexion.

-C'est pas gentil, ça.

-Non, mais c'est drôle.

Hermione se sentit beaucoup mieux à présent. Ça faisait un an qu'elle était avec Drago et elle l'avait oublié.

-Hermione, tu sais que je t'aime et tu vois, au début je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on en serait arrivé jusque là. Comme c'est le cas, j'aimerais que ça dure le plus longtemps possible et je me disais que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée si on s'installait ensemble.

-C'est une proposition ?

-Oui. J'ai vraiment envi de vivre avec toi, et si possible avoir un réel avenir avec toi. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

-J'en dit que oui.

Drago lui sourit et l'embrassa. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble. Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla encore seule. Et oui, il n'avait prit qu'une seule journée. Hermione se rallongea avec un large sourire. Elle allait vivre avec Drago. Sa vie prenait un tout autre tournant. Alors que sa vie amoureuse avait été un total fiasco, Drago avait débarqué pour chambouler sa vie. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. Hermione se retrouva en très peu de temps à Ste Mangouste.

-Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ginny.

-Je suis très malade ! dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Elle entra dans le cabinet de son amie tout excité.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et garda toujours ce sourire stupide au visage. Ginny s'inquiétait de plus en plus de son état.

-Oh, non. Ne me dit pas qu'il t'a demandé en mariage ?! Avant Harry ?! Je suis maudite.

-Mais non. On va vivre ensemble.

-Ah, et alors ?

Cette réplique fit disparaître le sourire d'Hermione bien vite.

-Et alors ? Hier ça faisait un an qu'on était ensemble. Il s'en est souvenu mais pas moi. Il m'a demandé ensuite de vivre avec lui et j'ai dit oui.

-Oui et je te répète, et alors ? Pas besoin d'être excitée comme une puce.

-Merci de partager ma joie.

-Hermione, bien sûr que je suis contente pour toi. Je suppose que maintenant tu te sens moins frustrée ?

-Et comment.

-Vous avez l'intention de vivre où ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûre, on ne restera pas dans le quartier. Du moins, je ne veux pas.

-Je comprends. Ecoute Hermione, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles, parce que j'ai de vrais malades à ausculter.

-Et toi, tu devrais arrêter de travailler. Les substances de l'hôpital ne sont pas bonne pour toi et les bébés.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter de travailler à quatre mois de grossesse. Et puis, les bébés vont très bien et moi aussi.

-On croirait entendre Lavande. Bon, salut.

-Salut.

Hermione rentra chez-elle après avoir passé toute sa journée sur le Chemin de Traverse et vit Drago qui avait déjà terminé sa journée.

-Tu es déjà rentrée ? dit-elle.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Tu es partie te promener ?

-Oui. J'étais aussi à St Mangouste.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi, tu n'as rien au moins ? Tu n'es pas malade ?

-Mais non, j'avais juste besoin de parler à Ginny. C'est tout.

-Ok. Sinon, pour la maison, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

-Ce que je voudrais ? Une grande maison.

-Un manoir ?

-Non, pas si grand, mais je veux que ce soit assez grand pour accueillir toute ma garde de robe.

-Tu es vraiment sûre de ne pas vouloir un manoir ?

-Tu me taquines là ?

-Non, pas du tout, quoique…

-Arrête, t'es pas drôle, lui dit Hermione en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. En tout cas on ne restera pas dans le quartier, tu es d'accord ?

-Ça ne me dérange pas, ça ne faisait qu'un an que j'étais là.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis dans le canapé, monsieur Pattenrond, se cala pile entre eux, là où il y avait le plus de chaleur. Il commença à ronronner.

-Mon bon vieux matou, on va déménager, lui dit Hermione. Celui-ci fit un petit miaulement. Je te promets d'aménager un vrai petit coin pour toi.

Pattenrond se mit à ronronner en regardant Drago.

-Hermione, ton chat me nargue.

-Mais non, hein Pattenrond ?

-Regarde il recommence !

-Arrête, tu deviens parano mon pauvre.

-Non, il doit savoir que ça fait un an que je dérange sa vie.

Pattenrond regarda une fois de plus Drago et se mit sur Hermione en faisant semblant de dormir.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	22. Le folie de Ginny Weasley

Merci à _**Hamataroo, Catherine Broke,**_ _**Storii**_, _**elodu92,Black-Shika**_,_** Angie**_, _**Phoenix **_et merci à _**Ninia Black**_.

_**lady125**_ : Moi aussi d'ailleurs, plus j'écrivais et plus je me disais que la demande allait tomber, alors que c'est moi qui contrôle les persos, c'est moi qui devrait savoir ce qui se passe entre eux. Lol.

_**Lil'Ashura **_: merci de m'avoir prévenu.

_**Marjo**_ : moi aussi je l'adore.

_**priinc3ss :**_ C'est normal que ça n'aille pas vite, j'essaie de faire le plus réaliste possible.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : Pattenrond est un fléreur.

_**Chapitre 22 : La folie de Ginny Weasley.**_

Ça y est Hermione et Drago sont maintenant installés chez eux depuis un mois. Ils habitaient dans une grande maison, comme le voulait Hermione, pas trop loin de chez les Potter et les Weasley. C'était une maison sur quatre étages. Cave, rez-de-chaussée, premier étage et grenier. Il y avait quatre chambres, deux salles de bain et un immense jardin. Quand Hermione l'avait vu, elle avait dit à Drago, « celle-là et pas une autre ». Ce fut celle-là et comme l'avait promis Hermione, Pattenrond eut un petite coin rien que pour lui.

Faisons à présent un petit tour chez Harry et Ginny. On pourrait s'apercevoir qu'il y avait du mouvement. Ginny, dont le ventre de cinq mois se voyait bien, était entrain de faire le ménage de printemps dans sa maison.

-Ginny, Ginny !

-Quoi !

-Pose-moi-ce balais, tout de suite, lui dit Harry.

-Pour quoi faire ? Cette maison est une véritable porcherie ! Je n'ai pas envi que les bébés arrivent dans un maison remplit de poussière !

-Ginny, la maison est propre.

-Elle ne l'est pas assez. Tiens, va faire les courses !

-Les courses ?! Un dimanche après-midi ? Mais tout est fermée !

-Je m'en fiche, débrouille-toi !

Ginny s'énerva de plus en plus et Harry préféra s'en aller. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait faire les courses. Tout était fermée et Ginny le savait très bien. Il préféra aller chez Ron. Il sonna donc à la porte, ce fut Lavande qui ouvrit.

-Harry ?

-Bonjour Lavande, Ron est là ?

-Oui, il est dans le salon, entre.

-Merci.

Harry entra dans la maison. Il alla voir Ron qui s'amusait avec son fils.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ta sœur est folle !

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je recommence. J'ai besoin d'aide, ta sœur me rend dingue.

-Où est-elle ?

-A la maison entrain de faire un nettoyage de printemps, alors que la maison n'en a pas besoin. Et regarde !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un liste de course à faire maintenant alors que tout est fermée. Vous ne savez pas la meilleure, j'ai eu le malheur de lui dire que je l'aime et que je la trouve belle et elle m'a menacé avec sa baguette qu'elle me transformerait en blatte et m'écraserait d'un coup sec ! Je le répète, Ginny est folle !

-Mais non, elle est enceinte, c'est normal, lui dit Lavande. Tu veux quelque chose à boire Harry ?

-Non, ça ira merci.

Harry continua de se plaindre et demanda à Ron comment il faisait avec Lavande.

-Je me pliais à ses quatre volontés, et c'est ce que tu dois faire.

Le téléphone sonna et Ron décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Ron ! C'est Ginny, passe-moi Harry !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il est là ?

-Passe-le moi tout de suite !

-D'accord, d'accord.

Ron passe le combinent à Harry qui appréhendait ce que sa bien aimée allait lui dire.

-Allô, ma chérie ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Ron, hein ? Non, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?!

-Je… je… tu m'as donné des course à faire.

-Et tu vas les faire chez Ron ? Et puis on est dimanche tout est fermé !

-Ça je le sais mais tu m'as dit « je m'en fiche débrouille-toi »

-De toute façon, j'ai besoin toi, la maison est un bordel pas passible et il y a des endroits que je n'arrive pas à atteindre !

-Si il y a du bordel c'est toi qui l'a mit.

-Répète un peu pour voir !

-Non.

-Rentre à la maison, immédiatement !

-Oui, j'arrive tout de suite.

Harry raccrocha le téléphone et regarda Ron qui fut tout aussi effrayé que son meilleur ami. Harry rentra chez-lui. Il trouva Ginny au beau milieu du salon en pleure avec un balais dans la main et une éponge dans l'autre.

-Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Laisse-moi !

-Ginny…

Elle éclata en sanglot et se réfugia dans les bras d'Harry.

-Je vais être une mauvaise mère.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je fais le ménage, je m'énerve alors que ce n'est pas recommandé. Je le sais et je le fais quand même. Je vais être une mauvaise mère.

-Mais non, tu seras l'une des meilleures mères qui existes. Aller, allonge-toi un instant. Je m'occupe de tout.

-Tu vas finir le ménage ?

-Oui… oui.

Ginny s'allongea sur le canapé et s'endormit tout de suite alors qu'Harry faisait le ménage de la maison même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

Pendant ce temps, dans une certaine maison, un certain Mr Malefoy était presque entrain de s'étouffer de rire avec un Mr Weasley qui lui racontait les mésaventures d'un autre certain Mr Potter.

-Potter, avoir peur de Ginny ?

-Non, il n'avait pas peur, il était effrayé et crois-moi, moi aussi. Franchement, je préfère recevoir une gifle que d'être menacé d'une baguette d'être transformé en blatte pour finir écraser par la femme que j'aime.

-Ta sœur, lui a dit ça ?

-Ben oui.

Drago repartit dans un fou rire incontrôlable avec une imagination débordante. Hermione arriva à ce moment.

-Je ne vous dérange pas trop, non ?

-Chérie, si tu savais les misères que faisait Ginny à Potter tu rirais avec nous.

-Vraiment ? Et toi Ron en bon ami dévoué tu viens raconter les malheur de ton meilleur ami à Drago.

-Euh… oui…

-Juste une chose Drago, ne te moque pas parce qu'il se peut, si je tombe enceinte, que je sois pire que Lavande et Ginny.

-Elle serait capable de le faire exprès, fait gaffe, chuchota Ron.

-Pas de problème.

Ron rentra chez-lui par la poudre de cheminette, laissant le couple se regarder droit dans les yeux sans rien se dire, pendant une bonne minute.

-Quoi ? Finit par dire Drago.

-Ne te moque pas d'Harry. Ginny a un sacré tempérament quand elle s'y met et avec deux bébés dans le ventre, ça ne facilite pas les choses pour lui.

-Je ne me moque pas, je ris, c'est pas pareil.

-Et moi je suis Pansy Parkinson.

-Oh non, ne me parle pas d'elle s'il te plait.

De retour chez les Potter, Harry avait fini de nettoyer la maison et il avait en même temps fait à dîner en espérant que ça plaise à Ginny. Celle-ci, qui avait dormit toute l'après-midi, se réveilla et fut émerveillé de la propreté de la maison. Déjà qu'elle était propre, là elle était plus propre que propre. Elle se redressa, se leva et alla dans la cuisine où se trouvait Harry.

-Merci, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Tu as bien dormit.

-Comme un bébé, si je peux dire. Tu sais de quoi j'ai envi ?

-Quelque chose me dit que tu vas le dire.

-J'ai une envi de choucroute….

-De la choucroute ? Lavande c'était le brunch et toi c'est la choucroute.

-On n'en a pas ?

-Non, mais si tu veux de la choucroute, je vais t'emmener au restaurant. Je vais quand même finir ce que j'étais entrain de faire.

Ils se préparèrent ensuite et Harry emmena Ginny manger une choucroute.

-Tu m'en veux, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que tu as fait ce repas pour moi alors que je veux une choucroute.

-Mais non, je ne t'en veux pas. Bien sûr que non.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain.

Harry l'embrassa et ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était de faire plaisir à Ginny, rien d'autre.

**_Fin du chapitre._**

A la semaine prochaine.


	23. Secret, secret

Merci_** à elodu92**_, _**priinc3ss **_et à _**entschuldigung.**_

_**Catherine Broke**_ : je ne pense pas qu'ils s'appelleront par leur prénom.

_**NiniWeasley :**_ Oui c'est une caricature. Personnellement, je n'ai pas vraiment côtoyé de femme enceinte mais c'est une caricature.

_**Draymione**_ : je le dis, je pousse volontairement. J'essai de faire un effet comique, dsl si ça ne te plait pas.

_**Lex Lex pissenlit**_ : merci. Pour moi aussi c'est dur d'attendre une semaine.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : c'est exactement ça

_**fanfantasy07 **_: Oui c'est exagéré. Je suis vraiment désolée qu'on ne se rende pas comte que je fais exprès.

_**lady125 :**_ oui j'ai voulu consacré ce chapitre à Harry et Ginny

_**MissAsu**_ : dsl je ne suis pas très doué pour décrire ce genre de rapport.

_**Aodren**_ : merci. Pour le moment je n'ai rien prévu en ce qui concerne Drago et Hermione.

_**Phoenix, marytherese**_ : Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que j'ai un peu de mal à m'organiser ces temps-ci alors j'ai prit du retard.

_**Chapitre23 : Secret, secret.**_

Quelques mois étaient passés. On était au mois de mai et Ginny s'était, si on peut dire, calmer sur ses sautes d'humeur incroyable. Ce qui soulageait à présent Harry. Il lui arrivait parfois, quand Ginny le voulait bien, qu'il se mette à parler au ventre de la jeune fille. Il s'adressait en fait aux bébés et il arrivait aussi que les bébés répondent en donnant des coups dans le ventre de Ginny.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils seront de bons joueurs de Quiddich, dit Harry rêveur.

-Ils auront de qui tenir. Kris sera attrapeur de Karen poursuiveuse.

-Ça y est on a déjà tracé leur vie pour le Quiddich.

Durant la semaine, au ministère, Drago Ron et Harry étaient tout les trois pleine en conversation qui n'avait rien avoir avec le boulot, mais qui semblait les intéresser : Le Quiddich. Ils avaient peut-être grandit mais étaient les mêmes pour le sport. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de débattre sur le sport jusqu'à ce que Harry amène conversation sérieuse sur le tapis.

-Malefoy, ne m'en veux pas mais je dois parler à Ron, en privée.

-Il y a pas de mal.

Harry et Ron entrèrent dans un bureau et Drago retourna dans le sien. Au bout de cinq petites minutes, il entendit des hurlements provenant du couloir. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau et vit Ron courir après Harry, la baguette à la main.

-Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Si j'entends parler d'un quelconque… ose faire ça et je te pulvérise !

-Eh bien fait-le, comme ça Ginny te tuera, Lavande tuera Ginny et tout le monde sera content !

-Ne me tente pas Potter !

-Je dois aller sur le terrain.

Harry transplana avant que Ron ne lance ne serait-ce qu'un sort.

-Trouillard, hurla-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?demanda Drago.

-T'étais au courant, hein ? Avoue ! Vas-y dit-le que j'étais le dernier à savoir ce qui va se passer !

Ron fusilla Drago du regard et retourna dans son bureau. Drago l'imita en se disant que les deux gars étaient complètement marteaux.

OOO

-Quoi ? Ron et Harry se sont encore disputer ? dit Hermione après le compte rendu de Drago.

-J'ai cru que Weasley allait lui sauter dessus tellement il était en colère. Et sur moi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Il m'a demandé s'il était le dernier à être au courant d'un truc, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Ils sont complètement barges ces deux-là.

-Qu'est-ce que nous cache Harry ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose de grave, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

-J'ai toujours raison.

-Mais bien sûr.

Chez les Potter, Ginny était au téléphone avec Lavande que Harry rentrait enfin. Elle raccrocha et all l'embrasser.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Assez oui, je suis lessivé.

-Il parait que Ron s'en est pris à toi aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

-Harry…

-Je te promets que tu le sauras bientôt.

Il embrassa Ginny et monta à l'étage.

-Tu veux manger ?

-Non, je crois que je vais me coucher.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et suivit Harry.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi d'accord ? Je vais bien. La réaction de Ron m'a un peu chamboulé aujourd'hui, mais ne t'inquiète pas.

Il l'embrassa et se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Durant toute la semaine, Ginny avait essayé de savoir ce que cachait Harry tout comme Hermione, maintenant que Drago était aussi au courant. Ça le rendait folle.

-Drago dis-moi !

-Non, je lui ai promit que je ne dirai rien, alors je ne dirai rien. De toute façon, tu le sauras le moment venu.

-Qui d'autre le sait ?

-Weasley c'est tout.

-Les mecs qui font les cachotteries, je rêve.

A la fin de la semaine, Ginny et Harry avait décidé de passer une soirée en amoureux, ce qui était rare depuis quelque temps.

-Je t'aime Ginny…

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Harry…

-… et peu importe ce que Ron peu dire, les bébés vont en être la preuve. En fait, tu voulais savoir ce que je te cache depuis une semaine ?

-Oui.

-Ben voilà en fait…

-Harry… je pers les eaux.

-… je… quoi ? Les bébés arrivent ?

-Les bébés arrivent.

Harry se leva presque en sursaut, partis chercher le sac de Ginny et transplana avec elle à l'hôpital. Ginny fut tout de suite prise en charge. Harry était juste derrière. Il était hors de question, qu'il n'assiste pas à l'accouchement.

-Poussez miss, poussez.

Un premier bébé sorti, une petite fille. La dite Karen. Quelques minutes plus tard, un petit garçon, Kris. Les deux bébés étaient nés et brayaient bien fort, signe qu'ils allaient bien. Ils furent ensuite emmenés à la nurserie. Harry les regardait déjà depuis dix bonnes minutes. Ça y est. Il était « papa ». A cette pensée il sourit.

Le lendemain matin, leurs amis allèrent rendre visite à la nouvelle maman et les bébés.

-Ils sont tous beaux, dit Hermione.

-Oui. Tu vois, je voulais un beau bébé, j'en ai eu deux. Je peux dire merci à Mr Potter.

Ginny embrassa Harry. Karen était réveillée alors que Kris dormait.

-Elle a les yeux vert, fit remarquer Lavande.

-Pas de doute, c'est bien la tienne Potter.

-Et toi Malefoy, tu t'y mets quand pour la famille ?

-J'y travaille Potter, j'y travaille, répondit-il en regardant Hermione qui rougissait soudainement.

Deux jours plus tard, Ginny rentra chez-elle et fût extrêmement surprise de voir toute sa famille qui l'attendait dans le salon. Ils allèrent tous voir les deux petits bouts de choux.

-Ma chérie, je suis si contente pour toi et Harry.

-Merci maman.

-Maintenant, il faudrait un mariage.

-Maman…

-Justement, j'aimerai attirer votre attention et surtout la tienne Ginny.

Tout le monde regarda Harry.

-Voilà, avant de partir à l'hôpital, je voulais te parler Ginny.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Le truc que tu me caches depuis une semaine.

Ron se racla la gorge, signe de mécontentement et Hermione regardait Drago en fronçant les sourcils alors que celui-ci souriait.

-Oui, exactement, reprit Harry. Je voulais… je veux… Ginny je t'aime, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Silence total dans la pièce. Tout le monde regardait le couple en attendant la réponse de Ginny qui avait les mains dans celle d'Harry.

-Harry, comment peux-tu me poser cette question alors que je viens de mettre nos bébés au monde.

-…

-Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser.

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Voilà ce que cachait Harry et ce dont Ron n'était pas d'accord, le demanda en mariage.

-Ça y est, peux mourir heureuse.

-Maman arrête !

-Harry… eh Harry. Prépare toi à courir. Les bébés j'ai eu du mal à l'avaler mais le mariage ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qui t'attend mon pauvre.

Harry déglutit à la phrase de Ron. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il devinait vraiment ce qui l'attendait.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Je voulais m'excuser pour cette semaine de retard. J'ai été prise de cours part certains événements que je n'avais pas prévu. Veuillez m'excuser.


	24. Préparatifs du mariage

Merci à_** Black-Shika**_, _**Lex Lex pissenlit,**_ _**BellatrixBlackLestrange61,**_ _**Color of the wind**_,_** elodu92**_, et à_** Adran**_

_**NiniWeasley**_ : merci. Et encore « sorry » pour le retard.

_**Catherine Broke**_ : Tu as très bien résumé l'histoire, lol.

_**priinc3ss :**_ Ron est en colère parce que sa petite sœur aura officiellement la bague au doigt.

_**fanfantasy07**_ : moi non plus je ne suis pas trop fan, mais si tu relis le chap, tu comprends qu'au début ce n'était pas l'intention d'Harry de la faire en public.

_**lady125**_ : Ce n'est pas tout de suite pour Drago et Hermione

_**hermy69 **_: Oui je crois mais pk tu me demandes ça ?

_**Dream 0n**_ : Merci. Pour Dray et Mione ce n'est pas pour maintenant les engagements.

_**Angie :**_ Chaque chose en son temps, pour Hermione et Drago il faudra attendre un petit moment.

_**Chapitre24 : Préparatif du mariage.**_

Ginny et Harry allaient se marier, et ils ne voulaient pas avoir de longues fiançailles, donc, les préparatifs du mariage n'avaient pas tardé pour commencer. Le couple avait beaucoup d'aide, surtout de la part de Molly qui, après le mariage de Ron, voulait prendre en main le mariage de son unique fille.

-Maman, j'ai juste demandé de l'aide, pas qu'on prenne tout en main à ma place.

-Mais ma chérie, tu as deux enfants en bas âges. Il faut que tu t'en occupes.

-Mais je m'en occupe !

Ginny montra ses bébés qui dormaient dans leur berceau.

-Je leur ai donné à manger et maintenant, ils dorment. Dans à peine une demi-heure, ils vont se réveiller pour que je les change. Maman, tout va bien.

-Où est Harry ?

-Avec… je ne sais plus. Il me l'a dit mais je ne m'en souviens plus.

-Tu surveilles tes bébés c'est bien, mais surveille aussi ton futur mari.

-Maman, je sais me débrouiller.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était avec Ron et Drago, chez le tailleur pour faire des costumes sur mesure.

-Mari-toi en blanc, lança Ron.

-En blanc ? Pour quoi faire, je vais me marier en costume noir. Et puis le blanc, c'est salissant.

-Ginny sera en blanc !

-C'est normal, elle doit représenter la pureté comme toute les femmes mariées, Weasley.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Mr Potter, c'est ça ? Vous êtes venu pour qu'on prenne votre mesure.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Venez, suivez-moi.

Les trois garçons suivirent le tailleur qui leur prit les mesures chacun leur tour. Quand ce fut au tour d'Harry, Ron et Drago commencèrent à se moquer de lui.

-Allez vous faire voir tous les deux, ou je vous jure que vous ne serez plus mes garçons d'honneur.

-Oh ça va Harry, ne te sens pas vexé. Tu vas bientôt te marier.

-Ne fais pas comme si ça t'enchantait, Ron.

-Mais ça ne m'enchante pas Harry. Ça ne m'enchante pas.

-Hé, toi ! Arrête de rire ! Tu es ni père, ni futur marié alors arrête de te moquer de moi et aie de l'expérience avant, Malefoy.

-On dirait une mouette, lança Drago.

Ron éclata de rire alors que Harry devenait de plus en plus rouge. Ils étaient de véritables gamins, c'était hallucinant.

Dans la maison des Potter, Ginny donnait le biberon à ses enfants. En fait, elle tenait Karen alors qu'Hermione donnait le biberon à Kris et Lavande à son fils.

-Ça me donne vraiment envi d'avoir un enfant dit Hermione en regardant Kris.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends avec Drago, lui dit Ginny.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est bizarre mais en même temps je ne me sens pas vraiment prête. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

-Moi aussi j'ai ressentis ça, mais tu vois, je suis heureuse de les avoir.

Les bébés s'endormirent juste après et elles continuèrent leurs activités. En faisant ses comptes, Ginny s'aperçut qu'elle avait plus d'invites que de table prévus.

-Bon sang, c'est fichu ! Comment on va faire, mais comment on va faire ?!

-Ginny, le mariage est dans deux mois. Tu peux encore changer certain chiffre, la rassura Lavande.

-Deux mois, soixante jours ! Je n'y arriverai jamais ! Et où est Harry, bon sang ?!

-Je suis là.

Ginny se retourna pour voir son futur mari.

-T'étais où ?

-Parti pour me prendre les mesures, je te l'ai dit.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon tu vas pouvoir m'aider, c'est ton mariage après tout.

Ginny prit Harry par le bras et ne le lâcha plus. A la fin de la journée, Drago et Hermione rentrèrent chez eux et s'affalèrent dans leur canapé. Hermione resta pensive un bon bout de temps.

-Tout va bien, lui demanda Drago.

-Hum… hum…

-Tu es sûre ? A quoi tu penses ?

-Tu aimerais avoir des enfants ?

Drago regarda Hermione et fut surpris qu'elle lui pose la question puisque après la naissance de Mathéo, elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait avoir des enfants avec lui.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Non pour rien. C'est que… J'ai donné le biberon à Kris cette après-midi et il me regardait. Je me disais juste que ça aurait été merveilleux si c'était mon enfant que je tenais dans mes bras. Le notre.

-Hermione, bien sûr que je veux des enfants avec toi. Mais tu sais, si ça ne s'est pas encore fait, ça se fera bientôt. Et puis on est encore jeune.

-C'est vrai…

Drago l'embrassa et la rassura une fois de plus en lui disant qu'ils auraient des enfants tout les deux. Peu après ils décidèrent d'alors se coucher. Drago était dans la chambre alors qu'Hermione était dans la salle de bain et se regardait dans le miroir. De face, puis de profil en imaginant avoir un ventre bien rond. Pour ça elle mit un pull sous sa chemise de nuit.

-Hermione tu es ridicule, se dit-elle. Tous ces bébés te montent à la tête. Va rejoindre Drago.

Elle enleva le pull et alla dans la chambre où Drago semblait déjà dormir. Elle se mit dans le lit, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et ferma les yeux. Drago l'enlaça tout de suite après. Hermione fit du mieux qu'elle pu pour dormir mais elle n'arrêtait pas de s'imaginer avec un bébé dans les bras, Drago à ses côté et d'autres enfants courrant autour d'eux formant une vrai famille. Voir Lavande et Ginny avec leur bébé lui donnait vraiment envi d'avoir des enfants. A ce moment là, elle se dit qu'elle avait encore un cran de retard. Quand elle était seule, Ron et Lavande étaient sur le point de se marier et d'avoir Mathéo alors que Ginny et Harry vivait à peine ensemble. Maintenant qu'elle est avec Drago et qu'elle vit avec lui, Ron et Lavande sont marié et ont un fils, Ginny et Harry ont deux enfants et sont sur le point de se marier. Elle était vraiment à la traîne. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre parce qu'elle était avec Drago et qu'elle l'aimait. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'elle réussit à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione retourna chez Ginny. Elle alla tout de suite voir les bébés et leur parla. Les bébés qui avaient trois mois, firent quelques gazouillis en souriant. Hermione avait les yeux qui brillaient. Ensuite Lavande, qui ne restaient jamais toute la journée dans son magasin, arriva avec Mathéo qui lui, avait maintenant dix mois. Hermione se retourna, dit rapidement bonjour à Lavande et prit tout de suite Mahéo dans ses bras.

-Ça y est Hermione tu as fini avec les bébés ? dit Ginny qui venait d'arriver.

-Oui.

-Bien, on va pouvoir récapituler.

Le nombre d'invités, le nombre de table, la décoration, la musique et tout ce qu'il faut pour avoir un mariage parfait, préparer en peu de temps. Ensuite ce fut le meilleur moment de la journée, le moment de faire les essayages des robes de demoiselles d'honneur et… de la robe de mariée. Elles allèrent dans le magasin de Lavande car c'est là que se trouvaient les trois robes. A peine mirent-elle un pied dans le magasin que les bébés furent tout de suite choyés par les vendeuses.

-Vous venez les filles, les robes sont à l'étage.

L'essayage commença par la robe de mariée que Ginny enfila avec l'aide de ces deux demoiselles d'honneurs. Elle se regarda sous toute les couture pour truquer le moindre défaut.

-Ne t'inquiète, s'il y a un problème, je l'arrangerais moi-même. Tu es ravissante dans cette robe.

-Vous croyez que j'aurai perdu mon ventre avant le mariage ? Avoir des jumeaux ça a des conséquences.

-Bien sûr que tu l'auras perdu et puis de toute façon on ne le voit même pas.

Ginny fit un petit sourire.

-En fait Ginny, vous irez où pour votre voyage de noce ?

-Eh bien, Harry et moi avions prévu d'aller en Australie mais il y a les bébés et…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, lui dit Hermione. Si tu veux, je peux les garder durant la semaine.

-Mais c'est que je n'ai pas envi de les laisser tu comprends. Ce sont mes bébés.

-Je te comprends mais pour une semaine. Allez, dis oui. Ça me ferai tellement plaisir.

-Et Drago ?

-Drago ? Ça ne va certainement pas le déranger, j'en suis sûre.

-Bon j'en parlerai à Harry et on verra par la suite.

-Moi j'en parle à Drago et même s'il n'est pas d'accord, il le sera.

-Merci Hermione.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	25. Un autre mariage

Merci à_** priinc3ss,**_ _**elodu92**_, _**fanfantasy07**_, et à_** Rebecca Black**_.

_**Catherine Broke**_ : Tu as tout à fait raison.

_**Phoenix**_ : Très vite je ne sais pas quand, mais ça arrivera. Hermione tombera enceinte.

_**virginie01**_ : Ils en auront bientôt.

_**lady125**_ : Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit.

_**Aodren**_ : .Il ne faut pas s'en faire pour ça.

_**Lex Lex pissenlit**_ : Je suis vraiment désolé de faire attendre comme ça mais je suis tellement débordée que toute les semaines me parait correct même si j'aurai préféré poster deux fois par semaine.

_**Chapitre25 : Un autre mariage.**_

Ça y est, c'était le jour J. Le jour où Harry et Ginny allaient enfin se marier. Les deux jeunes mariés s'étaient séparés pendant deux jours. Ginny était dans sa maison avec Lavande, Hermione et les bébé et Harry était chez Ron avec celui-ci et Drago. Deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, deux jours. Harry avait trouvé ça insoutenable de ne pas voir sa future femme et ses enfants durant deux malheureux petits jours qui pour lui, semblaient être une éternité. En ce moment, Harry dormait, mais ça n'allait pas durer longtemps car, deux importuns ouvrirent discrètement la porte de sa chambre, baguette en main pointée vers lui. Ces deux « hommes mystérieux » avaient un large sourire. Ils se mirent des deux côtés du lit et firent un compte à rebours. Et là…

-AAHHH !!

… deux jets d'eau jaillirent des baguettes pour aller au visage d'Harry. Ron et Drago commencèrent à éclater de rire.

-Mais vous êtes malade ?! Je vais vous tuer !

-Pas le jour de ton mariage voyons, dit Drago.

-Dehors ! DEHORS !

Harry vira les deux hommes qui riaient toujours.

-Ne reste pas enfermé dans la chambre, il faut que tu te prépares pour ton mariage, hurla Ron derrière la porte.

-La ferme ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

Harry reprit ses esprits, fit descendre sa montée d'adrénaline qu'il avait et sortit de la chambre pour descendre au salon, là où étaient ses « amis » qui reprirent leur fous rire une fois qu'il apparu.

-Malefoy, je ne te permets pas de rire. Tu n'es pas marié !

-Toi non plus :

-Dans quelques heures je le serai !

-Pff…

De son côté, Ginny eut un réveil tout ce qui pouvait y avoir de plus doux. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit sur sa couverture, tout un tas de pétales de roses rouges. Elle sourit en les voyant et se dit que son rêve allait se réaliser. Elle allait épouser l'homme de sa vie, Harry Potter. Hermione et Lavande arrivèrent juste après avec Karen et Kris dans leurs bras et Mathéo qui marchait juste devant elles.

-Alors future Mrs Potter, vous avez bien dormit ?

-Comme un bébé.

-Allez mademoiselle, il va falloir qu'on se prépare, mais d'abord, on va préparer les bébés.

Bien sûr après qu'ils aient mangés, les bébés furent lavés et habillés. Ensuite les trois jeunes femmes se préparèrent. Ginny ne disait rien mais stressait énormément. Pendant qu'elle ajustait sa robe, Molly et Arthur et d'autres personnes arrivèrent et terminèrent les derniers préparatifs. C'était plutôt des vérifications qu'ils faisaient.

Harry était déjà prêt et était toujours chez Ron. Il faisait les cent pas.

-Harry, ça va ? Lui demanda son meilleur ami.

-Les alliances, tu as les alliances ?!

-Oui.

-Parfait. Sans alliance, pas de mariage et sans mariage plus de Ginny, plus de bébé et sans eux, je meurs. Mais tu as les alliances alors tout baigne.

-Tu es sûr que ça va Potter ?

-Tout baigne je te dis, tout baigne !

-Ok, donc il va falloir qu'on y aille.

Harry regarda ses deux garçons d'honneur et s'essaya sur le canapé d'un air désespéré.

-Et si elle disait non, et si elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi et si…

-Non mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre Potter ! Tu stresses pour rien mon vieux. Elle t'aime et vous avez des enfants, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu doutes. Elle aura intérêt à te dire oui ou alors je ne m'appelle plus Drago Malefoy.

-Alléluia !

Harry se leva du canapé, il était prêt. Ginny était toujours dans sa chambre, entrain de se regarder dans le miroir Tout le monde étaient déjà là, ainsi qu'Harry. Elle pouvait tout voir de sa fenêtre. Elle sentait maintenant la tension monter. On frappe à la porte, c'était son père qui fut éblouit par la beauté de sa fille. Il lui embrassa le front et l'accompagna jusqu'à Harry. Durant le temps de ce petit trajet, tout le monde resta silencieux à part Mathéo qui parlait sur les genoux de sa Grand-mère. Elle se trouva maintenant face à Harry qui lui souriait. La cérémonie pouvait enfin commencer. Vous savez ce qui se passe après, les fameuses questions, les deux oui et les larmes de Ginny qui ne cessait de couler, ainsi que celles de sa mère d'Hermione et de Lavande. Remarquez que c'est un mariage et non un enterrement. Ah ça y est, Harry et Ginny s'embrassent enfin !

-Je t'aime, je t'aime je t'aime Harry, lui avait-elle dit après s'être embrassés.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils prirent leurs enfants dans leur bras et une séance photo, qui dura environ une heure, commença. Suite à ça, la fête put commencer. Musique, blagues foireuses, ivrogne de la famille, tout était parfait. Ginny était ravi.

Drago qui n'avait pas vu Hermione de la journée en tête à tête, l'invita à danser.

-Coucou toi. Alors, cette journée ?

-Bien, et mieux maintenant que je suis avec toi, répondit Hermione en l'embrassant.

-Alors Malefoy, quand est-ce que tu t'y mets ?

-Pour ?

-Pour le mariage et les enfants bien sûr.

-Ron, mêle-toi de tes affaires. Quand ça viendra pour eux, ça viendra, d'accord ?

-Mais chérie…

-Ron, t'es pas croyable. Il n'y pas si longtemps tu t'aurais fait une joie d'étrangler Drago et maintenant tu veux qu'il se marie avec Hermione et qu'ils aient des enfants ? Mais qui ai-je épousé ?...

Lavande continua son monologue tout en s'éloignant de Drago et Hermione qui soupira.

-Je crois que Ron ne va pas arrêter de nous charrier maintenant.

-Je lui en ferai passé l'envi moi, au boulot, tu verras.

-Drago…

-Je n'ai rien dit.

Vous savez, comme dans tous les mariages, il y a l'heure du lancé du bouquet de la mariée. Toutes les filles célibataires s'avançaient derrière Ginny sauf… Hermione. Maintenant qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, elle ne se voyait pas du tout attraper ce bouquet. Déjà qu'elle trouvait ce rituel stupide, maintenant elle avait de moins en moins envi de le faire.

-Vas-y Hermione, la poussa Lavande.

-Non, je ne veux pas !

-Tu ne vas quand même pas rester vieille fille toute a vie, lui dit Ginny.

-Je ne suis plus une vielle fille et je n'ai pas envi de me bousculer avec toute cette sauvagerie.

-Et si tu attrapais le bouquet ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, hein ?

-J'ai attrapé le bouquet de Lavande et regarde, je suis tombée enceinte et maintenant j'ai la bague au doigt.

-Ça ne veut rien dire, s'obstina Hermione.

-Si tu ne viens pas, je ne lance pas le bouquet et toutes ces filles t'en voudront à mort !

Hermione regarda Ginny et soupira. Elle se mit avec les autres filles juste pour faire plaisir à la mariée. Mais de toute façon, elle savait qu'elle n'attraperait pas le bouquet.

-Attention les filles ! Un, deux, trois !

Ginny lança le bouquet mais elle fit en sorte, juste pour l'embêter, que le bouquet atterrisse dans les mains de son amie. En plein dans le mille ! Hermione sembla avoir loupé un épisode quand elle le vit dans ses bras.

-Manquait plus que ça, dit-elle.

-Ben tu vois, tu l'as le bouquet, dit la jeune mariée.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Continua Lavande.

-Tout le monde sait ce que ça veut dire, répondit Ginny.

- Moi je ne sais pas.

-Hermione !

-Ça va, ça va, je plaisante.

Elle alla vers Drago avec le bouquet et l'embrassa fougueusement.

La fête continua jusqu'au bout de la nuit mais des invités commençaient à partir petit à petit.

-Ginny, Harry, on va rentrer, prévint Hermione.

-D'accord. On vous laissera les petits bouts demain matin, ce soir, ils restent au Terrier.

-Pas de problème, on prendra soin d'eux.

-Malefoy, tu prends soin de mes bébés. Hermione tu le surveilles.

-Non mais pour qui tu me prends Potter ?

-A demain, coupa Hermione.

-A demain.

Hermione et Drago rentrèrent chez eux très épuisés par cette journée où Harry et Ginny, s'étaient dits oui.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A la semaine prochaine. Dans le prochain chapitre on saura comment se débrouillent Hermione et Drago avec deux bébés.


	26. Garderie

Merci à_** Lil'Ashura**_ , _**priinc3ss**_, _**elodu92**_ , _**fanfantasy07**_, _**Ninia Black**_, et à _**Catherine Broke**_ ..

_**lady125**_ : J'espère vraiment que tu ne seras pas déçue.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : ça arrive maintenant.

_**Phoenix :**_ ça ne va pas être pour tout de suite il va falloir attendre quelque semaines je pense.

_**NiniWeasley**_ : mes vacances commencent maintenant alors ce sera deux chapitres par semaines effectivement.

_**virginie01**_ : C'est maintenant.

_**Chapitre 26 : Garderie.**_

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut la première à se lever.

-Drago mon chéri, tu te lèves ?

-Mmm…

-Les bébés vont être là.

-… sais…

-Bon, j'ai compris.

Elle descendit au salon se faire une tasse de café. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'elle était à son écriture quand on sonna à la porte. C'était les deux jeunes mariées.

-Alors, vous êtes prêts pour la lune de miel ?

-Et comment.

-Oh mes petits trésors. Ils dorment. Ils sont trop mignons.

-Tiens, c'est la liste de ce qu'il faut faire, aux heures indiquées. Pour le moment, ils ont déjà mangé, prit leurs toilettes. Quand ils se réveilleront tu attendras 11 heures pour leur donner leur lait.

-Où est Malefoy, demanda Harry.

-La marmotte dort point fermé.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas.

-Allez-y, je ne vais pas vous retarder, passé une bonne semaine.

-A bientôt.

Harry et Ginny transplanèrent pour aller en Australie.

Karen et Kris étaient dans leurs transats entrain de dormir. Hermione rangea leurs affaires et entendit déjà des gazouillis. Elle alla près d'eux et vit Karen les yeux ouverts. Le bébé en voyant Hermione commença à pleurer. Elle la prit dans ses bras mais Karen redoubla ses pleurs.

-Chut, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas. Tu n'as pas faim, tu as déjà mangé et il te reste une heure avant ton lait. Te changer ? … pas besoin. Pourquoi tu pleures, ma chérie ? Regarde ton frère il dort, lui…. ma chérie… chut…

C'est à ce moment là que Drago descendit de l'étage.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Elle a peut-être faim ?

-Non.

-Besoin d'être changée ?

-Non.

-Alors elle est fatiguée.

-Si elle était fatiguée, elle dormirait.

-Donne-la moi.

-Quoi ?

-Aller…

Hermione lui donna Karen qui cessa de pleurer automatiquement. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux et surtout ses oreilles.

-Elle voulait juste être dans des bras robustes.

-Ouais, bon redonne-la moi.

Drago la lui redonna et Karen se remit à pleurer. Drago la reprit. Plus un son.

-J'hallucine.

-Elle m'adore. Hein que tu m'adores?

Drago lui dit un bisou. Peu après, ce fut Kris qui se fit entendre. Hermione alla le voir et fut accueillir par un grand sourire… sans dent. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Bonjour toi. Toi au moins tu ne me repousses pas. Tu sais que tu es mignon ? Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père.

Drago qui prenait son café en surveillant Karen tourna la tête pour regarder Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce tu as dit ?

-De quoi ?

-Tout à l'heure. Tu as dit que Kris est mignon.

-Oui…

-Et qu'il ressemblait à son père.

-Et ?

-Tu trouves Potter mignon !

Hermione regarda Drago et éclata de rire. Le pire c'est que Drago avait de bonnes déductions.

-Harry est mignon dans son genre, mais il n'est pas mon genre.

-C'est quoi ton genre ?

-Roux, déjà marié avec un enfant.

-Eh ! C'est pas drôle ça.

-Pauvre chou.

Hermione l'embrassa. A 11 heures, ils leur donnèrent leur lait. Hermione adorait donner le biberon à Kris. Il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder avec ses yeux bleus. Ensuite, chose moins drôle, il fallait changer la couche. Moment critique pour le jeune couple surtout quand l'un des deux changeait Kris qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et n'attendait même pas d'être dans la couche propre pour recommencer ces petites affaires.

-Vous savez Mr Kris Potter, il va falloir que vos parents vous apprennent les bonnes manières comme ne pas faire pipi alors que Tatie Hermione vous change.

Le petit bout se mit à rire. Hermione le trouva trop chou. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à son sourire tout comme à celui de Karen mais le problème était qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait d'elle, la petite se mettait à pleurer et Drago la prenait dans ses bras.

-Karen, il faut bien que je m'occupe de toi…

-Chérie, ce n'est pas grave si elle me préfère à toi, lui dit Drago.

-Oui, c'est ça. Remus le couteau dans la plaie, toi.

Durant la semaine, alors que Drago partait au ministère, Hermione s'occupait des deux bébés et la chose qui était assez étrange était que seule avec Hermione toute la journée, le bébé ne pleurait pas mais une fois que Drago arrivait, elle ne pleurait pas mais braillait pour que Drago la prenne dans ses bras et Hermione ne pouvait plus l'approcher.

-Ah d'accord, ça t'amuse petite coquine, dit-elle en riant. Heureusement que Kris n'est pas comme toi.

Hermione et Drago étaient à présent l'un en face de l'autre avec chacun un bébé dans les bras entrain de se regarder.

-On pourrait au moins s'embrasser.

-Ça serait la moindre des choses.

Il s'approchèrent et s'embrassèrent mais s'arrêtèrent bien vite en entendant les sanglots de Karen.

-Mais non, je ne t'ai pas oublié, petit bout.

Au moment de dîner, la préoccupation du couple était… les bébés qui semblaient avoir une conversation très intéressante. Drago les avaient mit l'un en face de l'autre pour qu'ils puissent vraiment se voir.

-Tu crois que ce sera comme ça quand on aura des enfants, demanda Drago.

-Non, parce que je ne compte pas avoir de jumeaux.

A la fin de la semaine, Harry et Ginny étaient revenus d'Australie.

-Alors, la semaine comment c'était ?

-Génial, j'ai adoré. C'était… magnifique, dit Ginny avec un large sourire. Tu ne nous laisses pas entrer ?

-Quelques petits trucs avant. Il va falloir que vous disiez à votre fille Karen de me laisser la prendre de temps en temps. Kris au moins est sage et mignon tout plein.

-Karen ? dit Harry. Et qui s'occupe d'elle ?

-Ben Drago….

-Il est où ?

-Dans le salon avec elle.

Harry entra dans la maison et alla discrètement dans le salon suivit d'Hermione et Ginny qui tenait son fils qui était auparavant dans les bras d'Hermione. Dans le salon, Drago était assis sur le canapé, Karen sur lui et il chantait une petite comptine.

-Rou-le, rou-le et puis dérou-le rou-le roule, et tire et tire, et tape tape tape.

Karen l'accompagnait en essayait de « chanter » avec lui. Ginny et Harry étaient bouche bée. Ils avaient l'impression d'halluciner. Malefoy ayant l'instinct paternel. Harry eu une soudaine idée.

-Youhou… Malefoy…

Celui-ci leva la tête… CLICK ! Souriez-vous êtes photographier. Harry commença à rire aux éclats alors que Drago devenait tout rouge. Il posa soigneusement Karen dans son transat, qui riait en voyant son père rire et dit…

-POTTER, DONNE-MOI CET APPAREIL TOUT DE SUITE !!

-Et perdre cette merveille ? T'es malade ! Quand Ron saura ça…

-Weasley ne saura rien du tout parce que je t'aurais tué avant !

-Mon œil.

-On pari ?

Ils se regardèrent et une course poursuite commença dans la maison Salon-cuisine-salon-jardin-cave-salon-1e étage- grnier-1e étage et enfin… salon.

-On est quand même dans le droit de se demander qui sont les enfants et les adultes.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Potter, donne-moi ça !

-Non. Pour une fois que j'ai quelque chose qui montre que tu n'es plus une brute, je ne vais pas m'en priver pour que tout le monde le sache. Je devrais peut-être faire publier ça à la Gazette.

-Je vais vraiment te tuer, tu le sais ça ?

-Des paroles, toujours des paroles. Ce n'est pas tout, mais on va rentrer nous.

Ginny et Harry prirent leurs bébés et rentrèrent chez eux. Hermione se mit à soupirer bruyamment en enfermant la porte. Ils allaient lui manquer ces petits bouts.

-Ça va, demanda Drago en l'enlaçant.

-Oui… je crois. Je vais appeler Lavande, il faut que je prenne des nouvelles de Mathéo.

Hermione se dirigea vers le téléphone. Son petit Mathéo lui manquait à présent.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Comme je suis en vacances (Enfin !) je vais pourvoir poster deux chapitres par semaines. Donc à mercredi.


	27. Nouvelle promo

Merci à_** virginie01,**_ _**Raundi, lady125, Catherine Broke**_ _**elodu92 **_et à _**NiniWeasley**_.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit en écrivant.

_**Ninia Black**_ : Elle tombera enceinte, mais pas maintenant.

_**mione69 **_: les derniers chapitre sont trop concentrés sur le couple phare ? C'est-à-dire que tu voudrais plus d'expansion ?

_**priinc3ss**_ : ils s'y mettront bientôt.

_**fanfantasy07**_ : Peut-être qui sait.

_**Angie **_: merci. Pour la chanson, c'est ce que je chantais à mon cousin quand il était bébé.

_**Mavel Finnigan**_ : Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais je crois qu'il n'y aura pas d'action de ce genre à présent.

_**Phoenix : **_Ils le feront leur petit bébé, il faut juste être patient

_**Chapitre 27 : Nouvelle promo.**_

Durant une soirée d'automne, Hermione était assise dans ce qu'elle appelait son nouveau bureau, un coin du grenier qu'elle s'était appropriée. Drago venait d'entrer et fut assez surpris que la maison soit si silencieuse. La radio ne résonnait même pas. Il n'y avait que Pattenrond qui se frotta contre lui. Drago la caressa machinalement et monta dans la chambre. En montant, il aperçut de la lumière au grenier. IL y monta et vit Hermione entrain d'écrire, enfin elle n'écrivait pas vraiment, elle signait.

-Hermione ?

-Oh, bonsoir toi, tu as passé une bonne journée.

-Oui… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Moi ? Je m'entraîne pour demain.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai demain c'est la promo de ton autre livre. Pas trop stressé ?

-Non, je hais les journalistes mais à part ça tout va bien.

-Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Viens, pose cette plume.

Elle le suivit hors du grenier jusqu'au salon.

-J'ai hâte de lire ton livre, il doit être bien.

-C'est une livre pour enfant Drago. _Conte de fée digne des Moldus_ et puis, c'est pas moi qui les ai écrit j'ai juste fais un recueil.

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas grave. Quand on aura notre enfant je lui lierai les histoires avant de dormir et je finirai par dire « C'est le recueil de ta maman »

Hermione éclata de rire en le regardant. Il avait l'air rêveur. Drago avait la même tête à chaque fois qu'il parlait de bébé. Depuis qu'ils avaient gardé Kris et Karen, il regardait tous les bébés en disant qu'il les trouvait tous mignon.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva aux aurores, même plus tôt de Drago. Aujourd'hui, ça allait être la promo de son nouveau livre après celui de self-control qui avait eut son petit succès d'essai. En même temps, Hermione s'en fichait, elle écrivait par plaisir. Elle avait rendez-vous à la librairie à 8h30 comme la dernière fois, sauf que là, heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas malade. C'est là qu'elle se rappela la fois où elle avait revu Drago après cinq ans d'absence. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas le revoir et en tomber follement amoureuse. Drago qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir.

-C'est la promo qui te met de si bonne humeur ?

-Seulement la dernière promo, celle où je t'ai vu.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air si ravi de me voir.

-Tu avait disparu depuis cinq ans et tu réapparaissais comme ça, comme si de rien n'était. Il y avait de quoi être étonné, non.

-Hum… non, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Il était huit heures, Hermione arriva à la librairie et fut étonné de voir toutes ses personnes devant l'entrée du magasin. Ce n'était qu'un recueil de conte. Huit heures trente. C'est l'heure.

-Vous être prête Miss Granger ?

-Oui, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et toute la foule entra dans la libraire. La journée allait être longue, pensa Hermione quand elle reçu des flash dans les yeux. Après trois ans de succès, elle n'allait vraiment pas s'y faire. Les journalistes lui posèrent quelques questions et il y en eut une à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

-Miss Granger, êtes-vous en cœur à prendre ?

Ce fut assez étrange pare qu'après cette question il y eut un silence assez étrange.

-Non, mon cœur n'est plus à prendre.

-Cela fait combien de temps ?

-Vous êtes journalistes non ? Chercher et vous finirez bien par trouver

Après la conférence, la séance de dédicace commença. Une longue file de trouvait devant.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Miss Granger j'ai lu tout vos livres même celui que le self control et vous pouvez être sur que je lirai celui-là à mes enfants.

-Merci, c'est gentils dit Hermione.

Elle eut beaucoup de compliments mais aussi quelques reproches de certain qui espérait que ce livre allait être mieux que l'essai. Mais elle ne s'en sentait pas affectée, au contraire, elle était plutôt contente que des personnes aient des avis à poser.

Après avoir passé toute sa journée à signer des autographes, Hermione décidé de rentrer chez-elle et de reprendre l'écriture du livre qu'elle avait laisser en plan depuis quelques mois. Drago arriva peut après et comme la veille, en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit, il monta dans le grenier et la trouva entrain d'écrire. Quand elle entendit du bruit, elle rangea ses affaires et se retourna vers lui.

-Bonsoir, lui dit-elle.

-Bonsoir. Alors ?

-Alors ? J'aurai pu faire autre chose que de signer des autographes, mais bon. Au fait, j'ai pris un livre pour toi.

-Ah, merci, je vais enfin savoir à quoi ressemblent des contes pour moldus.

Drago ne perdit pas de temps pour le lire sous l'oeil amusé d'Hermione.

-Toi, un homme de 23 ans, est entrain de lire des contes pour enfants.

-C'est quand même bien mais c'est dommage que le petit chaperon rouge s'en sorte.

-C'est pour les enfants Drago je n'allais quand même pas mettre la vraie version.

-Et puis les moldus ne sont pas très créatif sur le côté magique de la chose, mais j'aime bien parce que c'est insensé.

-Bon, moi je dors, bonne nuit, dit-elle en l'embrassant et en lui tournant le dos.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient tout les deux assis dans la cuisine entrain de prendre leu petits déjeuné quand le courrier arriva. Drago prit le Gazette et commença à lire la une où il y avait une photo d'Hermione à la librairie. Mais ce qui l'interpella fut autre chose, le titre : _« Hermione Granger n'est plus en cœur à prendre. »_

-Comment ils savent que tu n'es plus en cœur à prendre ?

-Quoi ? Oh, oui, ils m'ont demandé si j'avais quelqu'un et j'ai dit oui. Mais je n'ai pas dit que c'était toi. Je crois qu'il y aurait eu de la polémique dans l'air.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu dévoilerais ta vie.

-Je ne dévoile pas ma vie, je lance quelques petites informations comme ça. Tu sais comment sont les journalistes, de vrais requins. Quand on leur donne un doigt, ils prennent le bras, sauf que là, ils n'ont eu que le doigt et ça va les excités comme des malades.

- Tu es contente ?

-Très.

Hermione sortit pas de chez-elle préférant rester dans son grenier en attendant le retour de son Drago mais c'était sans compter sur les improvisations de Ginny et Lavande qui débarquaient sans prévenir… avec leur bébés.

-Salut Hermione.

-Salut. Oh mes trésors ! Entrez, entrez. Vous allez bien ?

-Très bien, on voulait te féliciter pour le livre. Harry n'a pas perdu de temps. Il a commencé à lire le livre aux jumeaux dès hier soir en faisant des imitations de voix. Dieu merci, les bébés n'ont pas encore conscience de ce qu'on fait parce que je peux vous dire que ça l'aurait poursuit toute sa vie…

Elles s'assirent au salon en buvent une boisson.

-Dit donc, maintenant tu dévoiles ta vie ?

-Ma parole, vous vous êtes passés le mot ?

-Non, mais ça nous étonne.

-Ce qui est encore plus étonnant, dit Ginny, c'est qu'aucun journaliste n'est encore venu devant chez-toi.

-C'est parce qu'ils doivent encore penser que je vis toujours au 7 Summer Street. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont tous là-bas. Je plain la personne qui a acheté la maison.

Justement, pendant ce temps, au quartier de Summer Sreet, le nouveau propriétaire de la maison était tranquillement dans son salon quand il entendit la sonnerie retentir. Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et fut agressé par les flashs des appareils photos. Les photographes et les journalistes arrêtèrent toute activité quand ils se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas Hermione qui se trouvait devant eux.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette foire ?!

-Pardonnez-nous mais que faîtes-vous ici, demanda un journaliste.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je vis ici !

-Avec Hermione Granger ?

-Hermione Granger ? Hermione Granger est la personne qui m'a vendu cette maison.

-Savez-vous où elle se trouve ?

-Laissez cette pauvre fille tranquille, voyons ! Et sortez de ma propriété où je porte plainte !

Les journalistes et photographes ne se firent pas prier et retournèrent à leur travail complètement bredouille sans même savoir où Hermione Granger se trouvait.

-Et s'il leur disait où tu habites, demanda Ginny.

-Aucune chance, il ne sait pas où nous habitons. S'il doit m'envoyer du courrier, ça doit d'abord passer par la maison d'édition.

-Tu as pensé à tout, dit Lavande.

-Il faut bien.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A samedi pour la suite.


	28. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

Merci à _**elodu92**_, _**priinc3ss**_, _**fanfantasy07**_, et à _**NiniWeasley**_ .

_**lady125 :**_ les bébés viendront, mais il faut attendre.

_**Valderoy4**_ : un peu de patience

_**Hamataroo **_: A vrai dire sur ce côté-là, Drago s'en fiche un peu.

_**Catherine Broke :**_ Je crois que je vais nous épargner ce massacre, lol.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : Elle n'était pas le rat des bobliothèque pour rien. Lol.

_**hermy69**_ : je pense qu'ils ont compris maintenant.

_**Ma **_: C'est pas dit que je le ferai, mais je vais essayer.

_**Sleepy Angel**_ : tu as raison, c'est très tôt, mais bon, rêver ne fait pas de mal. Bizarrement j'ai cru que ta remarque allait être sur l'âge de Ginny et son métier mais bon. Ce n'est pas grave.

_**virginie01**_ : oui, peut-être.

_**Chapitre 28 : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.**_

On était en plein milieu d'après midi et Hermione était entrain de se préparer pour aller au chemin de Traverse. Elle avait simplement l'intention de faire quelques courses mais Hermione avait prit une demi-heure pour savoir quelle veste allait avec quelle chaussure, quel chapeau et quel sac. Elle n'était pas du tout fashion victime mais parfois son attitude faisait de plus en plus peur à Drago et sa folie de fièvre acheteuse était revenue du jour au lendemain. Quel manque affectif avait-elle ?

-Si Drago me voyait, il choisirait lui-même mes affaires.

Un fois prête, elle descendit du premier étage et s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle vit Pattenrond couché dans son panier.

-Petite marmotte, à faire la java le soir dans le jardin, tu en es complètement fatigué le jour. Bon, je vais faire quelque course, je t'ai mis de la pâtée dan ta gamelle. A tout à l'heure.

Le Chat ne répondit même pas. Hermione partit donc au Chemin de Traverse pour faire quelques emplettes. Les placards étaient vides. Drago était un grand mangeur et Hermione une grande mangeuse… de glace. Parfois elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas prendre un gramme_. « Ah oui, Drago… »_ Après avoir fait ce qu'elle avait à faire, Hermione se dirigea vers le magasin de Lavande.

-Bonjour Mrs Weasley.

-Hermione ! Mais dis-moi tu es toute belle. Où tu vas comme ça ?

-Je viens de faire les courses.

-Ah bon ? Je suis sûre que beaucoup de personnes se sont retourné sur ton passage. C'est Drago qui va être content.

-Arrête, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend depuis quelque temps, mais j'ai besoin d'acheter et de bien m'habiller.

-C'est la maladie qui te reprend ma pauvre, fait attention.

Hermione rentra chez-elle en fin d'après-midi. Elle rangea ses courses et ce n'est qu'à la fin de sa tache qu'elle s'aperçu que Pattenrond était toujours couché dans son panier et que la pâtée était intact. Elle s'approcha de lui et la caressa.

-Ben alors, tu n'as pas faim ?

Il ne fit que ronronner en gardant les yeux fermés.

-Tu es toujours fatigué ? Je te laisse alors, mais si demain tu n'as pas mangé je t'emmène chez le vétérinaire, tu sais comment je suis.

Le soir venu, Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne mange rien. Quand c'était le cas, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas à la maison et même s'il était fatigué, il mangeait quand même. Mais là, les deux réunit ça la tracassait. Elle n'arrêtait pas dans gigoter dans le lit.

-Chérie qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien. Dors.

Drago referma les yeux et la serra dans ses bras.

-Quoi qu'il se passe, tout ira bien.

Comment pouvait-il essayer de la réconforter alors qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait ? Et si elle l'avait trompé alors ? Il aurait dit la même chose ? _« Hermione ne déraille pas et essaie de dormir. »_ Elle essaya tout bien que mal. Le lendemain matin, elle retrouva Pattenrond au même endroit, la pâtée toujours intacte, mais elle pouvait voir que le niveau de l'eau avait baissé. Mais pour elle, ça ne suffisait pas.

-Aller hop, je t'y emmène chez le veto. Je t'avais prévenu. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Elle se prépara, le fit entrer dans sa cage et transplana chez vétérinaire. Elle alla dons dans la salle d'attente. Son tour arriva une heure plus tard.

-Bonjour Mrs…

-Miss Granger.

-Miss Granger, pardon. Bon, alors que se passe-t-il avec votre chat ?

-Eh bien, depuis hier il ne mange rien et reste couché dans son panier. Tout ce qu'il a fait c'est boire de l'eau cette nuit.

Le vétérinaire examina Pattenrond qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Vous savez Miss Granger, votre chat semble se faire vieux et la fatigue lui pèse. Cela fait combien de temps que vous l'avez ?

-Un peu plus de dix ans. Je l'ai eu quand il avait deux ans.

-Oui, donc il se fait vieux je disais. Je vais lui donner quelques vitamines à mettre dans l'eau ou le lait puisqu'il ne fait que boire.

-Mais sinon, il n'est pas malade ?

-Non, non il est juste… fatigué, voilà tout.

-Merci, au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Hermione s'en alla en transplanant. Elle acheta les vitamines de Pattenrond et rentra chez-elle. Elle vida la gamelle de son chat pendant que celui-ci retournait dans son panier. Elle lui remit du pâté plus du lait dans le quel elle avait mit des vitamines. Hermione ne fut pas d'humeur à écrire le reste de la journée et préféra s'allonger sur le canapé pour dormir en attendant que Drago n'arrive. Celui-là la réveilla plusieurs plus tard.

-Hermione, Hermione ça va ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et regarda Pattenrond qui dormait et les gamelles sont le niveau n'avait pas changé.

-Il ne mange rien, il est fatigué. J'ai été voir le vétérinaire ce matin, c'est lui qui me l'a dit.

-Tu t'inquiètes ?

-Oui, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Elle se leva caressa sont chat et monta à l'étage. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur et préférait dormir pour oublier cette mauvaise journée. Drago regarda le chat qui semblait dormir.

-Tu sais que ta maîtresse s'inquiète pour toi ? Tu devrais prendre tes vitamines, c'est bon pour toi. Je ne sais pas dans quoi elle les a mise, mais ça te poussera à manger.

Il lui caressa la tête et fit ses petites affaires. Le surlendemain, Hermione alla voir son chat. Elle vit avec une grande surprise que la pâtée avait été entamée. Le seul problème c'est que les vitamines étaient dans le lait et qu'il n'y avait pas touché. Hermione décida donc de mettre les vitamines dans la pâtée. Le truc c'est que maintenant, il ne touchait plus à la pâtée mais uniquement au lait, et il restait toujours dans son panier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas prendre tes vitamines, hein ? Tu sais que c'est pour toi, c'est pour que tu te sentes mieux.

-Miaou…

Premier miaulement depuis deux jours. Ça la rassurait même si ce miaulement était très faible. Au moins il disait quelque chose. Hermione décida, après la petite tour qu'avait fait Pattenrond, de mettre les vitamines dans le lait et la pâtée. Seulement là, il faisait carrément la grève de la faim. Cela dura une bonne semaine. Trop, c'en était trop pour elle, Hermione retourna voir le vétérinaire sans emmené son chat avec elle.

-Miss Granger…

-Dr, êtes-vous sûr que les vitamines que vous lui avez prescrites sont efficaces ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce que mon chat ne touche à rien ! J'en ai mis dans le lait, il ne l'a pas touché, dans la pâtée non plus ! J'en ai mis dans les deux et il ne mange plus !

Le vétérinaire regarda Hermione s'énerver et s'assit dans son fauteuil.

-Miss Granger écoutez, que vous ai-je dis la semaine dernière ?

-Qu'il était fatigué.

-Oui mais encore ?

Hermione se mit chercher quelques instants.

-Qui… qu'il se fait vieux…

-Exactement miss. Votre chat se fait vieux. Je ne voulais pas vous le dire mais le temps agit sur lui, comme sur nous. La nature reprend ses droits, elle lui a donné la vie mais elle la reprend aussi. C'est ce qui se passe avec lui.

-Mais… mais il n'a que douze ans.

-Et c'est vieux pour un chat.

Hermione ne dit plus rien. Il avait raison, elle le savait. Pattenrond allait mourir tôt ou tard. Elle rentra chez-elle et regarda s'il avait touché sa gamelle. Rien. Toujours rien. Elle alla vers lui et la caressa machinalement mais Hermione se rendit compte que quelque chose n'aillait pas. D'habitude quand elle le caressait, il ronronnait ou bougeait les yeux, mais là, rien. Aucune réaction. Hermione le secoua un peu mais rien ne se produisit. Pattenrond n'avait aucune réaction. Hermione le prit dans es bras et s'installa sur le canapé en le caressant même si elle savait que Pattenrond ne réagirait plus jamais. A cette pensée, les larmes coulèrent et elle craqua. Dix ans qu'elle l'avait eu, qu'elle s'était occupée de lui mais il avait préféré partir, se laisser aller progressivement.

En fin de journée, Drago rentra et retrouva Hermione dans le fauteuil avec Pattenrond dur ses genoux, toujours entrain de pleurer.

-Hermione…

-Il s'est laissé mourir et je n'ai rien vu venir. J'aurai pu faire quelque chose, mais il ne l'a pas voulu, pourquoi ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Il s'assit à côté d'elle caressant aussi la boule de poil. Il savait que Pattenrond allait lui manquer.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	29. Double nouvelle

Merci à_** elodu92**_ et à_** priinc3ss**_.

_**Hamataroo **_: Je le répète encore, il faut de la patience.

_**Catherine Broke**_ : C'est vrai que c'est dur. Personnellement je sais ce que c'est.

_**chibiasuka07**_ : Je serai pire que cruelle si je faisais mourir drago.

_**Phoenix**_ : Tu as raison sur le manque affectif.

_**Aaron **_: Merci. Je pense qu'après tout ce qu'Harry a vécu, il a droit à un peu de répit.

_**Storii**_ : Ca sera la seule chose horrible de l'histoire.

_**lady125**_ : Je sais que c'est triste, crois-moi.

_**fanfantasy07 **_: Ils auront d'autres épreuves à traverser.

_**Tinkerbell Snape**_ : Pattenrond s'est laissé mourir parce qu'il était fatigué et vieux, tout simplement.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : Non, personnellement je trouve ça morbide d'empailler son animal.

_**oO Spider Clemti oO**_ : Merci, mais tu entends quoi par guimauve ?

_**Lex Lex pissenlit**_ : Merci beaucoup quoi que parfois j'ai l'impression de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs.

_**NiniWeasley :**_ C'était le but de ce chapitre, faire pleurer.

_**virginie01**_ : Oui je sais, je vais essayer de ma rattraper.

_**Chapitre 29 : Double nouvelle.**_

On était en Janvier, cela faisait deux mois que Pattenrond était décédé et Hermione remontait doucement la pente. Elle s'était occupée de lui pendant dix ans et il lui manquait terriblement. Il lui arrivait qu'elle se souvienne de l'époque où Pattenrond attaquait le faux rat de Ron, Croutard. Ça la faisait sourire et ce qui faisait sourire Hermione, faisait sourire Drago. C'était naturel, mais il y eut une période où personne ne souriait. Depuis quelques semaines Hermione ne se sentait pas bien, elle ne se levait pratiquement pas de son lit ou si c'était le cas, c'était pour prendre quelques cachets ou mettre sa tête au-dessus de la cuvette des WC. Drago s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour elle.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

-Mais oui, va travailler, j'irai à Ste Mangouste cet après-midi.

-D'accord, prend soin de toi avant mon retour.

Drago l'embrassa et partit. Tout ce qu'Hermione fit, fut de dormir jusqu'au début de l'après-midi. Fermer les yeux était la seule chose qui pouvait lui faire de bien depuis que ça avait commencé. Ensuite, elle se leva se prépara et transplana jusqu'à Ste Mangouste pour aller voir son médicomage, Dr Weasley. Ginny avait tenu à garder son nom de jeune fille, ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup plu au mari. Hermione alla dans la salle d'attente patientant que son tour vienne. Plus elle patientait et plus elle se sentait mal et avait la tête qui tournait. Pourvu que tout cela passe vite.

-Suivant s'il vous plait ?

Hermione se leva. Ginny lui sourit alors qu'elle avait une mine atroce.

-Mon Dieu, ma petite Hermione qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça fait déjà quelque temps, j'ai des maux de tête et je n'arrête pas de vomir. Les seuls moments où je suis bien, c'est quand je ferme les yeux. Heureusement que j'étais la suivante parce que j'aurais vomit sur tes patients.

-Ma pauvre.

Ginny l'examina puis se mit à la regarder de la tête au pied.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, je vais te faire une prise de sang.

-J'aime pas les piqûre.

-Désolée. Tu ne sentiras rien.

-Vous dîtes tous ça.

Ginny lui fit la prise de sang.

-Tu viendras chercher les analyses dans une semaine. Je ne te prescris rien. On verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, rentre chez-toi et repose-toi.

-D'accord. A plus tard Ginny.

-A plus tard.

Hermione rentra chez-elle et s'allongea sur le canapé du salon et commença à fermer les yeux. Elle les rouvrit un peu lus tard quand elle sentit une odeur venant de la cuisine lui titiller le nez. Elle se leva et suivit l'odeur pour voir un Drago aux fourneaux. Elle adorait le voir faire la cuisine, ça la faisait toujours sourire. Elle profita qu'il soit de dos pour l'enlacer.

-Ça va, lui demanda-t-il

-Oui.

-Que t'as dit le médicomage, enfin, Ginny ?

-Rien, elle m'a fait une prise de sang. J'irai chercher les résultats la semaine prochaine.

-J'espère que tu n'as rien de grave.

-Vu la tête qu'elle a fait, je ne peux rien te promettre.

-Arrête tu me fait peur.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur j'en suis sûre. Sinon, quand est-ce qu'on passe à table, j'ai une faim de loup.

-Tout de suite.

Hermione attendait la fin de la semaine avec impatience en se demandant pourquoi elle devait avoir fait une prise de sang. Justement, le jour J arriva. Elle était dans la salle d'attente entrain de torturer son sac quand Ginny l'appela avec un grand sourire. Bizarrement, cela l'inquiéta plus qu'un peu.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

-Eh bien en faisant les analyses, on a remarqué que tu avais un taux d'hormone assez élevé…

-Un taux d'hormone assez élevé ? Et alors ?

-Et alors, avec les nausées et les vomissements, cela ne fait aucun doute, tu es enceinte… de huit semaines.

Un ange passa. Normalement, c'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione était sensé sauter de joie. Au lieu de ça, elle dit « je suis fichue » chose que Ginny ne compris pas.

-Je croyais que tu voulais un enfant ?

-Oui, bien sûr que je veux un enfant, mais Drago ?

-Quoi Drago ?

-Est-ce que lui veut d'un enfant… avant le mariage ?

-Mais pourquoi tu te poses cette question ? Bien sûr qu'il veut un enfant que ce soit avant ou après le mariage, peu importe. Hermione quand tu lui annonceras la nouvelle, Drago sera heureux, j'en suis persuadée. Il adore les enfants, il suffit de le voir avec Mathéo, Kris ou Karen et puis, il n'a jamais critiqué mon mariage avec Harry ou celui de Ron et Lavande à ce que je sache, puisqu'on est tombée enceinte avant le mariage.

-Non.

-Ben alors, tu vois, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Où est Drago ?

-Au ministère, mais il rentre tôt aujourd'hui.

-Et bien rentre chez-toi, et attend-le.

-Non, je crois que je vais prendre l'air.

-Si tu veux. Félicitations Hermione.

-Merci.

Hermione sortit de l'hôpital et tranplana à Pré-au-Lard pour se changer les idées. Mais ce fut assez dur car le mot « enceinte » résonnait dans sa tête. Elle regarda les vitrines et s'arrêta devant un magasin pour bébé et regarda les grenouillères qui y étaient. Rien que de les voir, la projetait sept mois plus tard avec son enfant dans ses bras et Drago près d'elle. Hermione sourit et posa sa main sur son ventre. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, Hermione décida donc de rentrer chez-elle. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, la maison était plongée dans le noir. Les seules lumières qu'il y avait étaient les deux bougies sur une table dressée. Un dîner aux chandelles ? Ça y est, il était au courant, elle en était sûre. Il savait qu'elle était enceinte. Mais non, mais non, Ginny n'aurait jamais fait ça. Elle ne l'aurait jamais prévenu avant qu'elle le fasse. Bien sûr que non. Drago s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa avant de lui donner une rose rouge.

-Bonjour toi.

-Bonjour, pourquoi tout ça ?

-Surprise…

Surprise ? C'est lui qui allait être surprit tout à l'heure. Ils passèrent très vite à table. Comme depuis quelque temps, Hermione avait une faim de loup et Drag s'en amusa.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas déjeuné aujourd'hui.

Hermione ne dit rien et se mit à rougir parce qu'elle avait en fait engloutit tout un plat de lasagne à la bolognaise à midi. Mais là, son estomac criait famine.

Ils allèrent ensuite sur le canapé. Hermione ne lui avait toujours pas annoncé la nouvelle, une fois qu'elle se décidait, elle paniquait et préférait se taire. Ça n'allait quand même pas être une semaine avant l'accouchement qu'elle allait le lui dire. Il faut se lancer ma vieille. Il ne pourra être qu'heureux. Malheureusement, Drago avait quelque chose de plus important.

-Hermione…

-Oui ?

-Et… et si on… et si on se mariait.

Elle resta interdite quelques instants puis regarda Drago. Etait-ce le fruit de son imagination ou il venait de lui faire une demande en mariage à sa façon ?

-Pardon ?

-Et si on se mariait ?

-T'es sérieux ?

Drago fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un écrin qui contenait jolie bague de fiançailles.

-Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Là c'était sûr, il la demandait en mariage. La première chose qui sortit de la bouche d'Hermione fut…

-Je suis enceinte.

Ce n'était pas du tout mais alors pas du tout la réponse que Drago attendait. Vous connaissez l'arroseur arrosé ? Et bien, là, ils en étaient tout les deux victimes. Ils étaient tout les deux complètement figés l'un en face de l'autre ne sachant pas quoi faire, quoi dire.

-Enceinte ? Est-ce que… est-ce que je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? demanda Drago prudemment.

-Non, mais oui je veux t'épouser.

Drago l'embrassa de tout son amour en lui mettant la bague.

-Tu es vraiment enceinte

-Oui, et c'est fait deux mois.

Drago l'embrassa une seconde fois. C'était vraiment le plus beau jour de leur vie à tout les deux, du moins la plus belle soirée et peut-être la plus belle nuit.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	30. Arrête d'écrire!

Merci à_** Dream On**_, _**Lucie, priinc3ss**_, _**marytherese, elodu92, ma**_, _**virginie01**_, _**keira48,**_ et à_** Storii.**_

_**oO Spider Clemti oO**_ : merci de m'avoir donner la signification de mot guimauves. Merci.

_**lady125 **_: tout le monde l'attendait, maintenant c'est fait.

_**Valderoy4**_ : il ne faut pas pleure pour ça.

_**fanfantasy07 **_: moi j'aime bien, j'ai fait d'un pierre deux coup.

_**Catherine Broke**_ : ils vont passer très vite. Plus vite que la demanda en mariage.

_**NiniWeasley **_: je trouverai ça morbide.

_**Hamataroo**_ : je pense qu'elle aura forcément un blond, ou une blonde.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : comme tu l'as dit

_**Chapitre30 : Arrête d'écrire !**_

Le lendemain matin, Drago et Hermione annoncèrent les deux nouvelles aux parents d'Hermione. Mrs Granger fut plus qu'heureuse de savoir que sa fille allait se marier et avoir un enfant. Elle avait trouvé son gendre et ne le lâcha pendant un bon quart d'heure. Mr Granger était lui aussi heureux mais en même temps, il se rendait compte qu'il allait devoir partager sa fille avec un autre homme, son futur mari. Ensuite ils allèrent chez les Potter. Hermione se dirigea tout de suite vers Ginny avec un large sourire.

-Ça veut dire qu'il accepte le bébé ?

-Et plus.

Hermione lui montra sa main. Ginny n'en revenait pas.

-Il t'a demandé en mariage avant ou après que tu lui ais dit que tu sois enceinte.

-Avant.

-Enceinte et bientôt mariée, mon dieu mais c'est contagieux, ce truc là.

Ginny serra Hermione dans ses bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Harry qui venait d'arriver.

-J'ai demandé Hermione en mariage.

-Ah oui ? Ben, félicitation mon vieux.

-Et elle est enceinte.

-Quoi ? On peut dire que tu ne fais pas dans la demi-mesure.

-Effectivement.

Hermione et Drago allèrent par la suite chez Ron et Lavande. La réaction de Ron ne fut pas très surprenante.

-Il va me prendre ma petite Hermione !

-On croirait entendre mon père.

-Ben c'est normal, je te considère comme ma petite sœur.

-C'est Ginny qui sera contente.

Deux mois étaient à présent passés depuis la demande en mariage de Drago et depuis ces deux moi, Hermione se faisait harceler par Lavande et Ginny pour savoir quelle robe elle allait choisir pour le grand jour.

-Les filles arrêtez ! Je suis enceinte et je ne suis pas d'humeur à trouver une robe de mariée, surtout que je vais me marier enceinte alors ce n'est pas la peine que je me trouve une robe maintenant.

-Si tu veux, je te passe la mienne, dit Lavande.

-T'es folle ou quoi ! C'est ta robe Lavande !

-Oui mais…

-Pas de mais Ginny, je m'en trouverai une, ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça.

Elles étaient toute les trois au téléphone sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Ginny et Lavande entendent un bruit bizarre.

-C'est quoi ce bruit ?

-Quel bruit ? demanda Hermione.

-Tu n'entends rien ?

- Non.

Hermione essaya de faire attention mais elle n'entendait rien et pourtant le bruit était toujours présent.

-J'entend rien, moi.

-Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Ginny.

-J'écris.

-Ah ben c'est ça ! Déclara Lavande. Le bruit de la plume qui gratte le papier.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Hermione arrête !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on ce n'est pas…

-Ah non, ne me sortez pas ce vieux cliché à deux balles, j'écris si je veux. Je vis de ça je vous ferai remarquer !

-On le sait mais…

Elles restèrent à discuter un bon bout de temps et quand Hermione raccrocha, elle ne s'arrêta pas d'écrire pour autant. Au contraire, elle écrivait plus que d'habitude. Hermione était poussé par une étrange inspiration qui la faisait écrire pendant des heures non-stop et même jusqu'à pas d'heure si bien que Drago était obligé de la sortir du grenier pour qu'elle aille dormir.

-Non Drago, laisse-moi écrire, juste une phrase. S'il te plait !

-Non ! La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, ça a duré deux heures. Aller hop !

Dago la souleva et l'emmena dans leur chambre alors qu'Hermione lui demandait de la lâcher.

-Hermione, il n'en est pas question ! Je n'ai pas envi de te retrouver demain matin entrain d'écrire. Les nuits blanches ne sont pas bonnes pour toi, surtout dans l'état dans lequel tu es.

-L'état dans lequel je suis ? Je suis enceinte, pas malade !

-Ça reste à voir !

-Oh !

-Tu vas dormir, je vais dormir et tout le monde va dormir !

-Je te préviens Drago Lucius Malefoy, tu risques de passer la pire nuit que tu n'es jamais passé en ma présence !

-J'aimerai bien voir ça ! Allez, sous la couette !

-J'ai pas envi, j'ai trop chaud.

-Ma parole, mais t'as prit un excitant !

-Bien sûr, avec un bébé dans le ventre. Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?

Hermione se mit tout compte fait dans le lit et tourna le dos à Drago. Drago lui tourna le dos également. Ils s'endormirent vers les deux heures du matin. Ils étaient tout les deux à chaque bord du lit, seulement le lendemain matin, on pouvait remarquer qu'ils étaient très proche. A vrai dire, Hermione était dans les bras de Drago. On aurait jamais pu imaginer que la veille il s'était « disputer ». Drago fut le premier à se réveiller et regarda Hermione en lui touchant le ventre. Il embrassa sa joue et s'apprêtait à se lever quand il sentit Hermione se resserré contre lui.

-… pars pas…

Drago sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Désolée, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour mon attitude d'hier. C'était ridicule.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Quand on y réfléchit, c'était plutôt amusant.

-Tu es obligé de partir travailler aujourd'hui ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, tu le sais bien.

-Oui mais…

-Tu verras, ça passera vite.

Durant la journée, Hermione n'avait qu'une idée en tête: écrire, écrire et encore écrire. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Elle rouspéta en demandant qui ça pouvait bien être.

-Ginny, Lavande ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vous n'avez pas un boulot ?

-Je suis patronne…

-… et moi je travaille à mon compte. Et puis on est venu…

-… pour toi.

-Vous finissez les phrases de l'autre, ça devient critique.

-Laisse-nous entrer.

Hermione céda le passage et laissa entrer les deux mères avec leurs enfants.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

-On est ravi de voir…

-… que tu es contente de nous voir.

-Arrêtez, ça me fait peur !

Elles s'installèrent au salon.

-Alors ?

-Alors ? Regarde ! fit Lavande.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ce sont des robes de mariée de mon magasin, elles sont jolies, non ?

Hermione les regarda attentivement. C'est vrai qu'elles étaient jolies.

-Mais je vais être enceinte jusqu'au yeux quand on va se marier.

-Ben recule la date.

-Ça va pas non !

-Ecoute Hermione on fera en sorte que ta robe te soit adéquate. J'ai même des robes de demoiselles d'honneur.

-Elle sont jolie les filles mais vous savez, j'ai encore le temps.

-On dit ça et après…

-… on se rend compte qu'on a rien préparé.

-Arrêtez, bon sang ! On dirait des jumelles.

Peu après Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé sa plume et ses parchemins sur la table du salon. Elle se leva et partit les ranger mais Ginny les prit de ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu écris encore ?

-Tu ne vas pas me la faire à la Drago ! J'écris si je veux.

-Si c'est pour rester jusqu'à pas d'heure dans ton grenier, ce n'est pas la peine.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Tu sais, les hommes ça ne fait pas que travailler…

-… ça parle aussi, même beaucoup. Tu sais on peut croire qu'écrire n'est qu'une passion et que tu te sens mieux mais tu ne sais pas ce que ça peut te faire sur ton organisme surtout que…

-… je suis enceinte, je sais…

-Tu vois, tu as fini mas phrase, dit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

-Oh non.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Etant donné que je reprends les cours lundi. La mise à jour habituelle reprend aussi. A samedi.


	31. Pantalon, Lasagnes et Dispute

Merci à_** NiniWeasley**_, _**priinc3ss**_, _**phoenix**_, _**elodu92, **_._** Valderoy4**_, _**virginie01**_, et à_** Angie**_.

_**Hamataroo**_: sûrement mais j'en sais rien.

_**oO Spider Clemti oO**_: oui je sais, je ne savais pas quoi mettre.

_**Catherine Broke:**_ C'est vrai elle peut écrire, mais si elle se creuse la tête et s'énerve, là ça sert rien.

_**Stori**_i: Moi aussi j'aimerai bien avoir un mec comme Drago mais je me demande si ça existe.

_**Rebecca-Black**_: Je ne vois pas ça comme ça. Pour reculer, en ce qui concerne le calendrier c'est faire le mariage plus tard.

_**Aaron**_: Je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais vous n'apprécierez pas.

_**lady125**_: Moi, je déteste ce genre de situation.

_**sandrine93320**_: Non, on n'en reparlera pas.

_**Chapitre 31: Pantalon, Lasagnes et Disputes.**_

On était déjà au cinquième mois de grossesse et Hermione avait un gros problème. Elle ne rentrait plus dans tous ses pantalons. Elle passait prêt d'un quart d'heure à s'acharner sur la fermeture d'un jean. Drago la regardait sans rien dire, ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose en fait.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Non, je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver… j'y arrive pas !

-Je vois ça. Pourquoi tu ne mets pas les pantalons que ta mère t'a donnés.

-Tu veux que je mette ces horreurs ? Maman est bien gentille mais on n'est au 21e siècle, plus dans les années 70's. Non, il faut que je me fasse une raison, je suis une grosse patate.

-Arrête Hermione, tu es sublime. Il faut juste que tu mettes une robe.

-Et si je veux mettre un pantalon, je fais quoi ?

-Là je ne peux rien pour toi.

-Merci de m'aider mon chéri.

-Mais je t'en pris, tu sais que je t'aime.

-Oui je sais. Ce que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

Drago l'embrassa en souriant.

-J'ai faim, finit par dire Hermione.

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux des lasagnes ?

Elle acquiesça timidement.

-Lavande c'était le brunch, Ginny la choucroute et toi, tu ne jures que par les lasagnes.

Elle acquiesça une seconde fois. C'était qu'Hermione était tombée amoureuse des lasagnes à présent. Matin, midi et soir… et aussi en encas. Elle adorait ça.

Durant toute la journée, Hermione ne lâcha pas Drago d'une semelle, elle avait besoin de tendresse et que Drago lui dise qu'elle était belle, qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à une patate. Ce qu'il n'oubliait pas de faire. Ils étaient main dans la main se promenant sur le Chemin de Traverse quand Hermione s'arrêta net en regardant droit devant elle.

-Non, mais regarde celle-là, dit Hermione à Drago.

-Qui ?

-Elle !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Elle t'a fait de l'œil. Franchement, elle n'a pas remarqué que tu tenais une main et qu'au bout de cette main, il y avait une femme enceinte prête à mettre sa tête dans une poubelle.

-Hermione, tu ne va pas être jalouse d'un sorcière que je n'ai même pas vu.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Elle doit sûrement penser que comme je suis enceinte, tu dois aller voir ailleurs. Ce n'est pas le cas rassure-moi.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Heureusement pour toi, parce que je t'aurais séquestrer Mr Malefoy.

Hermione l'embrassa et Drago l'emmena dans un magasin de vêtement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda Hermione.

-C'est un magasin de femme enceinte.

-Ça je le sais, j'ai demandé qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

-Eh bien, comme j'ai remarqué que tout les matins, tu fais une crise de nerf quand tu t'habilles, je me suis dit que si tu avais des vêtements de femmes enceintes, autre que ceux de ta mère, il n'y aurait plus de problème.

-Je suis un fardeau, c'est ça ?

-Quoi ?

-T'en as marre de me voir m'énerver avec mes pantalons donc tu m'emmènes dans un vulgaire magasin alors que dans celui de Lavande, les vêtements sont deux fois plus modernes !

-Mais chérie…

Hermione sortit de magasin et alla dans celui d'en face, c'est-à-dire, celui de Lavande en laissant Drago en plan.

-Vous désirez Mr ? demanda une vendeuse.

-Rien, merci, au revoir.

Drago alla rejoindre Hermione.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que…

-Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre et Mr m'emmène dans un vulgaire magasin autre que le tien.

-Oh. Viens, je vais te montrer des vêtements de femmes enceintes.

-Merci, t'es géniale Lavande.

Lavande l'accompagna vers le coin femmes enceintes et la laissa choisir pour s'occuper des autres clientes, mais comme Drago venait d'arriver, elle alla le voir.

-Bonjour Drago.

-Salut, tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ?

-Si, elle doit être dans une des cabines d'essayage mais attend un peu qu'elle sorte et qu'elle se calme.

Drago obéit. Hermione sortit de la cabine quelques instants plus tard avec une jolie robe noire qui lui allait parfaitement.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Tu trouves ?

-Absolument., mais, ce n'est pas un pantalon que tu étais venue chercher ?

Hermione se décala et Drago put voir plusieurs pantalons, jupes et T-shirt. Il compris qu'ils allaient en avoir pour un bon moment. Le temps qu'elle essaye tout, qu'elle consulte Drago, qu'elle ne l'écoute pas qu'elle finisse par tout prendre. En fin d'après midi, ils rentrèrent chez eux et Hermione rangea ses vêtements. Elles étaient contentes d'avoir de quoi s'habiller. Elle enfila un pantalon au hasard et fit ravi de voir qu'elle pouvait le mettre.

-Regarde Drago, je me sens super alaise maintenant.

Il regarda son ventre et alla l'embrasser.

-Merci, dit-elle.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour m'avoir sortit de la maison, parce que je crois que je serais encore entrain de me battre avec ce jean.

-Ne suis-je pas le meilleur ?

-Non, tu es le mien.

-Ça n'a aucun ce que tu viens de dire.

-Je me comprends.

Drago lui toucha le ventre.

-J'aimerai qu'il soit déjà là.

-Un peu de patience. Il reste encore quatre mois.

-Encore moins pour le mariage.

-Encore moins pour le mariage. J'ai faim, fini par dire Hermione au bout d'un moment.

-Encore ?

-Oui, il reste des lasagnes ?

-Si tu n'as pas tout mangé, oui.

-Bon, ben j'y vais.

Alors qu'elle allait dans la cuisine, la sonnerie retentit. C'était Ginny qui était là avec ces deux enfants. Et elle semblait de mauvaise humeur.

-Ginny, qu'est-ce quoi ne va pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai décidé de quitter un homme qui s'est fait passer pour mon mari, voilà ce qui ne va pas !

-Quoi ? Attends, pourquoi tu veux quitter Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Mr, trouve que ne passe pas assez de temps avec mes enfants ! Il ose me faire la morale alors que c'est lui qui part en mission et qui revient super tard le soir. Je ne suis qu'une simple médicomage, moi !

-Mais ça va s'arranger, lui dit Hermione.

-S'arranger ?! Mais il va falloir qu'il rame pour ça ! Il a sous-entendu que j'étais une mauvaise mère, tu te rends compte ? Ça se trouve une maîtresse au fin fond du Tibet, et ça me traite de mauvaise mère, non mais je rêve !

-Quoi ?

Ginny monta à l'étage et s'enferma dans une chambre, laissant Hermione et Drago avec les enfants. Ils les prirent dans leur bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonna.

-Où est-elle ?

-Harry, ça va ?

-Où est-elle ?

-Euh… à l'étage mais… Harry attend, elle sous-entend que tu as une maîtresse au Tibet. Je crois qu'elle ne va pas bien.

Harry n'écouta pas Hermione et monta à l'étage. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre on put entendre, « Fiche-moi le camp ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! » Harry ferma ensuite la porte. Pendant un quart d'heure on put entendre des hurlements de Ginny, les supplications d'Harry pour se faire pardonner de ses propos. Ensuite plus rien, silence total. Cela avait un peu intrigué Hermione et Drago qui montèrent pour savoir si tout allait bien.

-Harry, Ginny ? Vous êtes vivants ?

-Hermione…

Drago ouvrit la porte et ils trouvèrent Harry et Ginny un coin de la pièce. Ginny était dans les bras d'Harry les larmes aux yeux.

-Vous allez bien, demanda Drago.

-Ça va, répondit Harry.

Harry demanda au couple s'ils pouvaient garder les enfants. Ginny et lui avaient besoin de rester tout les deux.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	32. Quels prénoms?

_**Phoenix :**_ on ne connaîtra pas le sexe du bébé maintenant ;

_**Catherine Broke**_ : Oui c'était le temps, et pour le truc du Tibet, laisse tomber, c'est moi qui déconnais un peu.

_**Hamataroo**_ : le Tibet n'est qu'un délire.

_**Storii **_: Oui je sais ça fait loin, mais il transplane.

_**elodu92 **_: merci.

_**NiniWeasley**_ : L'addiction à la nourriture arrive à tout le monde, moi c'est le chocolat.

_**virginie01**_ : Oui Ginny se fait des films, de grosses productions même.

_**oO Spider Clemti oO**_ : J'aurai pu dire l'un comme l'autre.

_**Valderoy4**_ : C'est juste un délire.

_**lady125**_ : on n'aurait pas dit.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : Oui elle ne va pas bien, elle est en colère.

_**Chapitre 32 : Quels prénoms ?**_

Harry et Ginny étaient restés en froid durant quelques jours. Ce qui les avait réconciliés était une catastrophe. Les Aurors étaient tombés dans une embuscade et parmi eux, Harry avait reçu un sort de magie noire de plein fouet. Il était resté plusieurs semaines dans le coma et en était sorti deux semaines après. Durant cette période, Ginny avait été anéanti et s'en était voulue de s'être disputée avec lui. Quand Harry fut sorti de l'hôpital, elle avait prit congés pour s'occuper de lui. Elle avait l'impression que c'étaient sa faute si Harry était tombé dans le coma et celui-ci s'en rendit bien compte.

-Ginny, ça va aller. Je vais bien, je suis vivant. Tu peux reprendre ton travail, tu sais. Je suis en chair et en os de devant toi.

-J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre quand tu étais dans le coma. Je ne veux pas te perdre tu comprends. Je t'aime Harry ! dit-elle en laissant couler quelque larmes.

-Je t'aime aussi et crois-moi que je n'allais pas partir tant que je n'avais pas fini t'embêter, encore et encore…

-C'est vrai que tu m'embêtes beaucoup, répondit Ginny ave un petite sourire.

-N'est-ce pas pour ça que tu m'as épousé ?

-Tu recommences là ?

-Oui.

Harry l'embrassa, soulagé d'être avec elle, en vie et réconcilié.

Hermione était à son septième mois de grossesse. En ce moment même, elle était devant la chambre qui allait être celle du bébé. Drago lui avait interdit d'entrer sous prétexte que les odeurs de la peinture pouvaient être nocives pour elle et le bébé. Hermione avait beau lui dire que la peinture était inodore, il ne voulait rien entendre.

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idées de faire la chambre si on ne connaît pas le sexe du bébé ? demanda Hermione.

-C'est pour ça que je peins la chambre en jaune. C'est neutre.

-Si tu le dis, mais t'aurais pu la laisser en blanc.

-Ça aurait été trop fade.

Hermione regarda Drago peindre sans l'aide personne, sans baguette. Il faisait tout de façon moldu.

-Tu sais que tu es sexy en homme à tout faire ?

-Tu sais que ça fait prêt d'une heure que tu me dis ça ?

-Oui, mais ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire.

-C'est vrai.

Vous avez du vous rendre compte que ce qui les préoccupait était plus la naissance du bébé que le mariage. Les demoiselles et garçons d'honneur avaient leurs tenues, les mariés aussi. La cérémonie allait se passer dans un espace vert que Drgao avait choisi, et ils connaissaient déjà les mises en place. Les derniers préparatifs allaient se faire évidements aux derniers moments. C'était des préparatifs que Mrs Granger et Mrs Weasley avaient prévu de faire. Tout ça pour dire, que Drago et Hermione n'étaient pas sous pression.

Le lendemain, ils servaient aller chez le gynécomage pour une écographie.

-Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, comment allez-vous ?

-Mais je suis en pleine forme et le futur père pense que je suis en manque de cadeau. Mais bon, je ne dois pas me plaindre, du moment qu'il ne fait pas de grossesse nerveuse.

Hermione s'installa et la séance commença avec un gel froid posé sur le ventre qui la fit sursauter comme toujours. Quand le gel fut appliqué, son bébé se mit à bouger.

-Votre bébé ne supporte pas le froid.

-Non. Drago, ne regarde pas l'écran.

-Je ne regarde pas l'écran, enfin j'essai.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-On veut la surprise.

-Très bien, mais en tout cas, votre bébé semble aller bien, comme toujours.

Après une courte séance, Drago et Hermione rentrèrent chez eux. Hermione monta dans le grenier et redescendit avec un petit livre entre des mains.

-Tu vas lire, lui demanda Drago.

-Non, on va lire. Viens, assied-toi.

Drago la suivit et s'installa près d'elle en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien lire ensemble.

-Je pense qu'on devrait trouver un nom pour notre enfant dans ce livre.

-« Les noms les plus en vogue de l'année 2004 » Mais on ne connaît même pas l'indenté du petit bout.

-C'est pour ça qu'on va en choisir deux.

-De toute façon ce sera une fille.

Hermione qui feuilletait le livre regarda Drago avec étonnement.

-Une fille ? Je te trouve bien sûr de toi. Et si c'est un garçon ?

-Et bien ce sera un garçon, mais je suis sûr que ce sera une fille.

-Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça, ton intuition masculine ?

-Exactement.

-Les hommes n'ont pas d'intuition. C'est connu. Enfin, si notre bébé est une garçon, il s'appellera… voilà, Andrew. C'est jolie non ?

-Andrew ? Répéta Drago. Il fera des ravages avec ce prénom.

-Des ravages ? Ah non, déjà qu'à notre génération les filles sont très dévergondées alors à la sienne qu'est-ce que ça va être. Elles vont toute lui sauter dessus.

-Bon passons à la fille. Si c'est une fille, son prénom sera… Lia. Lia Malefoy. Elle aura mes yeux, ton nez, ton sourire et…

-… sera draguée par tous les garçons de Poudlard, finit Hermione.

-Bien sûr que non, parce que si elle est comme toi, elle les chassera avec une bonne gifle en troisièmes années.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dragué à ce moment là.

-Je sais…

Hermione éclata soudainement de rire.

-Si elle est comme moi, son premier petit ami aura deux ans de plus qu'elle.

Drago commença à réfléchir quelques instant en se remémorant la quatrième année, le bal de Noël et Hermione entrain de danser avec Viktor Krum.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, je l'assassinerai.

-Mais bien sûr. Bon alors on est d'accord. Si c'est un garçon ça sera Andrew Malefoy et si c'est une fille, ce sera Lia Malefoy.

-On est d'accord.

Le bébé se mit à donner des coups dans le ventre de la future mère.

-De toute façon ce sera un garçon, déclara Drago.

-Je croyais que ce serait une fille ?

-Mais ce sera une fille.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu… Drago tu m'embrouilles l'esprit.

-Je sais…, dit-il fier de lui en l'embrassant. Il lui demanda ensuite de se lever.

-Tu n'as pas vu la chambre terminée.

-Tu… tu as déjà fini de peindre la chambre ?

Il acquiesça. Il emmena Hermione jusque devant la chambre. Hermione se trouva au beau milieu d'une chambre jaune pâle. A sa droite il 'y avait un beau berceau avent plein de petite peluches.

-Drago c'est magnifique. Tu as fait ça quand ?

-Cette nuit, pendant que tu dormais.

-C'est exactement ce que j'imaginais, sauf que c'était un rose ou en bleu mais en jaune c'est tout aussi beau.

Elle l'embrassa en le remerciant de cette surprise. Hermione éclata de rire et Drago ne su pas pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

-C'est juste que je t'imagine être un vrai papa poule avec nos enfants.

-Nos enfants ?

-Ben oui. Tu ne compte tout de même pas t'arrêter en si bon chemin, dis-moi.

-Bien sûr que non.

Alors que Drago allait l'embrasser, Hermione se détacha de lui et sortit de la chambre. Drago ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

-Où tu vas ?

-Dans le grenier, j'ai besoin d'écrire.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui.

Elle monta au grenier et alla dans son coin personnel qui était rempli de parchemin. Drago la suivit.

-Drago, je ne suis pas stupide, ne regarde pas ce que j'écris.

-Je ne regarde pas.

Hermione regarda devant elle alors que Drago restait derrière en lui embrassant le cou.

-Je croyais que tu voulais écrire.

-C'est le cas, mais pas si tu es là à regarder ce que je fais.

-Tu me vires ?

-Oui.

-Bon, d'accord, dit-il en l'embrassant avant de sortir de la pièce. Ne reste pas trop longtemps à écrire.

-D'accord.

Une fois que Drago sortit, elle se mit à écrire durant quelques heures le seul moyen que Drago trouva pour la faire sortir fut le mot « lasagne » et encore, il lui fallait un quart d'heure pour quitter son parchemin dans ce cas là.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	33. Double événement

Hamataroo : ça va tourner à de la paranoïa

Merci à_** priinc3ss**_, _**coco-kaukau**_ et à _**virginie01**_.

_**Hamataroo **_: ça va tourner à de la paranoïa et je pense que Drago s'en prendra plein la tête.

_**Catherine Broke**_ : Oh oui et imagine un peu ce qui se passera quand ils en auront d'autres. Drago ne sera plus où donner de la tête.

_**Phoenix**_ : je te le dis tout de suite il n'en auront pas. Des jumeaux une fois, je pense que ça suffit.

_**Valderoy4 **_: Moi aussi, ça me laisse plutôt rêveuse.

_**NiniWeasley :**_ Non il n'y en a pas deux, c'est soit une fille, soitr une garçon, mais pas les deux.

_**elodu92 **_: Ils n'auront pas de jumeaux.

_**lady125 **_: Je ne le dis pas parce que ça pourrait donner des indices.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : Son envi de lasagne durera juste le temps de la grossesse, enfin je crois.

_**Chapitre33 : Double événements.**_

Hermione, Lavande et Ginny étaient toutes les trois dans le salon chez Hermione et Drago entrain de rire en se remémorant les moments passé à Pourdlard. Mathéo, Kris et Karen dormaient dans la chambre du bébé et les trois filles avaient tout un tas de photos autour d'elle.

-Ça y est, tu vas te marier demain, dit Lavande.

-Oui, je stresse.

-Tu n'as pas à stresser dans…

-… dans l'état dans lequel je suis c'est-à-dire enceinte, je sais Ginny.

-Sinon, le bébé arrive quand ?

-Dans trois semaines, sûr, mais s'il pouvait venir un peu plus tôt, ce serait super, hein bébé ?

-Chaque chose en son temps, le mariage d'abord, le bébé après.

Elles partirent se coucher assez tard. Hermione n'avait qu'un nom à la bouche, « Hermione Malefoy ». Elle s'endormit avec un large sourire.

Le lendemain matin, dans la maison des Wesaley, Drago était déjà réveillé et avait un ce ces rare sourire au lèvre en disant qu'aujourd'hui, il allait épouser la femme de sa vie qui portait son enfants. Il était sur le point de se lever quand il entendit Harry et Ron comploter derrière la porte.

-On est d'accord, on rentre dans la chambre et là on lui dit qu'Hermione a accouché.

-Ok.

Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la chambre en faisant semblait d'être « affolés ».

-Malefoy Malefoy c'est le moment !

-Hermione va…

-… accouché bien sûr.

-Oui ! Euh… non. Mais comment…

-Quand vous prévoyez de faire une blague, soyez un peu plus discret.

Drago se leva et laissa ses amis plantés en plein milieu de la pièce.

-Et merdre, lança Harry. Je t'avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas !

-Eh, qui riait comme un porc, hein.

-Toi !

Chez Hermione, c'était tout autre chose. Tout était calme et Hermione prenait son bain alors que ses deux amis nourrissaient leurs enfants.

-Notre Hermione va se marier, soupira une fois de plus Lavande.

-Je sais, quand je pense qu'elle croyait qu'elle allait finir se vie seule. Elle ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

Hermione descendit dans le salon en peignoir et s'installa dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Lavande et Ginny avaient toute les deux un large sourire.

-Vous savez que vous me faites de plus en plus peur toute les deux.

-On est contente pour toi, voilà tout.

Lavande et Ginny serrèrent Hermione dans leur bras chacune leur tour. Après le petit-déjeuner, Hermione dur parti au maquillage fait par Lavande quand Ginny habillait ses bambins, et à la coiffure faite par Ginny quand Lavande habillait les siens. Ensuite, alors que Lavande et Ginny avaient mises leur robe de demoiselles d'honneur, elles aidèrent Hermione à mettre la sienne, elle qui appréhendait le résultat.

-Tu vois, la robe te va à merveille.

Mrs et Mr Granger arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard.

Chez Ron, les trois autres hommes se préparaient chacun dans une chambre. Drago était entrain de se regarder dans le miroir en se disant qu'il aurait aimé que se mère soit là pour le voir aussi heureux. Si seulement elle avait été présente.

-Malefoy, ça va ?

-Oui, oui.

-Si tu es prêt, il va falloir qu'on y aille avant que les filles arrivent avant nous.

-Ok.

Ron Harry et Drago partirent dans l'espace vert loué pour le mariage. Hermione était en ce moment dans une sorte de calèche qui l'y emmenait. Ses parents était à côté d'elle et lui tenait la main.

-Tu es magnifique, tu es une très belle mariée, complimenta son père.

-Merci.

-Nous sommes très heureux pour toi.

Hermione sourit. Ça y est, elle était arrivée à l'espace vert. Mathéo Kris et Karen allèrent avec leurs grands-parents, Mrs Granger s'installa et la musique commença. Les demoiselles et garçons d'honneur arrivèrent à l'autel et ensuite tout les monde se retourna pour accueillir Hermione au bras de son père avec un sourire resplendissant. Drago aussi souriait. Il souriait de la voir aussi, belle, sublime. La cérémonie commença.

On pu entendre le moment le plus important. Deux oui et une vous pouvez embrasser la marier. Drago ne se fit pas prier pour embrasser la nouvelle Mrs Malefoy.

-Je vous aime Mrs Malefoy.

-Je vous aime aussi Mr Malefoy.

La fêté allait bon train. Hermione dansa avec Drago, son père, Harry et Ron et de nouveau Drago.

-Tu es sublime.

-Merci. Venant de toi ça compte beaucoup.

Drago serra Hermione contre lui et sentit le bébé donner des coups.

-Ah, lui aussi veut faire la fête. Il doit savoir qu'on est marié.

-Sûrement.

Ils continuèrent à danser et les coups persistèrent, si bien que cela se transforma en contraction et Hermione finit par perdre les eaux.

-Drago… Dragon je vais… avoir le bébé.

-Maintenant ?

-Maintenant.

-Attend, Ginny va à la maison, tu trouveras un sac avec des affaires d'Hermione dans la chambre du bébé. Elle va accoucher.

-J'y vais.

-Je vous accompagne, dit Mrs Granger.

Ginny et Mrs Granger partirent chez les Malefoy. Sinon, les invités les plus proche, c'est-à-dire, Harry Lavande Mr Granger, Molly et Arthur accompagnèrent Drago et Hermione à l'hôpital.

-Miss Granger, vous vous êtes mariée, lui dit de médicomage.

-Non j'ai été à un enterrement !

Hermione fut accompagné en salle de travail, Drago derrière elle.

-Miss Granger, à trois vous poussez. Un, Deux, Trois, poussez !

-Je suis Mrs Malefoy !

Et elle poussa. Drago essayait de l'encourager du mieux qu'il pu et de faire en sorte de ne pas s'évanouir. Le mariage plus la naissance de son enfants, c'était trop d'émotion pour lui. Après le travail, Hermione était maman, d'une jolie petite fille, ce que Drgao s'empressa de dire aux autres.

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Lia, Lia Malefoy.

Ils allèrent tous à la nursery pour le voir le nouveau bébé qui était entré. Elle était aussi blonde qu'Hermione, c'est-à-dire brune.

-Ron ? Fit Lavande.

-Oui ?

-Je veux une fille.

-On en aura une.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils allèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione qui avait récupéré son bébé.

-Tu vois j'avais raison, dit Drago.

-A quelle propos ?

-Eh bien, c'est une fille.

-Oui, notre fille.

Mrs Granger se précipita pour prendre sa petite fille dans ses bras.

-Elle jolie tout plein. Coucou toi…

Alors qu'ils étaient tous entrain d'admirer le joli bébé, Ron prit une photo à ce moment là avec le bruit de l'appareil et le flash qui fit pleurer le bébé.

-Tu es fier de toi Ron, gronda sa sœur.

-Quoi, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

-Mr Weasley, venez avec moi, dit Lavande.

-Où tu m'emmènes ?

-Là où on va pouvoir faire une fille tranquillement.

-Oh.

Lavande l'emmena hors de la chambre alors que tout le monde se mettait à rire et que Lia se rendormit entre sa maman et son papa.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A samedi prochain pour la suite.


	34. Tous ensemble

Marytherese : oui, ça sent la fin et la fin c'es ttout de suite

Merci à_** Elodu92, Hamataroo, NiniWeasley, lady125**_ : merci._** Storii, Virginie01**_ et à _**fiind-l0ve**_.

_**Marytherese (phénix):**_ Oui, ça sent la fin et la fin c'est tout de suite.

_**priinc3ss **_: Oui faire une pierre deux coups, personellement, c'est la spécialité de mes parents. Lol.

_**Catherine Broke**_ : Les autres enfants arriveront plus vite que tu ne le croies.

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : ben oui tant qu'à faire. Autant l'avoir tout de suite sa fille, lol.

_**drago-and-hermy**_ : Merci. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer même si ce n'est pas simple.

_**Themissoflondon**_ : J'arrive, j'arrive ne t'en fait pas la suite c'est tout de suite, lol.

_**Chapitre 34 : Tous ensemble.**_

_Quinze ans plus tard._

Dans un quartier sorcier, se trouvait une maison où, il y a quinze ans, régnait le calme. Il y avait eu peut-être quelque pleure à cette époque-là mais cela ne gênait pas les voisins. Pourtant en ce jour d'été…

-MAMAN !!

Lia Malefoy, quinze ans venait de sortir de sa chambre non plus jaune mais verte claire, en colère. Elle se mit à courir dans toute la maison à la recherche de sa mère qui était comme à son habitude, dans le grenier entrain d'écrire.

-Maman!

-Oui ?

-Regarde !

Hermione se retourna et regarda sa fille les yeux en écarquillant les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Papa, en bon mari et père dévoué a eu la mauvaise idée de faire la lessive dans la machine moldu. Regarde l'état de ma robe !

Hermione se mit à rire. La robe de sa fille avait lamentablement rétrécit au lavage.

-Ton père ne sera jamais doué pour la lessive moldu.

-Maman, fait quelque chose… s'il te plait.

D'un coup de baguette, la robe reprit sa forme originelle. Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Lia mais disparu bien vite quand elle vit son père arriver. Quand il aperçut la robe dans les main de sa fille, il sourit fier de lui.

-Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ma puce ?

-Oui, ne touche plus à la machine moldue, papa !

-Quoi, mais ta robe…

-Maman l'a arrangé, merci maman. Même une poupée n'aurait pas pu la mettre, merci papa. Je suis sûre qu'Andrew se débrouille mieux que toi.

Celui-ci qui venait d'arriver dans le grenier vit trois paires d'yeux se tourner vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, moi ?

Il s'en alla sans attendre de réponse, suivit de sa grande sœur.

-Les enfants préparez vous, les invités ne vont pas tarder !

Hermione et Drago étaient mariés depuis quinze ans et avait pour enfants Lia âgée de quinze ans, Andrew quatorze ans et…

-Papa !

… Maëlle treize ans, la petite dernière. Drago alla voir sa fille qui était dans sa chambre entrain de se battre avec son frère comme toujours, quand ils étaient chez eux.

-Andrew va dans ta chambre te préparer. Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui te le dise au lieu de ta mère.

-Pas avant que Maëlle me rende mon livre !

-Non, sors de ma chambre ! Tu n'as qu'à en demander un à maman !

-Mais c'est mon livre !

-Dans une autre vie !

-Voleuse !

-Ouais t'as raison…

Maëlle ferma la porte de sa chambre au nez de son frère et de son père.

-Mais je t'en prit ma chérie, c'est tout naturelle, hurla Drago derrière la porte.

Ils vaquèrent tous ensuite à leurs occupations. Alors qu'Hermione préparait la table du salon on sonna à la porte. Ce fut Lia qui se précipita pour l'ouvrir et tomba sur… Mathéo Weasley dix-sept ans suivit de sa sœur Mathilde quatorze ans et Maxime treize ans son frère, et bien sûr leurs parents Lavande et Ron.

-Salut.

-Oh… salut, dit Lia peu enthousiaste à la vue de Mathéo.

-Eh bien, je vois que la petite Serpentard est ravie de me voir.

-Je… laisse tomber, salut.

Les Wesaley entrèrent dans la maison et dirent bonjour aux propriétaires.

-Vous allez bien demanda Ron.

-Ouais, ça va. Les Potter sont en retard comme toujours, constata Drago.

Les six enfants étaient dans un coin de la salle à manger entrain de discuter.

-Pourquoi les Potter ne sont pas encore là, demanda Lia.

-Aucune idée. Dit-moi, pourquoi as-tu mis cette robe ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas Mathéo !

-Moi je sais, c'est pour…

-Andrew, la ferme ou je te fais bouffer ta langue et je dis à tout le mode pourquoi tu as mit l'après rasage de papa alors que tu n'as même pas de poil au menton.

Le petit frère préféra se taire.

La porte sonna une seconde fois. Lia alla l'ouvrir à nouveau et tomba donc sur les Potter, Harry, Ginny Rosy treize ans, Karen et son frère jumeau Kris, seize ans. Lia lui fit un sourire radieux auquel il répondit.

-Salut…

-Salut…

Lia était scotchée à la porte et fut poussée par son frère.

-Désolé, elle est entrain de faire une crise de tétanie. Bonjour…

Il les fit entrer. Lia était sur le côté complètement ailleurs, Karen et Mathilde allèrent vers elle et essayèrent de lui prendre la température.

-Lia tu me fais peur, lui dit Mathilde.

-C'est pas pour dire, mais à moi aussi.

-Je vais très bien, répondit-elle.

Les neuf enfants s'enfermèrent dans les trois chambres. Lia avec Mathilde et Karen, Andrew avec Kris Maxime et Mathéo et Maëlle avec Rosy. Dans le salon, les six adultes conversaient tranquillement.

-Alors Hermione, ton livre il sort quand ?

-Dans deux jours. Vous voulez savoir de quoi il parle ?

-Ben oui quand même.

-Attendez dans deux jours.

-Hermione tu n'es pas drôle.

-Je sais, je sais…

A l'étage, Lia et ses deux amies discutaient des cachotteries qu'elle pouvait bien faire.

-Tu n'aurais pas quelques choses à nous dire Miss Malefoy ?

-Moi ? Non…

-Lia, tu n'as jamais su mentir, lui dit remarquer Mathilde.

La jeune Serpentard se mit à rougir, c'est vrai qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose.

-Je vous en parlerai plus tard.

-Mais…

-Non les filles, plus tard ce sera mieux, quand on sera à Poudlard ou quand les choses évolueront. Attendez je reviens.

Lia sortit de la chambre et tomba sur Kris qui lui, se rendait dans le salon.

-Salut.

-Salut, ça va ?

-Oui.

Un ange passe entre eux. Lia allait se diriger vers le grenier mais Kris l'interpella.

-Lia je… tu sais… je … depuis le dernier jour du cours je… je n'ai pas arrêter de penser à ce qui s'est passé, de penser à toi et au fait qu'on se soit…

-… embrassé ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Moi aussi.

Au fait, juste avant de rentrer chez eux, Kris et Lia avaient passé du temps ensemble et s'était embrassé. Depuis, chacun pensait à l'autre de leur côté.

Au salon, les adultes étaient entrain de rire de leurs années passé.

-Je vais apporter ça aux enfants.

Drago monta à l'étage pour apporter des boissons aux neuf enfants. Un fois en haut, on entendit un vacarme. Drago lâcha le plateau à cause de ce qu'il venait de voir. Tout le monde alla voir ce qui se passait. En fait Drago avait vu Kris entrain d'embrasser Lia dans couloirs du premier étage. Drago était devenu rouge.

-Potter, je vais te tuer !

-Qui, le père ou le fils, demanda Ginny.

-Le fils ne serait pas là sans le père, alors ce sera les deux !

-Papa, je te défends de leur faire quoi que ce soit !

-Non, je vais étriper ce gamin qui était entrain de te… lécher les amygdales dans le couloir de **ma** maison !

-Papa, on était juste entrain de s'embrasser rien de plus.

-Rien de plus ? Rien de plus ?! Je sais à quoi pense un garçon de seize ans. Ça commence par un baiser et ensuite…

-Non ça ne va pas de dire un truc pareil Drago ! Lia est en droit de sortir avec un garçon.

-Pas avec Potter !

-Tu ne veux pas que je sorte avec Kris ?!

-Non !

-Tu ne veux pas ?!

-Non, je ne veux pas !

-Très bien ! Andrew est amoureux de Mathilde, Mathilde est amoureuse d'Andrew. Tout le monde le sait mais personne n'en parle !

-Quoi ?

Tout le monde regarda Andrew et Mathilde qui étaient plus rouge que Drago.

-Lia, c'est vache ce que t'a fait, très vache… Lia ? Lia ?

Lia avait profité de ce moment d'inattention pour s'éclipser avec Kris, là où ils pouvaient être tranquille, sa chambre.

-Sa chambre ? Lia est dans sa chambre avec un garçon ? Mais je ne lui ai jamais apprit à faire ça, s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec un garçon, hurla presque Drago. C'est de ta faute Potter, ton fils a pervertit ma fille !

-Tout de suite les grands mots !

-Eh, Malefoy, je te signal que ton fils à toi s'est enfermer sa chambre à lui aussi avec ma fille à moi ! Alors lequel a les enfants les plus pervertis, hein ?

-La ferme Weasley !

Alors que les trois pères de familles se crêpaient les chignons pour la septième fois de la semaine, les mères de familles assistaient au spectacle comme à leur habitude en faisaient des paris pour savoirs lequel des maris allaient s'en sortir vivant, en général ce n'est aucun.

-Quand je pense qu'on a fait des enfants avec ces hommes-là.

-Que veux-tu Hermione, Potter Malefoy Weasley. Ils s'adorent tellement qu'ils veulent se tuer tous les jours, dit Ginny.

-Et au final qui doit les réconforter et faire en sorte qu'ils se réconcilient ? dit Lavande

-Nous.

-Exactement.

_**Fin de l'histoire.**_

Voilà, voilà, c'est terminé.

La fin n'est pas super je trouve, mais je n'arrivait pas à clore la fic, alors je suis désolé si ça vous déçoit un peu parce que c'est un peu mon cas. Enfin, c'est la toute fin et je ne risque pas de revenir avant très très longtemps.

Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé et je vous dis à bientôt.


End file.
